From The Shadows
by The Unpredictable Muse
Summary: Everyone's so focused on the Pathfinder that they forget the rest of the Initiative isn't sitting around and twiddling their thumbs. It's about time Scott Ryder took a back seat. Current Pairings - Kandros/OC, Kesh/Vorn, Scott R./Vetra, Sara R./Jaal Ama Darav,Peebee/Suvi A.
1. Chapter 1

**Journal Entry – Day 300, Year 2819**

 **This is my new schedule. I'm working for Tiran Kandros as well as the Initiative. We need to protect the Nexus somehow and prevent another uprising that will devastate us. May the stars guide us if we ever encounter that situation again.**

 **Monday – Wednesday – Friday - Sunday**

 **6:00 A.M. – Wake up**

 **6:30 A.M. – Shower**

 **7:00 A.M.– Eat**

 **7:30 A.M.– Report to Security for Duty**

 **3:30 P.M. – Security Duty Complete**

 **4:00 P.M.– Report for Nexus Duties**

 **8:00 P.M. – Off Duty**

 **Tuesday – Thursday – Saturday**

 **6:00 A.M. – Wake up**

 **6:30 A.M. – Shower**

 **7:00 A.M. – Eat**

 **7:30 A.M. – Report for Nexus Duty**

 **8:00 P.M. – Off Duty**

 **Journal Entry - Day 319, Year 2819**

 **The overtime is starting wear every one down. Tensions are rising. The chem lab turned into a bar to help people release some steam. They're calling it Vortex. Better than calling the place Afterlife. Although I will admit having Aria T'Loak around would definitely make me feel safer. That woman knew how to handle herself. She's a legend in the bedroom too, if I'm inclined to believe any of my probably now dead former contacts.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 326, Year 2819**

 **Been thinking. With all these efforts to colonize effectively and claim a planet to call ours, if going back the way we came would work. We might be going back to something different, but at least we're not going to die from inhospitable planets.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 338, Year 2819**

 **It feels weird to write these entries. Each day passes. Some new fresh horror pops up. Kett captured more people. Found a few tortured. While we don't understand their native tongue, we have discovered that they're just as much interested in killing us as they are studying us. Director Tann is trying to keep it hush-hush but every fiber of my being and information sniffing skills tells me that it won't work. This will get out.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 344, Year 2819**

 **I was right. Director Tann is an idiot. Addison doesn't help matters. I've started talking to Kesh to have updates on what's going on. The Krogan isn't as warlike as her kin, at least not while on the Nexus. I wouldn't want to piss her off, regardless. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 347, Year 2819**

 **Tiran Kandros stared long and hard at me today. I don't know why. Maybe it's because my hair was in a crazy updo. I got bored. Started braiding it. It must be weird for a Turian to actually understand what hair was. Either way, I think I'm starting to like the man. He makes me feel safe. I wish I could make him feel safe…only fair to give something in return.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 357, Year 2819**

 **They shut down areas of the station. The Vortex is temporarily dark. At least until the violence threatens to overwhelm security. I'm going to limit my entries to the important things here on out. Who knows how long we'll be able to keep the lights on.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 389, Year 2819**

 **Not much to report. Tann is controlling everything with a tight fist. Spender is pulling Addison's strings like a puppet master. One of these days I'm going to drop that bastard to his knees for screwing with her head. Kesh and Kandros are possibly the only people keeping Tann honest. Leadership can't get their shit together, even Kesh and Kandros. No one wants to work together for the greater good. I fear this is going to become the new Terminus colonies.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 400, Year 2819**

 **Nothing much has changed. Kesh hasn't heard much from her Grandfather, and Tiran Kandros still treats me like everyone else. Fukumoto asked me over to his apartment yesterday to talk about his scientific progress with the soil samples. A lot of uptalk about possibly expanding Hydroponics for crops. I don't believe any of it. A lot of promises and very little to show for it.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 414, Year 2819**

 **Met another colonist that originated from Omega. We tried to make light of our troubles here, but I still don't trust most people who ever called Omega home. Guess the same could be said about me. No one ever survives the Terminus colonies without a few scars to show for it. Oh well, Maybe Thaniel and Jessica will be able to forgive me for leaving them behind. Needed to start fresh without their ghosts haunting my every move.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 415, Year 2819**

 **Kandros complimented my hair today. Said he liked the way that the artificial sunlight hit it and reflected off it. I offered to let him touch it, he refused. We ate lunch together and talked about his family. Turns out he had a cousin who was on Omega, Nyreen. I think I know who he's speaking of but that's 600 years ago, and I no longer work for the Shadow broker. If this man doesn't start taking an interest in me, I'm going to have to play stupid drunk and make a move. Maybe.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 420, Year 2819**

 **Stupid drunk didn't happen. We danced at the Vortex ( They reopened it! Well, a little while back…). Fukumoto showed up to help drag me back to my apartment before I started dancing on the stage like an Asari dancer. Sometimes I appreciate that man, whenever I'm not stifling the urge to throttle him. Doesn't he see that I don't want him? Stupid men. The right ones are blind and the wrong ones are too stubborn for their own good.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 423, Year 2819**

 **Great news! The Hyperion docked! The entire station is alive with the good news.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 424, Year 2819**

 **Human Pathfinder Alec Ryder died in combat. Scott Ryder replaced him. Sara Ryder is locked in a medical coma. I wanted to tell Scott a few of the Initiative's secrets concerning SAM, but maybe another time? I don't know why I'm even mentioning this on record-scratch that. The truth must be known regardless of whether it's ugly or pretty.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 426, Year 2819**

 **Been keeping tabs on the Pathfinder via Vetra. Vetra told me all about Eos and it's radiation. I'm glad I never tried to eek out a living on the planet. Promise and Resilience were doomed from the start. Who names their settlements Promise and Resilience, anyway? Idiots. Something big is happening according to Vetra. Director Tann is laying the pressure down for the Pathfinder to find a home for everyone on the Nexus and Hyperion. With luck, maybe Eos will more viable than it was before.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 428, Year 2819**

 **Visited Sara today. Her doctor gave us a moment of privacy. I told her a few things about SAM. It feels good to talk to someone. I know too much, and holding it in this long is starting to kill me. Sara makes a good ear to vent to. I think Harry's heard a little too much though, and he's been asking about the implants. I know nothing about that, but I don't think he believes me.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 433, Year 2819**

 **Not Entered Yet**

Two people sat across from each other at the lone desk in the cramped space dedicated to Security. They currently cleaned their disassembled weapons in almost near quiet, not quite ready to interact with the rest of the Nexus.

" Sir, is it true?"

" Is what true, Mulder?"

Tiran Kandros lived a normal life once – before he traveled to Andromeda. He liked to believe that this choice mattered. I believed him when he said that he came to Andromeda for himself. His previous ranking with the Turian forces may shed negative light on him, and the few skeptics speculated that the Turian government sent him to keep tabs on the humans.

" That they re-established an outpost on Eos," I pressed, afraid to believe. My hand hovered over the partially assembled hand gun. The Carnifex was my reward from Kandros for helping him keep peace on the Nexus whenever things got rough. I treasured the hand gun, firstly because it treated me well and secondly because Kandros gave it to me. I wasn't allowed to use it except when I was on guard duty, but its presence comforted me along with the knowledge that whenever I left the Nexus, I could check it out of the armory without argument.

We tried twice, first with Promise, then with Resilience. A third failure would destroy any hope that remained among the stubborn explorers. Those already disillusioned didn't need anymore letdowns.

Too much had been lost. Between the Kett and the Nexus uprising, our resources carried from the Milky Way to the Heleus Cluster threatened to run out. Every breath held promise and threat in the same moment, fear often leading people to do stupid things. Those who were exiled turned their backs on people who needed them. All in all, it was a shit-show from start to present, and not even a third outpost on Eos could boost my trust that the future held promise.

Something flickered in his eyes because one moment he'd been cleaning his rifle and the next he looked me in the eye with something akin to fear. " Yes," That same fear did not translate into his vocals, the flanging comforting to hear.

" The last two times we failed,"

" We're survivors, Mulder," He almost purred my name, or was that my ears imagining it?

" Sir, it's not that I don't believe , but do we really have the resources to spare?" Food lasted only so long. As a female, I was expected to also have children eventually. The blockers preventing pregnancy thankfully kept babies from starving. " We still have to recover the resources from the other sites,"

His eyes seemed to scan my face before he spoke carefully. " Sometimes I forget you aren't a Turian," A blush colored my cheeks as I desired the unthinkable.

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" Only that you are considering the past as well as the present to preserve a hope for the future," He answered diplomatically.

I swore that the moment our eyes connected, something more than words passed between us. I buried that insane hope, along with the dread of losing another outpost. " Well, someone has to. Director Tann won't acknowledge the Exiles and the Krogans exiled themselves. All the other arks are missing still, and the scourge is determined to destroy all life," I took a deep breath and went back to polishing the hand gun I'd grown attached to.

A talon hand rested on my arm then. " We Turians have a saying. If you only focus on the negative, you will not see the positive. Without the positive, you wage a pointless war. We are not waging a pointless war," Conviction marked his words as he looked me in the eye and smiled.

Smile answered smile. " You make me wonder of what could be, Sir,"

" Kandros," He corrected me, visibly relaxed.

I rose, taking the Carnifex with me. " I hope that our Pathfinder can do more than establish an outpost, Kandros. We all depend on him now," The Turian nodded. He continued to clean his M-96 Mattock.

My post by Colonial Affairs barely held my attention. Announcements over the speakers kept me from spacing out, reminding me what we faced in the Heleus Cluster. Everything felt impossible to overcome, and yet Kandros was right. We weren't waging a pointless war. We fought for survival. We fought for humanity, in all its form of sentient life forms.

Listening to people argue about the rationing and keeping family in cryo a while longer, I almost wanted to sneak off to Kesh's office and talk to the Krogan about how the Nexus held up. The old girl suffered a lot and the fact that she withstood the scourge, an uprising , and hoards of people reassured me that at least we didn't fail in that regard. Kesh cared about the station and its people while everyone else concentrated on subduing the uprising. This may have been a pragmatic choice, but I didn't care. She represented the people while Tann represented the bureaucracy.

" You seem distracted, Ann," I heard him before I saw him, a picture of Eos's outpost flashing across the information wall.

An inward groan turned into a frown as I glanced from the information wall. " What do you want, Fukumoto?"

We both hailed from the Terminus colonies. Fukumoto Shimei was a scientist from a neighboring colony. We bonded over how advances helped us make our homes safer and lives easier. I met his sister once, in between her space trips as a merchant ship guard. We both hated Batarians for their slave trading and banded together to aid fellow human colonists. We joined the Initiative with the hope that we could build a better future elsewhere. Beyond that, I disliked the man on principle of his views about human supremacy. My time working with the Turians and Salarians convinced me that not everyone was bad.

Fukumoto stood in front of me, watching me the way I watched Kandros. " The Vortex is serving new drinks," The offer did sound appealing, if only to help relieve the tension among people lately.

I kept my interest to a bare minimum. " I guess that means more drunk people,"

" You should think about going with me," His eyes bore into mine, as if studying me like a specimen. Before he traveled to the Heleus Cluster, he studied bugs and plants. Now he studied soil and minerals. As a potential genetic partner for offspring, he ranked higher than some. That didn't mean I wanted an actual relationship with the man.

" Sure," I shocked myself. " Kandros can come too. I wanted to discuss my placement on Eos,"

No, I didn't. I did want to discuss Eos though.

" You're thinking about Eos already?" Shock colored his pleasant tone.

" Why shouldn't I? We came to colonize and live," This wasn't the Terminus colonies. We didn't have to worry about slavers- yet. Killing Kett paled in comparison to the total dangers of the Terminus colonies. " Besides, it'll be good to set foot on solid ground,"

The scientist tapped the metal beneath our feet. " This is solid ground,"

One eyebrow rose. " Is it? One Kett attack, and we're gone,"

" One united attack and we would be challenged, but we have the potential for so much more," His optimism triggered something.

" Are you saying that you want me to stay on the station because Eos isn't safe?" Nowhere was safe in the Heleus Cluster. I already acknowledged that. " Or you want me to stay because you're concerned about me?"

Fukumoto didn't blink or hesitate in answering. " You're the only family I have in Heleus. We need each other as much as we need an outpost." At that moment, I almost regretted disliking him.

" Well, you were always a thorn in the side too. Do you remember when we helped free the slaves the bastard batarian Cavile Fac'falor tried to sell? So glad that bastard was put down,"

" I also remember he tried going after my sister,"

" It wasn't him that got her though. She helped protect a lot of merchant vessels," I nodded along, finding myself less peeved with him. " A shame that she had to down with one," The Dauntless, as she was lovingly called by her passengers, survived three pirate attacks before she exploded in space and the debris crashed to Noveria.

" Anything interesting?" He motioned to the rest of the operations area.

I sighed, rolled my neck and readjusting the shotgun in my hands to flex my hands. " Spender is being an idiot again. Tann isn't well liked, and Addison's evil," The leadership wasn't well liked , with the exception of Kandros and Kesh. I called Kesh a friend, and as far as I knew the Krogan liked me well enough to have drinks with me every other Friday. I wanted something real and naughty with Kandros, even though I knew that spelled TROUBLE for any hope of normalcy.

Fukumoto grinned. " Nothing ever changes, does it? I guess that's one relief we can look forward to," All I could do was laugh at the man. It hurt too much to actually vocalize how right he was. He laughed with me until we both started to sound like idiots. " Well, I have work to return to. The soil samples in Eos show promise for some of the hardier crops that we collected from the Terminus colonies,"

I nodded. " Keep me posted on how it goes,"

As he departed the general operations area by the information wall, I found myself entertaining another idea. How the hell was I going to extend the invite to Kandros without inviting the whole office to join us? That conundrum occupied me long enough to realize how stupid I was being when Superintendent Kesh made herself comfortable next to me, arms crossed over her chest. Krogan amazed me with their big upper bodies and smaller lower bodies. I half expected them to fall over at the slightest bending, and how their arms were big enough to cross over their chests often left me amused. If only they understood how much they reminded us of the ancient dinosaurs. Turians too.

" I heard Dr. Fukumoto earlier," Kesh said. " Something about soil samples,"

I nodded. " Apparently Eos shows promise,"

" That's a relief,"

" Maybe there's a fertilizer we could use to make the ground more pliable and willing," I hinted.

" If only I could talk to Vorn – he would know if the Krogan had a fertilizer that might work," Kesh said. " I'll try to send an email,"

" Kesh…." I cocked a brow as she sounded miserable. " Do you miss your people?"

The female Krogan sighed. " About as much as you miss your parents, Ann,"

" Well, I was their only child after my brother and sister were kidnapped from the colony," I winced as I thought about Thaniel and Jessica. They were both younger than me. We always played Pirates and Security, taking turns as each side. When they were taken, the game suddenly lost all appeal. I hated that I couldn't track them down, hoping that they were dead instead of a batarian's slave or worse – a slaver or pirate. " What about you, Kesh? Do you miss your parents?"

She stayed silent on that subject. I always wondered about her, sometimes envying her long life.

" I wanted to-uh-ask Kandros to the Vortex for drinks…think he'd say yes?"

Her gaze flicked to mine as I vowed to keep a straight face. I wished that I had an excuse to hold the Carnifex. I refrained from leaning against the wall – that was unprofessional and Nexus personnel needed to have some confidence in their militia. If I was going to be a soldier, then I needed to do it correctly. Her lips curled into what might've been a smile. " To you, yes,"

" Why?"

" You're human-"

" I don't follow. What does being human have to do with him saying yes?" I ignored the pitter patter pattern my heart just executed. My breath hitched as I became aware that Kesh wasn't as ignorant as she sometimes pretended to be. " Kesh….I'm your friend. You are obligated to-"

Her laughter brought a blush to my cheeks. I just wanted her to stop laughing because it embarrassed me further. " You are blind, Ann, and he's even more blind," She walked off without offering help.

Well, fine. Kandros liked me. I liked him. A little thing known as interracial differences never stopped a person before. Why should it stop me now?

A half hour later, Andrew Beck replaced me at the post. I found myself walking toward Security, heart in hand. I stopped just inside the rounded open entrance that permitted the public space to be accessible to anyone. Two militia members stood around the table that held the APEX consoles. Kandros listened to his communication ear piece, head bowed.

I wanted to slide my hand up along his mandible and stroke the back of his neck. Maybe rest my forehead against his and peer into his eyes. He seemed so strong, yet all that weight and responsibility must bear on him a great deal. To know that he shouldered the tactical responsibility that kept Nexus viable and operational would've crippled a lesser person.

He glanced up. " Mulder,"

" Kandros," I replied equally neutral. Well, If I was blind, I might as well use the truth to my advantage. " Fukumoto asked me to drinks, and I couldn't say no. I was hoping you'd come along and make it less awkward?"

There were times I wished the Turians facial expressions were more than a mandiable twitch. His eyes shifted toward the APEX consoles. " Wouldn't that make it more awkward?"

I felt like backhanding him. " Fukumoto is a pain in the ass, and I have no interest in him. If we have drinks alone, it's going to tell him that I'm interested in him, which I'm not. But since I agreed to have drinks with him, I want a buffer so that he doesn't try to steal a kiss or handhold," Explaining this to him almost made me roll my eyes at his stupidity.

His mandible twitched upward on the right side, as if to smirk. " So you want me to come along…"

Now I did roll my eyes. " Well, you are Turian. You're also in charge of security. You also happen to be another male…." I let that sink in, which some of it did as both mandibles lifted ever so slightly and his lips parted to reveal sharp teeth fit for a predator.

He leaned forward. " Right. And because I am a male Turian in charge of Security, it is my duty to see to your security," He started to play along, not quite as willing as I hoped, but at this point, I almost considered having the drinks with Fukumoto alone. More than one set of eyes rested on us, one set of them jealous.

" You're also my supervisor while I have guard duty," I pointed out handily. I wasn't entirely sure if subordinates were allowed to sleep with their direct supervisors, but technically speaking, I was an engineer, not a soldier. " Fukumoto would understand that it would be wise to let me do my guard duty in peace,"

His hand rested on my arm in a familiar manner. " What time?"

" I – uh – failed to agree on a time, actually, but sooner the better, yes?" Raising my omni-tool, I accessed the communications application and then proceeded to open up a new email, typing in the email address and then the actual content. " I'll keep in touch when I need you," I found myself hoping that he'd want to hold me back.

Instead he nodded. " I look forward to it," Instead of risking making a bigger fool of myself, I nodded. He went back to his communication chatter, and I found my way to the armory. Checking in the weapon with the armory lead supervisor, a Salarian by the name of Tistik Goman. The woman offered a smile, one I gladly returned. Doubling my stride toward my apartment, I tried to tell myself to calm down. I didn't actually breathe until I leaned against the wall of my kitchen. My omni-tool beeped and I looked down at the orange glow. A reply to the email I sent popped up.

Tomorrow. After our shifts were over.

I slowly lowered to the floor and closed my eyes. A knock at the door startled me.

Running my fingers through my long brown hair, I opened the door with a tap on the omni tool. Kandros fiddled with his hands, looking downward in what could be called intense thought. He started at the sound of the door swooshing opening. " I realized that we needed to discuss a plan," He leaned on the opposite wall, facing me.

" Well…uh…"

" Did you want to give him a certain impression?" Kandros scratched the back of his head.

I found myself weak kneed. " Well, we could always pretend to have an interest in each other?" My voice turned into a near squeak as I forced myself to breathe normally. I didn't foresee the invitation extension actually covering this topic face to face. " Unless you had a better plan," There. He had his out just in case.

His flanging changed. " You're leading,"

I almost flung myself into his arms. " Right. Well, tomorrow at end of shift. Maybe civies instead of armor?" I would be in my civies anyway, as I had to analyze electrical boxes and provide updates on their functionality. As long as the Nexus ran smoothly, no one suffered. Colonists already occupied the outpost to its fullest present capacity. My job mattered, no matter how small it was.

Kandros nodded. " Just to be clear, you're certain about this?"

I nodded in response, not trusting myself to speak clearly.

He smiled. " Tomorrow. Vortex." I waved goodbye and stepped back as the door closed and dropped down onto a chair across from a screen. Tomorrow would change my relationship with Kandros entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Kandros accepted the invitation to the Vortex by Ann Mulder to let off some steam. Helping her dissuade a would-be suitor seemed the gentlemanly thing to do. It never occurred to him that liking the idea of helping her had any connection of a personal attraction to the human female. She clearly liked him, and that made him want to help her even more. He took extra care in touching up his markings and donned his best civilian shirt over his least worn set of pants. Drinks would prove one of two things to him besides that she could or could not handle her alcohol.

First, drinks with Ann Mulder potentially exposed more of who she was and her past that seemed well versed in the scum of society. Secondly, if she really did favor him, her attentions to him would be genuine and freely given. They started flirting weeks ago, and while he wanted to explore where their flirting might lead, he didn't want to lose her good opinion. What was a Turian to do except go along with her plan…

He didn't expect to see her so happily speaking to the scientist at the bar. She leaned back on the bar relaxed but away from Dr. Fukumoto in casual disinterest. She rarely used the man's title, something Kandros found interesting beyond interesting. Did it indicate disrespect or familiarity? Perhaps both? He didn't really know.

" Mulder," He greeted Ann warmly.

She turned to him, flashing a toothy smile part predator. " You made it." Relief reflected in her voice as she pushed off the counter and rested a hand on his arm. He covered her hand with his own, slightly uncomfortable with the glower Fukumoto leveled on him. " We were just discussing who would prevail in a war with the Krogan. I said the Kett, he said the Vorcha,"

" Turians already proved we can stop them," Kandros respected both their answers, although he hoped that they spoke of something different. " Vorcha could survive out here and give the Kett a hardier challenge,"

" True, but Vorcha aren't a space faring race," Fukumoto pined. " They'd be a great resource against the Kett,"

Ann sighed. " Would we really want the Kett exposed to the Vorcha? They might join forces against the rest of us,"

Guiding Ann to an open booth, Kandros handed her into the booth. She scooted over just enough to allow him to sit at the end. Fukumoto took the opposite side and offered to pay for the next round of drinks. " You make it sound like not having Vorcha around is a bad decision on the Initiative's part," Kandros remarked pointedly.

" The Kett remind me of the Vorcha, just more intelligent," Ann contributed a little more quietly.

Kandros caught her gaze and placed his arm around her shoulder. His height allowed his arm to extend over her shoulders and down to rest his hand on her upper arm. Fingers curled around soft flesh, talons safely away from important veins. " No one has the ability to adapt quite as much as the vorcha, not even humans," Fukumoto huffed in disbelief at the jab.

Paying for drinks via his omni-tool, Fukumoto Shimei waited for the bartender to prepare the tray. " If we could reproduce like the asari, there'd be little need for even distribution of males and females,"

" Could you imagine the offspring of an asari and vorcha?" Ann leaned back into Kandros's arm, allowing herself to 'act normal'. She caught herself glancing up at the turian to measure his comfort, seeing him as relaxed as a turian could be.

Kandros shook his head, enjoying the heat radiating off her soft skin. She fit perfectly in the crook of his arm, her head resting against his chest. " Vorcha are short lived,"

" Well, yes, but they're vermin," Ann made a face, one that Kandros associated with disgust. He couldn't disagree with her assessment of the race. Almost every race agreed that the Vorcha were impossibly short lived and equally repulsive. The Salarians may have an additional 20 years on the Vorcha, but at least they developed a language and society that didn't use combat as a means of expression.

" Not long ago, humans were also considered to be a pestilence," Kandros said, instantly turning the good sporting dead. Fukumoto opened his mouth, then shut it. " It's all perspective," Ann shook her head. Fukumoto left the booth to retrieve the tray of drinks. Throbbing music filled the silence temporarily. Kandros leaned, squeezing her shoulder. " Did I upset you?"

Her hand rested on his upper leg. " No. It is….unfortunate our people met under such circumstances," Something else lingered in her voice, and then it was gone before he could verify its existence," Fukumoto and I hate the Batarians more any other race. He also tends to hold grudges more than I do,"

" Is the Heleus cluster worse than the Terminus system?"

" No…" She now studied the dancers, yet Kandros didn't miss the way her lips twisted into what could only be described as a frown lacking irritation. " It's better that we're here than back there,"

" Does this have anything to do with your missing siblings?" Kesh told him about Thaniel and Jessica Mulder, taken when they were 8 and 5 years old. She didn't go into more detail, telling him that if he wanted a full story, he'd have to pry it out of Ann himself. Her eyes misted over as she studied the other patrons, not quite interested by anything in the present.

" I spent nearly 12 years looking for them before I really gave up hope of ever finding them. It took me another year to stop putting funds and time into the effort," Her answer provoked him to pull her closer against his chest. She pulled away from him, as Fukumoto was held back at the bar talking to the Asari bartender. " Let's dance,"

Following the woman, Kandros found himself a willing partner in their natural silence allowing their bodies to speak for themselves. She closed her eyes as she danced to the music, the roundness of her hips and her soft curves practically luring the Turian in for the hook. Her loose hair sprawled down her back, flowing with her. He could only keep his hands off her so long before his own thoughts exposed them both to embarrassment.

Ann found herself lifted off the floor and pressed against the wall, half shrouded in darkness. One hand supported her weight easily against his lanky frame. He placed a single finger to her lips. When the Turian hierarchy sent him to investigate the Initiative, he never expected to find himself holding a human female in his arms in the open. He didn't expect to find his mind reverting to everything he'd read, watched, and heard about Turian-Human relations. Her gaze never left his. " Your place or mine?" She whispered next, sucking on the offered talon.

Kandros eased back his finger as to not cut her. The tricky engineer offered something he wouldn't refuse. " I have a cozier bed,"

She cocked her head back. " Oh, do you now?" He lowered her back to her feet, resting his arm around her waist this time. She waved over her shoulder at Fukumoto. The scientist stared after the pair in shock and fury, his jaw lifted by the asari bartender.

They weren't halfway through his apartment door when Kandros lifted the woman off her feet and carried her over to the bed. She stopped him before he could tear her clothing. She started a strip tease that held his attention. It started out like a corny vid-porn, the clothing ending up in different directions till all he was staring at were a human female in her nude glory. He couldn't move himself to unclothe himself until she started laughing at him. Pinning her to the bed, he raked his eyes over her head to toe. No more words were exchanged between them as he put to practice what he remembered from the vids.

Her moaning alarmed him at first until she assured him to keep it up. Kandros didn't allow her out of his sight, amazed by her wild behavior in bed. It didn't take her long to master what he explained to her, and when she did, she offered her body for his pleasure that left them both a hot sticky mess. She dozed off in his bed curled beneath blankets he rarely used. He granted her the extra space, unwilling to wake her, dozing off himself and waking to the alarm reminding him that work still waited for him.

His talons lifted her messed hair and combed through it with more familiarity and ease. Her eyes fluttered open, catching him looking like a cat caught playing with a mouse. " My mom always said that Turians were trouble…"

" Heh."

" Not that I'm complaining," She'd have to keep an eye on her health the next few days to make sure she had no adverse reactions to the sharing of fluids.

Kandros leaned over and rested his forehead against hers. He was still unclothed and their clothes were everywhere. " Your scientist didn't like me whisking you away," He inhaled her scent, allowing it overwhelm him. " And he's human,"

She rolled her eyes. " So?"

" Humans can only breed with humans," Turians could only breed with Turians. Eventually they'd have to go their separate ways. The idea of sharing her already started to bother him in ways that he didn't foresee.

" I'm not interested in breeding until there are more outposts in place," The lightness disappeared as she made to sit up. He allowed her the movement, making his sitting position easier. " Besides, if it's the matter of actually biologically fathering a child, we have processes for that…"

He nodded. " You really wouldn't consider him?"

"No," Ann answered him, covering a yawn with her hand. " You aren't jealous, are you? I chose to bed you-"

" I don't want to pursue something that is just a fling," He said honestly, playing with his hands again. " If you're not ready to commit to something, then we should just leave this here,"

The woman crawled onto his lap, resting her palms on his neck, tracing unimportant lines that mattered to no one but her. He liked the idle play on his skin, wishing he had time to actually take her again before their day started. " I'm not worried about our biological needs to pass along our genetics to grow our race in this cluster, and I'm not worried about Fukumoto. I'm also not worried about what anyone thinks. If you want something longer, then I want something longer. Who knows how long we have till the Kett overwhelm us…"

He kissed away her worries. " We did make it obvious on our exit from the Vortex,"

" As I recall you were the one that lifted me off the dance floor," Her hand rested along the crest of his carapace. He noted the way her skin flushed at the mention of him being the dominant partner and their sexual exploits.

" Well, you were dangerously close to stirring up certain reactions," He purred against her neck, daring to lick exposed flesh. Her pulse leapt beneath his tongue.

" Was it my waist? Or perhaps my hair? I know it couldn't possibly be my breasts,"

His eyes quickly went down to her chest. " I'm learning to appreciate them," He admitted.

She stroked his mandible. A knock at the door startled them both. She climbed off his lap and headed for the shower. Kandros checked his omni-tool, deleting the vids he referenced before he left for the Vortex the night prior. The real thing rocked his world and left him weak in the knees. He didn't lie when he said he liked every part of her anatomy. The knock persisted after he cleansed himself in the shower. He started to tease her when the knocking interrupted again. She held back a giggle as he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the door, opening it.

The human male in front of him just gaped at the dripping wet Turian glowering at him. " This better be good," Kandros growled, his vocals dropping noticeably.

" Survivors, Sir, from Resilience," Rind Masters answered him, swallowing hard.

The man should be turning on his heel if he knew what was good for him, yet the human male stood in front of him. He let out a deep aggravated sigh and held up a finger. Silently closing the door, he kept an ear open for Ann. He still smelled himself on her. His chest swelled with pride as he remembered her begging him to not stop.

Ann emerged from the bathroom clothed and ready for the day. He hated to admit but he was already liking the perks of this…calculated risk. She checked her omni-tool and pulled him down into a kiss. " We'll make dinner plans soon," She promised him with a playful half wave. She exited the apartment, leaving her fellow militia member in shock.

Dressing quickly, Kandros reminded himself that he really needed to rear in his irritation. It's not like he could 'claim' Ann Mulder anyway. She needed to agree to be his, and then there was the ceremonial steps of their relationship that needed followed. Officially he needed to declare his intent to court her, and she needed to officially accept his courtship. Then they needed to arrange three public dinners that displayed their intentions in an acceptable manner. Finally she needed to accept his hand in union and Rite of Bonding. Humans called it marriage. Until they completed the Rite of Bonding, he needed to remind himself that she was free to choose another if she wished.

He soon joined his comrade, grateful that the man offered a distraction to his tumultuous thoughts. " Survivors from Resilience?" He repeated in disbelief.

Rind Masters took the moment to 'corner' his boss. " She's the sort of woman you hold on to and don't let go," His gaze flicked back down to the datapad with a stream of information pertinent to their plans for the day. Among the tasks, talking to Tann about the growing discontent ranked the highest. Tann's method of handling people put a lot of people on edge. His approach to handling the exile problem struck a lot of people as unfair. Kandros thought his approach foolish, while Kesh preferred the avoidance to wasting resources on people that didn't warrant it at the moment.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be let off the hook so easily, Kandros considered deflecting toward a more business-oriented topic. " She's a soldier, a real soldier," Not by Turian standards, but by Heleus Cluster standards, the woman bunkered down for the duration of their stay without turning coward and traitor like the exiles. " Now you said something about the survivors of Resilience. Where are they now?"

" Did you know that she lost her parents to pirates and that she made a career out of bringing down slavers? Rumor had she was an intel broker that knew how to connect interested parties," Rind's encouragement warmed Kandros to the younger man.

Kandros resisted a growl. " Survivors," He repeated again.

" We have Foxtrot escorting them back now, along with the remains of the shuttle," Masters answered quickly, holding the datapad out in front of him as they . " Hotel is ready for debriefing,"

Foxtrot and Hotel were the most experienced teams that he currently had at his disposal along with the teams that best protected the Nexus – Alpha and Charlie. All his teams were composed of individuals who survived a Kett encounter. All of them volunteered and no one regret their time served. That proud fact allowed him to confidently say that if the Kett came to the Nexus, he'd hand their ass to them and then post their head on a spike as an example.

Taking the lead, Kandros nodded. " I'll debrief Hotel. Coordinate with Tann. We'll keep the survivors in stasis until Eos shows more promise. We don't want to send people back to a battlefield after escaping one," The last thing he needed was a brand new start turning into a hysteria at the slightest problem that surfaced.

" Not only that, Sir, but Director Tann wished to speak to you and Addison about protection on the Outpost. Mayor Bradley reports that there is little trouble at the Outpost, which is a relief,"

Not forgetting Masters's comment about Ann Mulder, Kandros parted ways with him. He abandoned hope of keeping their fledgling connection a little secret at the moment. Maybe it was for the best the Nexus learned of it. They might stop questioning him about why he 'really' joined the Initiative.

The security consol table allowed Kandros to debrief Hotel via vid-comm in a matter of ten minutes. Their assault on Kett supply runs stalled the Kett's replenishment of supplies to a planet that only recently reached the Initiative's notice. Reports out of Kadara Port on Kadara pointed to another planet, Voeld. Kandros soon found himself in the Pathfinder's office, newly renovated. Foster Addison, a human female of the less homely appearance with her constant scowl, followed him. He listened to her tell Spender to check the inventory again, as they didn't have whatever it was Spender needed.

" Idiot," He muttered under his breath as he checked his omni-tool. He checked his email, grateful that one's activities on an omni-tool couldn't be seen by an outside party.

Addison held her tongue as she cut the call short. " Did the Director say what he wanted to discuss?" She sounded as unhappy as he felt.

" Something to do with the security of Podromos,"

" We have the turrets, and the citizens are armed-"

" An omni-blade won't work if the kett aren't in punching distance," He snapped at the Head of Colonial Affairs. He didn't envy her position. Along with the Pathfinder, they bore a lot of the responsibility of seeing colonists settled and thriving. " Besides, most of the Krogan left for Elaaden," He heard about Elaaden by way of APEX reports. Exiles reported that the planet was a waterless rock that boasted of an endless supply of sand. It made Kadara look like a paradise in comparison with the sulfuric water. Every planet they tried to call home boasted of some obstacle. Eos wielded radiation. Elaaden scorched with heat.

A salarian greeted them as diplomatically possible. Director Tann motioned them to stand around his master console on the top floor of the office space. While Tann said the space was for the Pathfinder, and eventually Pathfinders, he occupied a third of it as Director of the Initiative. Kesh liked to remind him that he was 8th in line of succession, something that Kandros appreciated as his own enforced discipline would never allow him to do.

" It has come to my attention that there has been….discrepancies in reports,"

Addison breathed deeply. " I will speak with Spender-"

" It is not Spender's reports where there are discrepancies. The staffing at Podromos is showing more bodies that we sent from the Nexus," Tann displayed a roster of names. " The Pathfinder is permitting Exiles into Podromos. They are a security risk and need removed,"

" Director," Kandros kept his voice neutral. " Those are our people out there. Do they not deserve a pardon?"

Tann's expression hardened. " They should have considered that before they lead a mutiny,"

" Mutiny aside, we are accountable for those people," Addison insisted. " The more we can pull into the fold, the brighter our future will be,"

" The cryo blockers haven't been removed yet," Kandros added before Tann could interrupt them. " We need the numbers more than we do the pride,"

He loathed to admit it but killing people hurt them as much as it helped further their goal of removing obstacles for colonizing. Weighing one against the other, he refused to go to war against the exiles when the kett demanded their full attention. It was like the Rachni and Krogan all over. Throw in the Humans and their unexpected entrance, and you had a regular Milky Way brawl for what demanded the most attention.

Tann glanced them both over. He glowered at Addison, not able to force Kandros to so much as blink. The turian only tolerated Tann because he inherited the position. " I want Podromos more thoroughly vetted. This is the Initiative, not the Pathfinder Initiative," He bit out.

" Are you ordering me to tell people that they are not permitted to live at our first outpost?" Addison questioned before he could quick-think his way out of the corner he backed himself into. " That, though we are desperate, we will refuse to aid those who have seen more of the cluster than we have?"

" Yes,"

" Very well,"

" Addison," Kandros placed one hand on the woman's shoulder, feeling her tension coiled tight within her body. He almost released her so that she could punch the director. Instead he kept his hand on her shoulder in a casual, consulting manner. " How would you like to go about it? Round everyone up and go off a checklist? Perhaps lock everyone in their homes and go door to door? Turn the outpost into-"

" I hadn't thought about how I'm going to accomplish the task-"

" Then I suggest that we offer up Promise or Resilience to the Exiles," Kandros said this more to Tann than Addison, Addison's face shifting so subtly that he didn't know what she was thinking. He just knew that it wasn't his head she wanted. " It would leave Podromus safe, account for our people, and we can closely monitor the situation,"

Tann's irritation clearly transferred from his narrowed eyes to his thin lips pressed tightly together to the manner that he tapped at the console's raised control bubbles. " As long as we are not feeding them, they may keep Promise,"

Priding himself on a job well done, he couldn't wait to tell Ann over dinner about this.

" Fraternization with the Exiles will be forbidden. The Exiles chemical blockers will not be removed. Anyone who helps the Exiles will join them," Tann listed off a long list of warnings that Addison stored in the audio logs of her omni-tool. " This is your head," He warned them before sending them on their way.

Addison lead the way back up to Colonial Affairs with Kandros behind her. " My ledgers may not gain an additional outpost, but we're at least helping our own," She said to her equal as she pulled up reports on Promise, and then Resilience. " Thank you for your support with the Director,"

He only thought of Ann's approval as he nodded. " He's too lost in his own head to realize his decisions have consequences, no matter how small the decisions are," Checking his omni-tool again, he found himself opening an email with a video from the extranet attached. From the raised screen, he watched himself walk Ann Mulder back to his apartment, his hand resting on her waist in a suggestive manner. The video cut off as they fell into his apartment, a heap of arms and legs and needy mouths.

" How did you want to contact the Exiles?" Addison asked him.

His gaze snapped up from the email. " The Pathfinder can extend the invitation,"

" What about the Exiles on Kadara? We have a way of communicating with them?"

" There is Kadara Port," He pointed out, as if this should be obvious to the woman. " It wouldn't be hard to extend the invitation,"

Addison stopped typing. Kandros wasn't even sure why she was typing or what she was typing into. Her gaze snapped to him, sharp and calculating. " We should try to reach out to the Krogan,"

" Kesh can do that,"

" It'd need to be Director Tann blessed. We wouldn't want to lose Kesh's support as well,"

Everyone around them listened in on the conversation.

Every part of Kandros wanted to say fuck the krogan, but not even he could deny their usefulness. They were pure muscle, raw fury, and the best defense against themselves from advancing too far. Unlike the Salarians, humans, and asari, the krogan could live anywhere. Every part of them was built for survival. While humans were like moss, krogan were like cockroaches.

" I'll try to convince Director Tann it is worth taking the risk," Kandros stated confidently. Try, being the operative word. Tann clung to the power that normally shouldn't been his. Because of their rough entry in the Heleus Cluster, they lost too many good leaders. " The Pathfinder seems willing to help. You should have a little more faith in him, Addison,"

She waved him off. He decided to walk away before he insulted her more. He almost stumbled right into Sidera Nyx, apologizing quickly. " Sidera, how often does your sister answer her emails?" An idea occurred to him. While Vetra and Sidera wouldn't be considered citizens under normal turian standards, they were still representative of the race here in the Heleus Cluster.

Sid smiled. " We talk…"

" Send her an email telling her that I need to speak privately when she returns,"

" About what?"

" That's need to know," He countered before picking up the pace and returning to the APEX center, determined to find a way to keep Podromos safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Journal Entry – Day 438, Year 2819**

 **It's been four days since Kandros – I mean Tiran, slept together. I surprised him with a dinner at my apartment. Dextro food is harder to rehydrate, and because turians have almost exclusive all meat diet, I overcooked the meat. He was good about not complaining but I could tell next time he'd have to prepare it. Fukumoto still isn't talking to me. Kesh said that he asked her if our 'relationship' broke any regulations. Kesh told him no, and he stormed off.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 439, Year 2819**

 **Mr. Romantic arranged a date at the Vortex. This time it was a longer date. Turns out the Turians are traditional when it comes to a lot of things. Tiran mentioned how arranged marriage consisted of three dates then a Rite of Bonding. I stipulated that if he wanted to follow tradition, we'd be making a new one. He didn't seem to mind. Instead of 3 dates, we agreed on 30, the definition of date being a moment of time that is dedicated to us and not dominated by work with a time span of an hour or more. If I survive 30 dates with this turian, then he's worth bonding to.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 441, Year 2819**

 **Accidentally swallowed. Ended up sick for over an hour before medi-gel tampered the toxicity. Didn't tell Tiran but by this point, if the doctor didn't tell him, he'd be wondering why I needed to take an hour off my duties. Tann summoned me today to his office, asking me if I knew anything more about Foster Addison's and Tiran's plan for the Exiles. I told him I'm just out of the know as he is, and he offered me a promotion if I kept him in the know. I'm considering it, but I won't betray Tiran. I could care less about Addison.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 443, Year 2819**

 **Received an interesting email. Two interesting emails. The Exiles at Kadara Port somehow know about my past profession. Small surprise there. I didn't keep my past a secret when I joined the Initiative. A smuggler by Reyes Vidal offered me up tantalizing information I couldn't pass up. Passed it onto to Addison, and Addison passed on an invitation to the Exiles that wanted to leave Kadara through me to Vidal. We'll see how that progresses. Can't say that I mind the slipping back into my old life. It feels good, in a normal kind of way. A little normalcy chases the fear away.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 444, Year 2819**

 **Vetra said that they landed on an alien planet and made first contact with another race. She describes them as squid-cats larger in build than Turians and just about as tall as Turians. Her praise of Scott Ryder's ability to convince the leader of the Resistance leaves me wondering just how enamored she is with the man. Maybe all she needs is a little push…next time I talk to Sid, I'll have Sid make mention of Ryder being a good man with a good, honorable past. Vetra always had a weakness for men like that.**

 **Journaly Entry – Day 448, Year 2819**

 **The Advent are no longer an independent nation on Eos. They're holding out on actually returning to Nexus control, but it's only a matter of time. I received an invitation to meet with one of their representatives to talk terms and passed this along to Tann but he refused to acknowledge their sovereignty. I don't blame Tann, and I support the Advent's mission. They managed to do better than the Initiative. I still wonder why I'm the one being contacted instead of someone else – like the Mayor or Addison or the Pathfinder.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 449, Year 2819**

 **Tann gave me a new job. I'm joining the Tempest once it docks at the Nexus again. Tiran congratulated me on the promotion. I told him just because I'd become a traveling woman didn't mean that he and I were through. He said that the only way I was going to lose his interest and affections was by death do us part. Don't know if Ryder's been informed yet. I do know that Vetra is going to either kill me or welcome me with open arms onto the Tempest.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 450, Year 2819**

 **Not Entered Yet**

" Vetra!" I ran toward the docked Tempest, catching my breath. After the first night I spent with Kandros, I sent her a teasing email that outlined how we ended up in the Vortex and where I woke up the next morning. The flurry of emails that followed consisted of one to three sentences a piece, bartering out the vague details in exchange for details on how her journey with the Pathfinder carried out. It was how I discovered that they returned with an alien. I didn't know how to pronounce the race name, but it seemed simple enough. After failing to properly wrangle a description of the alien out of the woman, I decided to greet them two weeks later when they returned to the Nexus.

A small group descended the ramp. I recognized several of the Pathfinder's group. Cora Harper, Liam Kosta, and the old as dirt Krogan Drack Nakmor all seemed to be laughing about something as they descended down the ramp. Vetra headed off the group, probably eager to see her sister and check in with her contacts. Behind the group, the Pathfinder and the alien Vetra called An-gar-an followed, not speaking a word.

" Ann," Vetra intercepted me with a hug. " So finally, huh?" I could hear the subtle vocals lift in what I called happiness.

" Eh, Fukumoto helped it along. I'll fill you in later. Sidera wanted me to tell you that she's fine. She'll meet you after she's finished with logging audio logs," Which was odd, given that it wasn't Sid's job, but many people on the station pulled double duty. Sid helped out a lot.

Vetra sighed. " She hasn't caused too much trouble, I hope,"

I shook my head. " Of course not, but she does put in long hours. Even for all the over time we're under," It really wore people down, but this was the beginning of a lifetime and the beginning was always the hardest step. My eyes drifted past Vetra, the small group, and landed on Scott Ryder sizing him up. He was smaller than his father and almost identical physically. The confidence father and son shared echoed in his confident posture and long stride.

He noted the attention. " Miss Mulder,"

" You know the Pathfinder, Ann?" Vetra asked in surprise. Her eyes flashed between me and the man she secretly wanted to flirt shamelessly with.

I didn't know how to tell Vetra the entire truth of how we met. I settled on a semi-truth. " I shared the intel that allowed their father proper communications. A.I. didn't frighten me as much as people do. To blame a creation for our faults is wrong," I shrugged, remembering the Geth. I always thought the Geth got the wrong end of the stick, so to speak, when the Quarians freaked out about their workers becoming sentient.

" SAM appreciates the support," Scott replied diplomatically, much less blunt than his father. Probably less brutish too, I guessed, as I nodded along. " Our father never said much on SAM's early development," He seemed wholly unconcerned that the alien listened to the conversation with added interest.

" Pre-Initiative. The Terminus colonies wanted solutions. Your father needed funds. It was a strong partnership until more violent solutions appealed to the war leaders. Batarians and pirates never could learn proper manners," I shrugged and cocked my head toward the new alien who listened to every word.

His eyes were easy to get lost into, and the rest of his general biological appearance reminded me of the Turians with the exception of the tentacles framing his face. " What are Batarians and why do you hate them so?" His voice thrummed, not so much flanged, but thrummed in a pleasant manner that sent shivers down my spine.

Drack just grinned. " They're loathed even more than the Krogan,"

Liam Kosta's face screwed up, like he wanted to add something, then he just shut his mouth and suggested to Cora that they should check out the new Pathfinder office to see what Tann did to improve it. The pair lead the way, eager to be away from the Tempest.

" Batarians," I tried to be neutral, bitter memories rising fast. I clutched my hands together, taking a deep breath. " Long, long ago, there was a portion of space known as the Terminus Colonies. Civilized races attempted to settle it while Intergalactic government refused to reign in the lawlessness. Batarians ruled the space as cruel gangs. They're a culture based on slavery and loathed by many. Took my brother and sister when I was 10. My father perished at the hand of Batarian pirates,"

" Is that why you're here? To escape these Batarian?" Ryder and Drack both turned to Jaal Ama Darav while Vetra placed a supportive hand on my shoulder. I leaned against her for support.

" No. Dad's dead. Mom's no longer 'there'. My brother and sister are dead or worse off than dead. Terminus refuses to change or heal. I refuse to let what the Batarians did be repeated here. I trust that we can agree slavery is bad, yes?"

Not like we could turn back and go home…Even if we did turn back and go home, what were we returning to? No doubt that the Asari still had some say in Citadel space, if the Citadel still existed. Why wouldn't it still exist? I was just being foolish to even entertain the idea.

Jaal nodded. " Would you show me to the cultural center, Miss Mulder?" He strode past Ryder and Drack. I already liked him. He reminded me of Tiran Kandros in more ways than one.

I offered my arm. " Be delighted. You'll be the first alien to see it," We started for the ramp that lead up to the common area. Jaal politely matched his pace with mine as I pointed at myself, Vetra, then myself again indicating that we should get drinks later at my apartment.

" When your Ryder landed on Aya, we had already made contact with your kind,"

" You're speaking of the Exiles," The Exiles were my mission. I was tasked with keeping an eye on their activities along with keeping an eye on the Pathfinder. I didn't plan on telling the Pathfinder how to do his job, nor did I plan on telling the Pathfinder how sly Tann was acting these days. It served no purpose to inform him.

" Yes…" His gaze rested on me a little too long for it to be casual. He wanted something.

I kept walking. The Exiles took a lot with them when they left. They also splintered the Nexus in manners that I considered treasonous. It reminded me too much of the Terminus Colonies all over again. " They weren't always like that, but when we arrived alone, the scourge nearly destroyed us. When no arks showed up according to schedule, the situation got more desperate. People do desperate things in desperate times. And some people are just assholes who want to get ahead at the expense of others,"

" But you did not join them,"

" Should I have?" I faced him suddenly, placing my hand on his chest. " I killed pirates for a living, using intel to connect the good guys to the bad guys nav points. If the good guys survived, I got a cut of their spoils. If not, then I kept tabs on the bad guys and kept directing resources in that direction. I hate lawlessness. I'm not about to join it, no matter how much I hate the Kett,"

" Then you would join the fight to exterminate the Kett," Jaal said pointedly.

I sighed. " Not everyone needs to be a frontline soldier, Mr. Ama Darav. You should know that I am joining your crew. Not as a Pathfinder team member but as an agent for Director Tann. Director Tann tasked me with something important, which I will be discussing with the Pathfinder once we are aboard the Tempest again. I need to pack my belongings and make my rounds. Maybe even sneak off with a special Turian…."

" Turians and Humans have relations?" Jaal exclaimed.

I grinned ear to ear as I opened up a video I downloaded from the extranet three days prior. I wanted to surprise Tiran in the bedroom, but it just turned out to be nothing more than a wham-bam-blah vid that offered nothing new. I raised up the omni-tool and allowed him to watch from the shared screen. " What you're seeing is how Turians and Humans can be physically compatible. That said…I happen to respect Tiran and value him beyond his physical contributions to my happiness," Jaal's eyes never left the video until I cut it short. " Cultural center is there and I will be able talk more to you once we're aboard the Tempest again,"

Scott Ryder caught up with me as I broke off to head toward the tram. " So once Dad exhausted his legitimate options, he sought out people like you?" He smiled easily, probably reeled in the ladies without effort.

" You say that as if I'm an exile. I know where my allegiances lay, Pathfinder," We boarded the Tram with several others, heading toward the habitation deck.

" You're really not weary of A.I.?" He asked incredulously.

Leaning back against the window, I crossed my arms over my chest. " The Geth were turned on by their creators. They were the victims. The victims are always blamed when they become the aggressors, Pathfinder. Not just in the Geth either. The Turians, The Humans, even the Salarians. The Genophage was a response to the Krogan's conquering and tyranny," I shouldn't be recounting history to him, yet there I was. Actually defending the Geth.

He held up both hands. " Easy, easy…Your opinion just isn't commonly shared," Scott Ryder seemed to want to say more, and when he didn't, I welcomed the silence. He apparently didn't think that the conversation was over yet. " So besides being an engineer on the Nexus and working as a volunteer militia member, do you have hobbies?"

" I'm currently bedding Tiran Kandros," I declared pointedly.

His cheeks turned red. " I didn't mean it like that-"

" Then how did you mean it?" I took a deep breath, removing myself from the defensive before I insulted him. He didn't do anything to me but ask questions. Asking questions wasn't a crime. I needed to simmer down, now. " Look…between the hours, Fukumoto, and dealing with the aftermath Spender's prejudice, I haven't had much rest or relaxation. I'm sorry," Spender was a concern that Kesh wanted me to look into to if I had the time, and I happily obliged her on that request. I didn't expect to find much given that Spender covered his tracks fairly well.

" Apology accepted," Scott Ryder accepted with a smile. We arrived at the habitation deck now. " So….Is your job difficult?"

Dealing with a discombobulated leadership panel required patience.

" I've been promoted from technician to a member of your crew, like your pilot and Suvi Anwar," I informed him, watching his facial expression remain calm and collected. " Don't worry. I have everything handled. I just have to pack a few belongings that I can't leave behind,"

Descending the steps down to the habitation deck, we entered into the atrium filled with people milling about. Most people were off shift or supposed to be sleeping in between the 12 hour days. " Mom always said excessive worry would make us lose hair. Told us it was better to accept what we could and couldn't do instead of fight what is intended," I liked that philosophy as long as it didn't involve needlessly suffering at the hands of another.

People turned their heads as Scott Ryder casually strolled. He didn't know how much hope he gave people.

" Harry told me you visited Sara,"

" I was acquainted with your father and mother, to a degree. Your mother was a nice woman. Liked to cook. Made a really delectable meat stew. SAM helped her a lot in those final days. I'm not surprised that Cora was passed up-"

" I didn't steal the position-" We arrived at my apartment. I unlocked the door and entered first. Scott glared at me, like I should be weary of his wounded pride. " I didn't even want the position,"

His admission silenced any further comments on the subject of him becoming Pathfinder. I started grabbing clothes off my cubby racks and tossing them onto the bed. " Sara and I had a discussion. Whether she remembers it or not is another matter. By discussion, I mean that I told her all about the Scourge and how you're proving your father right. You are a lot like Alec, Scott," I may been junior to Alec Ryder in terms of years, but in terms of experience, I matched the former N7 and Pathfinder.

Scott's eyes followed me as I packed a small duffel bag, throwing in a holographic picture of Tiran and I. " Did Dad talk about us much?"

" You and Sara? All the time. He told me about your Mass Relay Alliance position and Sara's presence on Prothean dig sites. I never really thought much about the Protheans. Not until recently. The strange new tech that is making Eos viable. It's amazing."

" A poisonous cloud almost consumed us when we reset the vault," Scott shared, taking a seat at the small table. " Eos's radiation isn't as bad as it was when we first landed there, but there are pockets of radiation that make exploration of the planet difficult."

" Yeah? How's Bradley holding up as Mayor?"

" Very well,"

" Not too many exiles on Eos," I remarked slyly, unwilling to let the Pathfinder worry about something that was beyond his control.

" It's possibly one of the small blessings in our favor," Scott agreed, tapping his fingers against the table top.

I found myself trapped between telling him the truth and wanting to do right by a lot of people. Not everyone that was an exile was a bad person, and not everyone on the Nexus was a good person. I could do so much more good as an asset to Tann than being stuck on the Nexus. " I'm good with a handgun and tech. You won't have to worry about me much. I have a set of armor, but it's not very advanced. Just glorified clothing,"

He looked up sharply. " You're going into the field?"

" Only on Elaaden and Kadara for now. Other places, if I think it's necessary. Part of my mission is to cultivate contacts for the Nexus, and that means getting cozy with the locals, whether they're Exiles or these An-gar-an," The race's name felt odd to say, yet it flowed. " I have a handgun, Carnifex. I also have credits to my name…I won't be a burden too much,"

It was different not having the means here that I did back in the Milky Way. Some people seemed to be trying to offer me a way of moving past that obstacle, such as these nameless contacts that kept sending me information I never asked for. Vetra's job was to procure and protect things. I was supposed to make nice with people. We worked hand in hand, according to Tann. With Jaal Ama Darav as part of the crew, it also meant putting on a good front for humanity.

I wasn't the best person to be diplomatic and wholesome. My past didn't allow me to even consider that career path. Between working for Aria T'Loak, the Shadow Broker, and various other temporary employers from the tender age of 18, I never knew how walk the fine line between law and crime without straying too far on the wrong side once every couple months. With such 'upstanding' examples on how to accomplish tasks, I always found it a bit stifling to meticulously obey stuffy laws. Joining the Initiative for a new start offered the chance of a lifetime. This time around I promised to behave myself.

Tann wanted me to revert back to my old ways. I refused to revert back to the old ways for Tann. Now if Tiran asked…

" Kandros is a good man. What made you choose him?" Scott broke the extended silence that I hadn't realized fell between us.

I zipped up the duffel bag neatly packed to the fullest capacity. " He's the type of man that makes people feel safe, the honorable sort that would sooner tell you to your face what you've done wrong instead of talking about it behind your back to colleagues. Not to mention he really doesn't hold back in the bedroom…"

" Uh…"

" Speaking of bedroom, you do know that Vetra is warming up to you, right?" I smiled at him, wishing that he could know what I knew. I couldn't exactly tell him that Vetra worried about him whenever they went on missions. I couldn't tell him how jealous Vetra was that Cora was human and she wasn't. I couldn't tell him that Vetra made sure that when he shopped he got the best prices she could pre-wrangle out of merchants. There's so much I wanted to tell him that it almost hurt to stay so quiet on the subject. " It's actually kind of sweet to see her so smitten,"

He studied the floor, whether this was because of reciprocated attraction or embarrassment, and possibly embarrassment from confusion, I didn't know. I did know that I wanted the best for Vetra. " Smitten, huh?" He finally said.

I nodded.

" She's something else. Never met anyone like her,"

" Vetra's…special. She's got the grit to survive just about anything, and if I ever needed a Mom, she's the first person I'd trust in a heartbeat. As a woman…she's got her ways," I wink and sling the duffel bag over my shoulder. " C'mon. I want to settle into the Tempest sooner than later. Best if the fearless leader shows it too me,"

Scott followed. " I heard you were on first name basis with Aria T'Loak. Any truth to that?"

" Did SAM share my personnel file again?" I teased, knowing full well that my entire record was known to anyone with high enough " I didn't lie when I filled out the questionnaire,"

Lying usually caught up with someone, and I didn't want to risk my future because of omissions.

He put his hand on my shoulder. " I heard about Omega,"

" It's a shit hole in shit hole space, Scott. Don't know what more to say on that," I shrugged it off. " Besides, she paid well, and I did my job. Didn't do anything illegal, didn't do anything admirable. Learned how to survive, who I could trust, what I could trust, and if I had the grit to make it in the long run…got out before the going got rough,"

" Welcome aboard, Miss Mulder,"

" Mulder, please," I stopped him. " With luck, after 30 dates, I'll be Mrs. Kandros," At that my heart skipped a beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Watching the new crew member sit in Ryder's personal quarters and listening to her speak with SAM lead Jaal to believe one thing. The female understood what it meant to be kicked while down and left for dead. Her sympathies and respect for SAM allowed Jaal to better understand why she lacked the same prejudices as the others. Her prejudices were clear as a day on her sleeve, almost Angaran, yet the reservation in her actions displayed a want for peace and cooperation.

" Have you heard of Kadara Port?" Jaal asked her over dinner that evening. Everyone was jammed into the kitchen, much too small to fit the entire crew. It was a good thing that Suvi brought Kallo his food to the bridge, and in return Kallo helped Suvi make her bedtime tea before they all turned in for their nightly naps. Drack decided he needed to spend some personal time with the Nomad.

" You mean the port on Kadara that is run by Sloane Kelly?" The woman answered immediately in between bites of space dried rations quickly rehydrated. " I've heard of it. Back channels, that sort of thing,"

Vetra smirked. " You would have been a good smuggler," Her friendship with Ann started when they both worked to keep the Nexus viable in the aftermath of the uprising. If they ever crossed paths before Andromeda, Ann didn't remember the turian at all.

" Meh." Jaal found her dismissal shockingly casual. The woman gravitated to crime and trouble like the Kett to the Angara.

" I mean it," The pair resembled sisters as they stared each other down and then each went back to their own food without argument. That didn't stop Jaal from leaning into the pair, not certain if pairing their talents together actually bode well for everyone's sanity. Then again, Drack and Vetra did have their own side deals that took place when they thought no one was listening and keeping tabs.

" I know, but smuggling wasn't really my area…Have you ever opened a cargo container to find people staring back at you?" Vetra had nothing to say to that. The mood dipped back into somber territory. " Besides, smooth talking people and greasing palms wasn't always my favorite method of taking care of business,"

Jaal stared down at his paste. Ann's jaw popped as she ate, Vetra glaring at the human. " At least you find your people," How many of his people have they never found? Never recovered?

" Not always. I looked for years for my brother and sister and couldn't find them. I even tried to track down lost family members and friends for others. Not everyone gets found," Ann casually answered Jaal as Scott entered the kitchen and removed his food from the oven. He squeezed in between Vetra and Ann. Ann shifted closer to Jaal, Jaal leaning back in the seat without issue. He rested his arm behind Ann's head, admiring her hair for the oddity that it was.

Scott noted this and smirked. Jaal asked Liam about why his hair was different than Scott's and Cora's and that was an interesting and embarrassing conversation to witness and take part in…. " You're here because you know more than Tann is willing to share," He nodded to Vetra, who boxed in Ann more than she already did, smirking at the raised eyebrow received in return.

" No offense, but are you sure you want Mr. Ama Durav here to learn all the dirty little secrets?" Ann answered him in between bites. " I wasn't part of leadership, didn't want to be. Tann is just a dirty bureaucrat who happens to be good at dealing with people's bullshit without getting attached,"

Vetra and Scott locked eyes longer than expected. Jaal thought he heard the pair flirting earlier, but he wasn't certain. After Ann shared some vids with him of Turians and Humans in 'intimate' positions, he understood that relations were possible between the species. Ann's relationship with a Turian that Jaal met over a brief vid call reminded the Angaran that the Initiative wasn't necessarily a military force alone.

Scott nodded. " You said my dad used you once his money and contacts ran out," He didn't take his eyes off her as he confronted the subject head on.

" Your mom was dying, Ryder. What Alec did for her should inspire any woman's heart to do leaps and flips," Ann found herself frowning. She already missed Kandros. " I lead him to money. All he had to do was share his discoveries with less than reputable people time to time, but even I have standards. I refused to work with certain people regardless of how much money they had. Especially Cerberus. They were a really shady organization,"

" I've heard of them," Vetra remarked, nodding to Scott. Jaal understood that to mean the pair would be talking privately later.

" The A.I. disaster," Ann nodded along. " It leaked out through unofficial channels. I ended up working with another intel broker and stumbled on that little gem. That was just a disaster waiting to happen. The Geth were a sentient race, and therefore would not respond well to being melded with a human mind.

Scott lifted his head. " The Shadowbroker," He didn't believe SAM when SAM shared that Ann Mulder worked for a multitude of unsavory characters. How she became an official member of the Andromeda Initiative with her checkered past baffled Scott. He went through an intense screening process that excluded anyone with a medical illness, mental illness, and people who lacked proper familial connections. If her contributions to SAM allowed her to be included in the Intiative, then he wanted to discuss that matter privately for SAM's protection.

" A legend in intel brokering," Ann shared, for Jaal's benefit. " I worked for him for a time, especially when trying to hunt down my siblings."

" How did the Shadow Broker figure in to SAM's development?"

" He didn't," Ann glanced up at Jaal, brow raised. " What?"

Jaal just shook his head. " I didn't say anything-"

" Right, right…"

" Honest,"

" This is about the vids, isn't it?" Ann blurted out. " Look, I can send the vids to your omnitool-"

Vetra chuckled. Scott caught on a moment later as Jaal started to peer into the watery orb that hovered above his wrist. " Which one did you show him?"

" Lusty Turian Hot for Human Babe III," Ann answered with a smirk. " I have at least half a dozen others, and I'm really surprised that they made a parody of Vorcha and Asari: On the Range,"

Scott's brow rose. " Whose interest is Vorcha and Asari: On the Range?"

" We were laying in bed together and-"

" Stop,"

" You slaughter Kett, and you can't even handle a mere mention-"

" I don't need images in my head," Scott raised his hand, palm outward to stop Ann from embarrassing them all.

Vetra nudged Ann and leaned in toward her. " Please tell me that the Parody lives up to the comedy," She whispered, winking at Scott. Scott dug into his food determined to not fall prey to the women.

Jaal put his arm around Ann and Vetra. " Tell me more about this comedy. What are the Vorcha?" Scott left the kitchen before the ladies could detail the vorcha to the Angaran and then go into detail about the comedy itself. It took over an hour before they emerged from the kitchen after watching the porn parody featuring a rather muscular Vorcha and an Asari with overly large breasts. This was how Cora found them despite Scott's warning. The threesome half expected Suvi to join them, therefore surprised when Drack poked his head in asking them if they knew if Andromeda vids were being made.

It was at this point that Jaal remembered his manners and excused himself. Ann escaped to the bunks to catch some sleep while Vetra and Drack joined forces to track down a supplier of this new demand. Scott woke to find everyone milling about the ship tending to their various projects. Liam seemed more determined than ever to kill himself through thrills while Drack wanted to help Liam kill himself. Vetra fussed over Scott's choice of their next destination – Voeld.

Even Jaal's description of it put everyone on edge, well everyone except Ann. " I'll be able to make a snow angel," She said with a childlike grin.

" You are a weird one, Mulder," He teased, preparing his armor for their landing on the planet.

From orbit, it sent a chill down everyone's spines. Jaal turned to Ann. " What are angels? Are they another race?"

Ann shook her head. " They're…er, part of a religious belief,"

" And Snow Angels come when they're called?" Jaal's face was comical as he tried to ascertain if this belief had any connection to scientific events.

Suvi traded secret glances with Cora. " If only," She spoke up. " Voeld would be the most protected planet of the cluster,"

" The Kett would have nowhere to run," Cora chimed in.

Ann walked off the bridge to the meeting room above the research center to log in another journal entry. She hoped to get another vid call in with Tiran. While she enjoyed spending some R-rated time with Vetra and Jaal the night prior, she missed Tiran and the nights they spent watching combat vids of the APEX teams. Tiran Kandros's military mind matched her ability to point out patterns and behaviors. Together they made quite the team.

Drack cozied up to her by the vid-comm table as she prepared to 'dial' Kandros. Cozy might've been the wrong word. Clearly he wanted something and he didn't want people prying. " I've heard of you before,"

Admiring his bony decorative armor piece, she crossed her arms over her chest. " Yeah?"

" You kept the Terminus system an organized mess,"

" Pardon?"

" You ran medical supplies for Aria T'Loak before you ran off to wherever you ran off. Batarians had bounties on your head," He moved around the table so that he was facing her, putting the table between them. " All for some mythical search-"

" It is -was not a mythical search," She pressed the 'dial' button on the touch screen and waited for the connection to be made. Her glared rested on Drack, even through Kandros's holographic form as it appeared upon connection being confirmed. " Tiran, you look like hell,"

The turian laughed. " Twice over. How is the Tempest?"

" We spent the last two days scanning planets, and now we're at Voeld. It's an Angaran planet, snow covered. Jaal Ama Darav went with the Pathfinder and Vetra to the surface to meet with the Resistance leader there,"

" And you didn't offer to join them?"

" I would have, but I don't have the proper armor to withstand the cold of the planet," Ann answered him warmly. She relaxed a little. " I didn't get paid enough on the Nexus to afford real armor," Tiran laughed and then nodded. " Tann's wanting me to spy for him, Tiran. Once we land on Kadara, I need to speak with Sloane Kelly. There's a good chance she may shoot me on sight,"

" Then take protection with you," Distress caused her lover's voice to waver. His mandibles clenched in obvious discomfort. " I don't like Tann's plan. Why you?"

She rolled her eyes. " Remember those emails I told you about?" He nodded. " Well, turns out that the Advent people are anxious about protection. Heard I was able to make magic happen. Whatever they're smoking I want some because the odds of me making Tann see sense is like convincing the green eyed monster to stop being so jealous,"

Drack lingered around, watching the vid-call with half interest. He started to take apart his rifle to pass the time of the vid-call.

" And then Reyes at Kadara Port wanted to meet me, something about a contact of mine-which makes no sense, but since I have to speak to Sloane, I might as well meet with him."

" And these emails just appeared out of space?" Tiran asked in suspicion.

Ann shook her head, her long hair shifting with her head movement. " I know nothing, Tiran. If I did, I'd tell you. I will say that if Addison doesn't start showing some real progress with Eos soon, Tann is going to lose his patience. We all know how he's impossible as it. He wants daily reports from me. We barely are able to make progress without something derailing us. The crew that was assigned to the Tempest is the only company I have at the moment, and three of them went to the surface,"

" Hmm, I received something as well, not sure what to make of it," Her omni-tool pinged. An email with an attachment. The message was short and to the point. " It's not Dr. Fukumoto, Kesh confirmed it-"

Drack rose quickly, almost impossibly quick. " How is my granddaughter?" He moved around to stand behind Ann, dwarfing her in comparison. She found Tiran's surprise to be rather amusing, just shrugging as he glanced downward toward her in question.

The vid-call lasted another twenty minutes as the men skimmed over Nexus politics and Kesh's ability to keep Tann from going off cockeyed. Drack grinned toothily at Ann when she ended the call with a promise to call Kandros within 24 hours. Sadly the vid-calls did not count as dates. " I like him, Kid,"

" Kid?" She demanded insulted.

His shoulder clap almost put her on her ass. " When you're my age, everyone is a kid, Kid,"

" So, since you like him, I assume you'll be at the Rite of Bonding?" She called after Drack. Laughter was her answer. Her gaze went back to the email. The anti-alien sentiment laced in the warning to stay away from Ann Mulder chilled her blood. She had no idea who could have sent it to Kandros, but the turian slur they used infuriated her. She found solace laying in the bunk getting some shut eye, waking to find Jaal and Liam removing their armor in preparation for showers. They stunk of Kett blood and sweat.

She laid back down as the men slipped into the adjacent showers next compartment over and closed her eyes again. " How was the surface?" Ann asked Liam. Some time during the vid-call and her nap the Pathfinder swapped out people. Smart man, Scott Ryder was.

" You should be asking what's harder to climb – sand or snow," Liam countered before launching into a vivid description of how Scott floored the Nomad to launch off cliffs and climb impossible ascents that should have done more damage to the Nomad than it did. Ann thanked the stars she didn't have to endure the awful driving.

Jaal exited the shower with a towel around his waist for her sake. She covered her eyes with her pillow to keep the image out of her head. While his eyes were dreamy – yes, she could fall in love with those eyes all day long – the rest of his form did nothing for her. Literally besides his eyes and his voice, he was not attractive at all.

" It's not like he almost broke your neck," Jaal countered. " I almost bounced off the ceiling when we went on three wheels just to escape an Enoch,"

" Enoch?"

" Big beasts," Liam answered Ann, grinning like an idiot. " C'mon, don't be such an Adhi-"

" If you weren't such a Kaerkyn," Jaal countered.

Ann held the pillow over her face as she tuned the men out. While their buddy-buddy behavior was cute in an endearing brotherly way, it did nothing for the growing headache. Yeah, sure she could have gone to the doctor on board for something to alleviate it, but that didn't help what caused it in the first place. The thought of facing Sloane made her want to run back to the Nexus with her tail tucked between her legs. Then there was this Reyes fellow with weird information, and weird information always lead to trouble. She drowned in trouble. Everyone drowned in trouble.

If trouble were the Scourge, there'd be no habitable planets in the Heleus Cluster.

A hand rested next to her head, and she smelled soap. " Hey," Liam said in a lowered voice. " How was Sara the last time you saw her?"

" Still in a medical coma," Ann answered the man. " Alive, thankfully,"

" Yeah. I didn't really get introduced to her before. Not properly, and the Pathfinder is always saying how she'd love to be part of our missions,"

Ann lifted the pillow from her face. " Sara would go crazy over Rem-tech. She loved Prothean technology, and Rem-tech would top that. Not a lot of Prothean artifacts functioned and most Rem-tech does," She sighed. " Both of the kids take after their mother and father in different ways. They get their adventure from their father and their connection to what they care about from their mother…SAM may be an A.I. but he gets his connection to humanity through Ellen Ryder. Alec Ryder just gave him a voice,"

Jaal skulked back into the bunk room. " SAM is useful,"

" SAM is illegal," Ann reminded him. " Too many bad A.I. experiences over all. Back in the Milky Way, it's amazing that Alec Ryder wasn't arrested and imprisoned,"

A silence fell over the group as they each settled down. Ann laid back down with the pillow beneath her head while Liam and Jaal became absorbed in their omni tools. Peebee's loud singing in the shower left much to be desired as her off tune disaster of a serenade forced Ann out of bed. She stood just outside the entrance of the shower. " Peebee, I swear-"

" What?" Peebee tried to act innocent.

" Your singing," Ann said through gritted teeth. " It's nails on a chalkboard,"

" They still have those?" Peebee asked in amazement. If Ann were a lesbian or heterosexual male, she'd probably enjoy the dripping wet asari in front of her. She was neither, therefore the naked female did nothing for her.

Jaal and Liam waited out the outcome of the confrontation. Every shower Peebee took, her off tune singing hurt everyone's ears. " Please, I am begging you to stop singing," Ann cupped her hands together in a praying manner. " Name your price-"

" Ryder,"

" What?" Ann blurted out. " You want the Pathfinder as payment for shutting up?" Peebee nodded. In that collective moment, Jaal and Liam both fell very silent. Ann glanced over her shoulder, nearly going backward into the Pathfinder. She elbowed Scott and slipped past him back to her bunk. Jamming ear plugs in, she closed her eyes again and fell back into la la land. Liam and Jaal listened in amazement as Scott sweet talked Peebee into stopping her performance for that evening at least. As Scott walked away, he found himself missing his sister more and more.

The next few days passed sluggishly for Ann. Vetra spent most days on Voeld working the Angara at the base of operations. Drack joined her whenever he wasn't accompanying the Pathfinder to slaughter Kett and run down miscellaneous missions. Liam and Cora took turns staying on the ship with Ann, Suvi, and Kallo. Peebee alternated between going on missions and hibernating on the Tempest to avoid the cold that permeated the entire planet. Jaal accompanied the Pathfinder everywhere, acting as a liason to smooth over the interactions between battered and suspicious Angara rightfully fearful of aliens.

When Scott ordered their visit to Kadara, then the Nexus, as a reward for the hard work, Ann asked him if he'd be willing to help her resolve her problems. His immediate consent left her a little concerned for his general well being. She could have asked him to help her fight off a thresher maw and he'd probably still say yes.

That's what Eos needed – a thresher maw.

When they set foot on Kadara, Vetra and Drack ran for the market place – no doubt to make a black market deal. Jaal lingered on the Tempest as long as he could but even he needed some time off the ship and he found his way to Kralla's Song. Ann dragged herself to the Tartarus, where she found none other than Reyes Vidal in a private room enjoying what could have been wine from a personal reserve. She dropped down onto the cushioned seat that ran the length of the wall. " So you're Vidal," She said without ceremony.

He sent an email to her. " I didn't expect you in person,"

" You would prefer that I spoke via vid-call?" She arched a brow in supreme confusion. " I thought you said that the Outlaws were losing grip of Kadara Port,"

" They are, but that's not why I contacted you. I contacted you because someone contacted me wanting to deliver this to you," He transferred over 10,000 credits without a word of why or who. " I've held my end of the bargain. Now we're both free to conduct ourselves. Heard the Pathfinder was in the Port,"

Ann stared at the amount in her account, the shock eventually wearing off as she found herself even more confused. Why would anyone pay her 10,000 credits? She pressed her lips together in thought. " Well, fuck, this makes no sense at all,"

Reyes nodded. " I'd offer to buy you a drink, but…"

" The swill at Kralla's Song is less likely to kill me," She retorted sharply. " Besides, if you're after the Pathfinder, he's probably pissing off Sloane right now," And she was right behind him in that task. Tann wanted her to get info on the Outcasts. More importantly who was dead, who wasn't dead so that they could update their databases. Her feet lead her to the door.

The man rose to his feet, walking her to Tartarus's upper level exit into the slums. She barely got more than twenty feet when she thought she saw someone being gutted in an alleyway. She shoved her hands in her pockets and kept walking. Her pistol was close, just in case. The smell of Sulphur irritated her nose, the taste eventually starting to bother her even more. Taking the lift up to the Port, she whistled to herself. The hub of activity and people, the general purr of civilization assured her that everything would turn out okay.

At best, they would defeat the Kett. At worst, they'd die trying.

Not that she minded either outcome. Life was all about tragedy and happiness. If you didn't have one, you had the other. You were always running from one or the other, for whatever reasons that drove you.

Reyes waited till he was certain that no one would bother him and then messaged the previous owner of the 10,000 credits.

 **Transferred credits. Target has returned to Port. Will remind target of Advent's wishes in near future.**

He leaned back in the cushioned seat and closed his eyes, dreaming of a certain collective member that held his attention.

It was good to be king.


	5. Chapter 5

**Journal Entry – Day 453, Year 2819**

 **For the record, Voeld is an unhospitable world that is deserving of no praise. Unless You count the fact that is has a lot of snow and ice. If Eos and Voeld were melded into one, it would make the perfect Jungle world. Jaal brushes off the coldness as if it's a mere distraction. Cora and Liam agreed with me though. Even Vetra said that the cold seeps through the carapace. Drack doesn't complain about the cold until Dr. T'Perro corners him for physical evaluations of his prothestics and synthetic organs. Then he goes on about how his knees aren't as forgiving anymore. Given that he's over 1,400 years old, I imagine knees being unforgiving are the least of his worries.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 455, Year 2819**

 **First day on Kadara and I am impressed with Sloane Kelly's method of administration. Witnessed a gutting, mugging, and almost got beat down myself by a bunch of slum goons looking for an easy score. Can't say that I'm surprised Kadara is a shit hole. It was a former Kett base, therefore a shit hole to start with, and now it's infested with outlaws of all caliber. Vetra is looking after the ship while Cora is keeping an eye on the Nomad. Liam starting paying the dock workers for their discretion. Jaal is the only one who really seems out of place here. The uptight do-gooder finds it hard to breathe, let alone relax.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 456, Year 2819**

 **My new…contact has paid me a hefty sum and I still don't know why. I broke down and purchased some armor with it. Added an assault rifle to my load out and some consumables to keep my head on my shoulders. It felt strange walking around armored outside of the main port area, but after a brief conversation with the Collective members, I've been promised a list of who they know is alive and dead. The Outlaws weren't so friendly. Kaetus agreed to provide a list as long as I paid the proper dues to Sloane. I'm adding it as an expenditure that I'm charging Tann for, whether Tann likes it or not.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 458, Year 2819**

 **Pathfinder found a pregnant woman in space. A stupid woman that decided she was going to start a family in the middle of disaster after disaster without so much as a proper plan. Ryder sent her to Eos instead of the Nexus. Part of me wants the woman to face the music for her thefts, but as she did give birth to the first child born in Andromeda, I'll give her a pass for historical reasons. Something interesting – during the system exploration, a Remnant ship had been discovered among the scourge. Peebee and Suvi wont' stop obsessing over the data collected by the probe and scans.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 459, Year 2819**

 **Tiran mentioned that I should return to the Nexus. Tann has consolidated our apartments to make more room for more people who were returning to the Nexus. Tann moved me in with Tiran without telling either of us. Tiran's livid for the lack of notification. I'm livid that Tiran's livid because now I wonder if he's as ready to settle down as much as I am. Am I over reacting?**

The bridge erupted in cheers as Scott Ryder removed his helmet. Sweat dripped down his forehead. " And that is why we have hair, to catch the sweat," I teased Jaal as he too started removing his soiled Rofjinn.

He hmphed. " Why is Kosta's hair so-"

" Nappy?" I finished for him. " It's because of the way it grows. It's a different shape than –" I didn't want to sound racist, but there were so many ways to really say that nappy hair was almost singularly applicable to black people. " Well…It's a springy helix shape when it grows, so it takes on a different texture. It looks thicker and such," Liam grinned as he heard the familiar subject being addressed again.

" Would you like to touch it?" Liam teased Jaal.

Jaal glared at the black human male. " No,"

I started to walk away.

Heavy footsteps followed me. " Mulder, you seemed at ease on Kadara. Did you find what you needed while there?" His interest, I assumed had more to do with his reports to the Resistance than it did in my actual work.

We walked the path to the research center. Ryder slid down the ladder to take over a shower before Vetra teased him about his stink. In truth Vetra liked that he wasn't afraid to get dirty. It also put the fear of death into her every time he left the ship. " My Ryder is not going to die today, Ann. If he does, I'm going to go on a mass killing spree," She said before the mission to reset the vault.

I pitied her. It didn't take me long to watch Vetra follow his example as she too needed to shower before being presentable. " Yes and no. Sloane tried to shoot me. Reyes is more than he seems, and I've got a bad feeling about that planet all around. If it's not trying to kill you, it's trying to burn you with what should be a life saving force," Jaal started to unclothe himself in the tech lab he called a bedroom.

I leaned in the doorway, finding his gradual relaxing around the crew to be a gift of massive proportions. While he didn't trust all of us yet, he did sense we weren't like the Kett. I found him fascinating. He was as self-sufficient as any true soldier could be. On top of that, his emotions were honest. His alertness never missed a beat, and he never lacked for interesting conversation.

" How did the Voeld vault compare to the Eos vault?" Ryder managed to activate two vaults in a month and half. Normally I'd say full speed ahead, but at this pace, Scott Ryder was going to break himself. What was I supposed to tell Sara when that happened?

Well, Sara, your brother was a hero. He faced down countless foes and survived an inhospitable planet you decided to call Habitat 7. I wish I could give you better news, but both your brother and father are dead…You have my sympathies.

No. I refused to have that conversation with Sara Ryder. Jaal ceased to remove the lower half of his armor. " It was colder,"

" That's it?"

" You expected a detailed report?" He mocked in sincerity.

I held up a hand. " Fine. You don't want to talk about it. I get it, but if Ryder dies and you let him die, you're explaining to his sister why he's dead. All of you," I walked off before the Angaran could argue the point with me. I found myself in front of the meeting room vid-console again and dialed up Tiran Kandros on schedule. We agreed that every 30 hours of vid time counted as 1 date during the last vid-call. 30 seemed to be our magic number, so why not stick with it until a better number revealed itself?

It felt like ages as I proudly showed off my new armor and the assault rifle. We spent two hours going over the rifle- how to clean it, how to preserve it, and how it compared to other rifles without mods. With mods, the possibilities were endless. I started to put the rifle back together when Ryder made his presence known and asked Kandros how everything faired on the Nexus.

" You know what turians like, Kandros," Scott said after Kandros gave him the run down of Addison's joy at having a new outpost to flaunt at Tann. " What kind of drinks do they get a real buzz out of?"

" Does this have to do with anything concerning Vetra Nyx? I've already been warned to stay out of it by Ann," Kandros laughed at Scott. I focused on the task at hand, instead of locking gazes with Mr. Smooth himself. " Besides, you know her better than most people, save Sidera,"

" Fair point," Scott allowed. " How are you permitted so much comm time? You speak every other day with Mulder, spending at least more than an hour together,"

" Someone has to exercise the vid-comms," I remarked softly, glowering at Scott.

My vid-calls were none of his business. Especially since his flirting with Vetra became the curiosity of the entire ship. Suvi started talking about the scientific reasons that flirting was necessary while Kallo teased that if the Pathfinder was going to become cozy with their supply officer, then maybe Vetra could convince the Pathfinder to let them take an extended vacation on Eos while minor business was handled on the first outpost. Peebee, of course, became jealous whenever Scott tracked down Vetra instead of her and sometimes resorted to dramatic entrances and exits. Out of all of them, Drack cared the least, although he kept warning Scott that Vetra was a woman not to be trifled with.

Scott wasn't the only one interested in the vid-calls either. Drack liked to talk shop with Kandros and Jaal often asked Kandros embarrassing questions that lead to long emails that turned into a sexual foreplay for whenever I would return to the Nexus. Dr. T'Perro told me about her own father and how she missed him. Turians, she said, made either the best parents or the worst. Her father stuck around after she was born and she'd been at his bedside when he died, holding his hand. Vetra would sneak in little comments that proved she listened on the conversations more than she let on.

I half expected to find Kandros tied up on my bunk as a present within the next month. Between half the crew's expectations of how drunk the Rite of Bonding would be and the need for something good to cling to in times of hardship, I don't think I'd mind that kind of present.

" I'm head of security here," Kandros reminded Scott. " I set the hours and I have enough personnel that not everyone is stretched thin,"

" Including yourself,"

" Including myself," Kandros repeated with more force. Scott crossed his arms and tapped his lips with his fingertip, completely skeptical. " We're not disrupting important communications, are we?"

With the rifle fully assembled again, I pointed the weapon down to the floor. " Are you done interrogating him, Pathfinder? Can I have him back?"

Scott took a step back, hands in the air. " He's all yours, but we still need to talk after your done here," He hopped the railing and landed on the floor below, much to the good doctor's consternation. While she lectured him on his bad habits, he brushed her off.

I returned to Tiran's piercing gaze. " I did some digging," He announced. " Your benefactor is most definitely from the Advent. The Advent is on the verge of collapse, and the believers are desperate for a lifeline. They hope that you can do more for their future than their current leader is," How he came upon this knowledge before me I didn't know.

" So what does 10,000 credits mean for me?" I demanded in return, anxious.

Worry reflected in the distressed flanging. I just wanted to run my fingers over his fringe and whisper that everything would be okay. " You're a bought and paid for woman,"

" Tann and the Advent,"

" Tann's denying that your mission to Kadara had anything to do with him,"

" You actually confronted-" I face palmed.

Tiran huffed. " No. Addison did. The list of names forwarded to her were matched to our records, and she wanted to know why she didn't have the lists before," He folded and unfolded his arms. " You really think I would compromise your position?"

" No…" I lied. " I just..you tend to jump prematurely sometimes,"

His mandibles angled sharply as he considered how to best answer. " So…what do you think 10,000 credits buys?" Smooth, Mr. Romantic, smooth, I thought as I pondered it myself.

My mind already started putting together a plan as I used the new knowledge about the Advent. " Don't suppose that the Advent are religious in any way?"

" The reports didn't uncover that,"

" What about the Advent's mission – besides being a sovereign power?" I pressed, ignorant of the fact that Jaal soon made himself comfortable in the area as well. " Surely we should have a name for some of their leaders,"

" No names," Kandros shook his head. " They want you-

I shook my head. " Why me? What's so special about me? I don't have a SAM in my head." Half the people that wanted the Pathfinder wanted to use his SAM. The other half didn't have the means or inclination to handle it themselves.

" Perhaps this is not for the Pathfinder to resolve," Jaal announced. My coffee went the opposite direction onto the floor, and Kandros turned toward the voice. The Angaran approached the table. " It could be more personal,"

I sighed. " We'll discuss the Advent more via email, Tiran. Go get rest. I'll be in touch as long as nothing happens," I touched my hand to my lips and watched him touch his hand to his forehead. The call ended. " Jaal, don't suppose I could 'borrow you' next time we're on Eos?"

If his expression changed, I couldn't tell. " Of course," He walked off before I could demand satisfaction for scaring the hell out of me. Where was the damn pet pyjak? I used a hand cloth to mop up the mess before making myself comfortable in the crew quarters. Using the omni-tool I started to make a list of what I knew and didn't know and how it might be connected to everything. The Advent started to shape up into a power player with Tann as a distant second.

Peebee's head poked up before I could blink. " What are you doing?" She asked with a grin.

" Thinking," I answered honestly. " A whole lot of thinking,"

" The whole ship's heard of the 10,000 credits. Could I borrow-"

" No,"

She pouted. " But you didn't even let me fin-"

" No," I repeated myself in exasperation. " You forget that I also have other customers to tend to,"

She stopped pouting, head cocked. " I could help,"

" Mulder, what did I say about needing to talk?" Scott appeared next to Peebee. He sounded unhappy, peeved maybe.

I shooed them both away from the bed and slid off the mattress. The Tempest provided compact and comfortable beds for the crew. It lacked real protection however. " Fine. Let's talk. Your room," I followed the Pathfinder out of the crew area and the short walk to his quarters. He had the best space in the entire ship. His bed was at least double what my bunk offered, and then there was the sitting area, the viewing deck squeezed in, and the desk area. All of it – his.

To be fair, it was his job to actually make the worlds habitable and that monumental job came with perks. " How much do you know about SAM?" Scott dropped onto one of the couches, motioning me to follow suit. I did.

Pet Pyjak curled up beside the Pathfinder.

" SAM's more than an A.I. He's got…advanced programming," I allowed, not sure how to explain it. I know that Alec favored his SAM over the others, only because it was the SAM he'd be using. The other SAMs were built 'to code' to satisfy the Initiative's comfort levels. " SAM was your mother's companion for a long time, Scott…When she passed, your father transferred that intelligence to himself. SAM is literally the living history of your bloodline. I wasn't kidding when I said that I wasn't surprised that Cora was passed over. That is why, and it had nothing to do with you 'stealing the position'."

Scott started to pour drinks for them. The shiny metal cups with the Initiative's logos promised to keep the drink cool. " How much does he know about my mother's memories?"

" Well, his purpose wasn't to store memories…His was to keep her illness in check. He could probably offer you a prognosis of her well being at any specific time, but if you want to know if your mother treasured having you at home for New Year's, then you're going to luck out," I accepted the drink handed over. " Thanks for getting me away from Peebee, by the way,"

He winked and grinned. " Harry told me about your visits with Sara. I'm just glad that someone visited her while I was away. Besides, it's good to have someone who knows all the dirty secrets," I understood that sentiment very well.

" I don't' know about dirty…more like dark and dingy," I shrugged, curling my legs up beneath me. That was the thing about Scott Ryder. He made you feel a part of something worth keeping. " SAM's an amazing invention. More than that, he's also keeping us all alive,"

" What do you know about your family?" Scott said, watching me with guarded concern.

I cocked my head. " My family is the Milky Way, Ryder. My mom's memory is gone, and thank the stars for that or else she'd be forever mourning the loss of her children and her husband-"

" No. I mean the extended family," He cut me off, sipping his drink casually.

Slinging my arm over the back of the seat, I sighed. " Well, there's an Uncle and Aunt a part of Cerberus. We didn't talk much because I worked with aliens to make progress happen. They believe humans were the supreme race," I hated Cerberus. They used the lawlessness of the Terminus system to pull off dangerous research that could have lead to far worse events.

" And this Uncle and Aunt-did they take an interest in your career?"

At least he didn't call my hunt for my siblings a mythical hunt. I still owed Drack a kick to the quads for that one.

" Maybe. I don't know, to be honest. Didn't have time to notice. After Dad died, Mom fell into a depression. Aria helped me alleviate some of that with the running of medical supplies to and from Omega, but in the end, it was the Shadow Broker who took me to the edges of the Terminus System and back,"

" And the Batarians having a bounty on your head?" He asked next.

I stifled an exaggerated growl. " You've been talking to Drack,"

" You're evading the question," He bounced back quickly. " Answer it,"

I didn't like dwelling on Batarians much. They left a sour taste in my mouth and often left me wishing I could shoot something. Shooting the Pyjak was off limits. Shooting the Pathfinder wasn't permitted. " 15,000 for my head, last I checked," Not bad considering that I took a few years off of terrorizing pirates and raiders.

SAM spoke up from his tether to the Tempest. " We have identified a biological match of another colonists that confirms a sibling match, Miss Mulder,"

" Clarify," I ordered, my own heart rate slowing down.

SAM's holographic blue sphere seemed to quiver. The longer I stared at it, the more I felt like the image had a life of its own. " A colonist that traveled with the Nexus matches familial DNA,"

" To what degree?"

" Sister," SAM answered crisply. " She identified herself as Aubry Messing,"

Aubry Messing. Name didn't ring a bell, but I trusted SAM to know what he was talking about. " So I have a sister who escaped the Batarians, failed to tell me she was alive, and is here in Andromeda-"

" Was," SAM answered. " An intercepted transmission from Advent personnel to Tiran Kandros reveals that she has died due to radiation poisoning. But not before bearing a child-"

Everything I knew and understood dropped out beneath me. I gripped the cup tighter than possible, impossible rage and relief comingling into a volatile cocktail of complete and utter disbelief. " Are you saying that I'm an Aunt, SAM?"

" Yes, Miss Mulder,"

" Why would they contact Tiran Kandros?" My mind struggled to piece together the pieces, but now I started to understand why they were contacting me instead of Nexus leaders or even the Pathfinder.

Questions hurled through my mind at the speed of a fastball multipled by 100. Over and over the same ones popped up like a disease, implanting themselves in the distinct emotion I've long considered the worst of all sins – betrayal.

SAM and Scott must have communicated via private channel, Scott's head bobbing up and down. " Mayor Bradley…recovered the child,"

" What?" I was up on my feet. " Is it alive? Please tell me it's alive, it better be-" I started to feel faint, Scott rising up to stop me from pacing back and forth. His hand on my shoulder physically rooted me even as my mind now permanently bounced between betrayal, confusion, and grief. I wasn't even aware of the hot tears on my cheeks until I found my face resting against Scott Ryder's chest.

Silence filled the space only as long as the door stayed close. " I-" Cora stopped mid-step seeing the embrace. She started to back out slowly.

I pulled away. " Is the baby alive?"

" Jessica Messing is alive," Scott confirmed. " She was a peace offering to the Nexus-"

" Peace offering?" The whisper threatened to turn violent. " They gave me 10,000 credits so that I'd negotiate for them and then offer my niece up as a peace offering?!"

Scott took a step back, securely grabbing hold of both my wrists. " Director Tann wanted to discuss custodial arrangements-"

" Why?" I was going to rip Tann's head off. I was really going to rip his head off if he even tried to take the custody from me. I'd kill half the fucken station-" SAM, what would happen if I killed Director Tann?"

SAM answered bluntly. " You would be convicted of murder and intent to murder, and then sentenced to life in confinement, Miss Mulder. I highly advise against this course of action," Cora lingered near the door, listening to the fast growing nightmare and no comprehension of why I wanted to kill Tann.

For that matter, Scott didn't understand why either. " The last name is something that can be changed, and since you planned on bonding with Tiran Kandros anyway-"

" Get to the point, Ryder," I practically yelled. My face burned red as my blood rushed through my body. The heady anger decimated any hope of having an otherwise uneventful day.

Scott guided me back to the seat. He offered me the bottle instead of the cup. I took the bottle, ignored the cup, and stared at the Andromeda Initiative label. Give and take. Give and fucken take. Reward me for my 13 years of searching with a hope and smash it in less than a minute. Give me something to cling to, and then drown me in the legalities. Give and take. Nothing could ever be simple, could it?

" It's time you've met your niece. Not like the Kett are going anywhere any time soon, and I'm sure Jaal wants to see the cultural center again," The rest of what he had to say didn't register. I felt nothing, total numbness shutting down any emotion that might have allowed me to emotionally cope. " Mulder!" I practically darted for the cargo bay, huddling in the Nomad. The silence acted like a lullaby to a wounded and broken heart and soul.

Everything I fought for and believed in – just swept away by less than a half hour conversation. I came to Andromeda for a new beginning, and it delivered. Now if it could learn to dispense the surprises in less frequent intervals, I might be able to survive to see 50.

I looked up to find Gil watching me from the upper floor and sunk deeper into the seat, unwilling to face anyone. f


	6. Chapter 6

Waiting was the hardest part. Foster Addison helped Kandros tend to the infant a little over four months old, but not even she could help when Director Tann told Kandros that the child required a more womanly touch. Normally such a comment wouldn't have bothered the turian but he and Addison started to see eye to eye on many things concerning the Nexus and their people in general. Kandros almost told Tann where to eat his rifle when Tann told him that he was temporarily recalling Ann from the field to tend to their bargaining piece in keeping the Advent part of the Initiative.

That opened a whole new world of possibilities that long frustrated the turian. They'd only briefly been separated and in that brief period their vid-calls saved his sanity. He forgot how comforting it was to have a nude human female laying next to him as they dissected APEX recordings for information on the enemy. He forgot how much he relied on her to tell him about the Nexus and its going ons. He forgot how much he treasured the value of being half of a whole instead of half of nothing. She made him want to get on one knee and beg her hand in bonding.

And now this child, this little infant no more than four months old needed the woman he needed. The innocent babe that the Advent offered up like a political bargaining chip. Just gazing down at it in its sling across his chest made him want to strangle the human male that offered it up to Bradley. All the other going ons barely mattered to him. He feared harming the child with his talons, and not having mastered the art of diapering, he struggled to properly clean and diaper the child even after a week of practice.

The Pathfinder promised to return Ann Mulder when his schedule permitted it. They got delayed by several unusual discoveries along the way, thus the few days turned into a week. " Just a moment longer," He promised the infant, not that it understood what he said. The fleshy helpless bundle breathed evenly. Healthy, Harry said.

Still, there'd been at least six trips to Harry whenever the child spit up formula and then the cranky spell when the child had gas. Harry offered to take the baby off his hands until Ann returned, and he refused. He wanted Ann to see that he could take care of a human child.

" Careful there, boss." One of his recruits teased him. " Someone might call you domesticated,"

He frowned. " I don't see you holding this child,"

" Don't want to either," The young man shook his head. " I like my bachelorhood,"

It wouldn't always be like that, Kandros thought, as he mindlessly stroked the baby's head. Once one got past their military days, they wanted something to tie them down in a world that swept them away. He wanted someone to ground him ever since he'd been tasked with going to Andromeda. He was the government's reassurance, along with others, but they wanted him to spearhead the group. Most of the group still slept aboard the Natanus, assuming that the Natanus still existed and safely housed all the colonists. They stood at the docking exit across from the cultural center. One day the only thing they'd have to worry about was who would be making dinner and who would take out the garbage.

The door opened up, Ann squabbling with Liam Kosta about the cost of equipment parts. Kandros almost said nothing as she neared him. " Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," She purred as she sidled up to him and placed a kiss to each mandible before turning her attention to the babe in the neon yellow sling. " Hello, Babydoll…"

Liam Kosta drifted back to attach himself to Vetra, except Vetra claimed Scott and Peebee for a trip to the Vortex. Drack offered to take Liam to New Tuchanka if he really wanted to risk life and death. Jaal and Cora followed up, heading straight for the cultural center. Although they'd reset two vaults and established two outposts, they still had no lead on the turians or Salarian ark. They found something pertaining to the asari ark on Voeld and that was a dead end until they dug deeper into the matter. Walking away from Voeld felt like a breath of fresh air for all of them, even if only it brought up more questions than it did answers.

Jaal stopped to eye up the child. " So that is what human young look like,"

" Yes," Ann answered him, holding out her arms to Kandros.

" And you must be the Tiran Kandros in person," Jaal offered his hand like Ann showed him. " You have my respect for all you've done for your people,"

Kandros shook the offered hand. " It is a relief that we're able to find a foothold," He loosened the cloth around the metal ring holding the sling in place. Ann scooped up the infant in her arms, clutching the child close. Tiran rested his hand against Ann's neck, gazing upon his lover in tender regard.

Cora tugged on Jaal's arm and moved them along to grant the couple some privacy.

" Are you going to keep the name chosen for her?" Tiran asked Ann as they walked toward the Tram. Ann relied on Kandros to guide them. " Or are you going to rename her?"

The woman looked up. " She's not going to be a Jessica or a Messing. She's a Mulder. More than that, she's her own person. Not a reincarnation," Her eyes reflected unshed tears, and the strength that kept her voice calm and steady showed no hint of how long it would hold.

They walked in silence past the merchants, past the colonists that were woken to repopulate Site 2, and onto the tram. It felt like everything threatened to snap on wrong breath. Held in suspension of everything sacred, the pair held back their long desired need to speak to each other. So much needed to be said, so much needed to be shared, so many ears that wanted to listen. When they arrived at operations, Ann took her time approaching Tann's office while Kandros lead the way two steps ahead.

" Director Tann awaits your arrival, Miss Mulder," The assistant greeted them warmly. The progress on the pathfinder space involved new displays. That didn't interest Ann or Kandros as they mounted the steps and followed the curvature of the space to the top of the space where Tann stood over a console and spoke to another over the comms demanding an update within the hour.

The salarian looked up at the sound of advancing footsteps. " Ah, You're back," His gaze flicked back and forth between the pair. " I trust that traveling with the Pathfinder hasn't dulled your instinct to travel,"

" Of course not," Ann answered without hesitation. " As I understand it, it's necessary for the future of our people. The Pathfinder is very capable and so is his team," She glanced up at Kandros to gauge his reaction. He kept his expression clean, attention forward and on the child that continued to sleep.

The turian didn't miss the tension within her soft voice. The tightness of her shoulders and back promised pain to whoever aggravated her. It might've made for a good welcome back present but they had an added responsibility to think of now. That bundle of burden liked to sleep sporadically and wake often. It puked, spit up, and ejected body waste that required constant attention. He wasn't sure he wanted children so soon and yet…he wanted to give this child a bright future.

Tann nodded. " I commend you for your diplomacy with the outcasts. It must've been hard with the distrust-"

" The only person that will be a pain is Sloane Kelly," Ann answered him quickly. She shifted her grip on the baby. " There's a work around to that – Kaetus,"

Tann nodded as if he knew who she spoke of. " I received your list of expenditures," His usual high strung voice reflected greater irritation, even as his large eyes seemed to narrow on Ann.

" We'll discuss those later. I'm more concerned about who's going to be caring for my niece," Her voice shifted, territorial now. Tann noted it clearly. " I want custody of her. She'll be my responsibility. I will be her mother, Kandros her father. Her name will not be Jessica Messing," The list of demands stated as if they would become law left Kandros impressed and fearful. He never saw her this dominant before.

The salarian typed away at his console. " Very well, adjusting records,"

" How is she older than the other child that was born in space?" Kandros asked curiously. " I thought the cryo blockers were still in place,"

Ann smiled at the baby. " Does it matter?"

It wasn't worth arguing about in front of Tann, Kandros decided. " No," He wanted to know what got past the blockers. If so, there were more children out there. Those children could be in danger.

" Did you have a name?" Tann interrupted them.

" Ellen Mulder," Ann answered readily. " She's going to be our future, she should honor the past as well," She chose Ellen after the Ryders' mother. " When the Rite of Bonding takes place, Ellen Kandros,"

Tiran found himself breathless. " It's not ne-"

" Yes, it is," She stopped him. " We are meant for so much more than we are now, and when we get there, we will be a family under the name that helped make it possible," Kandros put his arm around her and the child, Director Tann watching the threesome with limited curiosity.

Their audience soon exposed itself as Cora Harper and Scott Ryder both leaned over to pick up the dropped datapad that alerted to their presence. Kandros smirked. " I need to return to my duties. You know where I live. You have the code to enter," He was relieved that someone more familiar with human anatomy was in charge of the fragile babe.

Ann turned to Tann. Tann nodded. She turned on her heel and followed her lover and future mate. " Pathfinder,"

" Thank you," Scott nodded.

" Well, calling her SAM seemed a bit overkill," Ann retorted with a half smile. " I have to settle in," Cora walked with her to the office entrance and exit. The two watched the baby sleep, amazed by her existence.

News spread around the station fast enough, and the fertility specialist stopped by the apartment to take scans of the infant. " You can call me Jill. You would not believe how many people are ready to start families in Andromeda," Jill babbled on as she logged the scans of the infant. " I'll have to do a blood test as well, but for now the little darling is perfect,"

" Thank you for coming by to check on her," Ann spoke softly as she organized the diapers, wipes, and baby clothing within the cubby shelving once dominated by armor, weapon cleaning items, and a display rack for ship models that Kandros had yet to hang. " I haven't had a chance to actually take it all in,"

The woman stopped wiggling her fingers at the alert baby. " You're ready for this. If there's a person on this station that is the most qualified, it's you,"

" If by blood connection, then you are correct. I've never actually thought about children before coming to Andromeda…." Ann stopped organizing everything and went to the kitchen for another cup of coffee. " So I'm told you know Gil…"

" You didn't play poker with him, did you?" Jill laughed. " He's an absolute professional at Poker. Lost more than a few friends after he wiped them clean of credits,"

Hot water and coffee grinds intermingled producing a steady stream of a coffee bean flavored caffeine. Ann mixed in sugar and leaned back against the kitchen counter, holding the metal cup with both hands. She fought so hard to put a smile on her face. Her niece was in front of her partaking in belly time on the floor. Her man was within arm's reach again, and she still had a job off the Nexus. Yet the fact that her sister followed her to Andromeda and didn't bother telling her that she was alive infuriated her beyond comprehension.

It felt good to have female company that actually cared about something other than shooting Kett. Maybe she might be able to talk about the many thoughts that troubled her. " I did not play him at poker. I don't gamble. The Terminus system taught me that gambling is the quickest way to have someone hunt you down. But Gil's good company. The type of person that gives you a good laugh because you need it," She remembered how he talked her out of the Nomad and then got her completely drunk.

Dr. T'Perro fixed the hangover with a word of warning to Gil to watch the proof percentage next time. A little one on one counseling with the doctor reminded Ann of being in the hospital when she was younger. She hadn't always been a capable person, so when she took a round to the chest and nearly died from it, the therapy she'd received kept her busy for months. The PTSD wore off as she got back into the game a little bit smarter and quicker than before. Dr. T'Perro reminded her that talking helped the healing process before sending her off to her bunk to catch up on her emails.

The far away look in Jill's eye distracted Ann momentarily. " He was always good for a laugh. It's a shame he's not interested in women,"

" He'd be just like Ryder, a ladies magnet," Ann agreed in semi-good spirit. " But that is the lure known as Gil Brody. What a last name too. Brody,"

" A strong name," Jill agreed. She gave the baby a quick smooch on the forehead before placing it back on its tummy. " I really need to start prepping the rest of the human populace for starting families. With two outposts established, there is hope yet for our survival in this galaxy," Optimism rung as Jill waved goodbye and darted for the door.

As soon as the door closed, Ann exhaled and dropped onto the bed. " Why did you hide from me, Jessica? Where's Thaniel? And why did you use a false name to escape to Andromeda?" She spoke aloud the thoughts that haunted her.

Jaal's report to the Resistance consisted of over forty pages of information. He downloaded all the information the cultural center offered, and then added his own observations and interactions with the Milky Way species. His conclusion thus far supported what he suspected from the beginning. The real Initiative wanted to settle in the Heleus Cluster, seeking peace and cooperation with the aliens of this galaxy. The report that landed on Evfra's table troubled the Resistance leader more than he liked to admit.

Ever since the Tempest landed on Aya, the Angara witnessed the other half of the invaders. Evfra almost regret dispatching Jaal to keep an eye on the invaders, yet this report gave him enough information to make the decision that while their outcasts were to be avoided, the majority of the settlers posed no real threat. The Krogan-Turian-Salarian history unnerved him, while the Human-Turian conflict turned out to be a first contact story that more closely resembled the Kett-Angara conflict. The Rachni wars impressed upon Evfra the need to be grateful for the small blessings that their cluster granted them.

The Asari, as best he understood, biologically possessed the most universal adaptation of them all. They could mate with anyone of any race and a child would be produced using the best of the genetics. Their biotic abilities differed from the Angaran ability to utilize bioelectrical energy, yet the biotic ability echoed bioelectricity in a manner that fascinated Angaran scientists. Evfra reminded the scientists on Aya that taking subjects and treating them like beasts would not be the best course of action, keeping down the talk of experimentation as to not give the Milky Way species any reason to turn on the Angara like the Kett did.

Jaal proposed creating a joint scientific team to better develop technology that could be used against the Kett, a proposal that Evfra rejected on the basis of lack of proof of trust. Yes, the Pathfinder restarted the vault on Voeld and Eos. Yes, the Pathfinder held the imperative for the survival of the Initiative, and no their 'fearless leader' Director Tann did not prove that he was worth the trust of the Angara yet. While Akksul and the Roekaar were disavowed, at least the Roekaar didn't try to cozy up with the new aliens.

Even if the vesagara were semi-useful.

He caught himself being studied by Avela Kjar. She raised a drink to him from her table on the lower deck of the Tavetaan. That was another female that relied on the Milky Way species to bring back relics. Her communications were more sporadic, and her approval of the Pathfinder echoed in the manner she documented the new additions to the museum.

His own raised drink matched hers before Evfra took a deep breath. " It is rare to see you outside of operations," The bar tender greeted him.

" I am not a hermit,"

" No, but you rarely mingle with the rest of the people,"

" Has the vesoan returned to Aya since Voeld?" His reports from the Resistance on Voeld revealed that when met with skepticism and rejection, the Pathfinder forged ahead anyway. He killed Kett on sight, investigated the Daars, and exposed the illegal poaching of Yevara. It soured his supreme pride that an Angara lead the poaching efforts. Jaal specifically mentioned Angara by name who violated Angara law and those who used the Milky Way species to hide their activities.

Osay Tiv shook his head. " The vesoan does have a keen interest in alien cultures,"

" Too much interest,"

" While I am obliged to believe that the vesoan and its people should better prove themselves, I am also obliged to trust their efforts. The tehet did not extend themselves as much these vesoan are," Osay treated himself to a light drink, quenching the dryness in his throat. " You appear to disagree, my friend,"

" I do not disagree," Evfra argued bitterly. " I just believe their efforts are better directed toward the Kett than activating the vaults," Their Pathfinder was driven, much like Evfra had been ever since he lost his family. He recognized in Scott Ryder a driving determination to do what was needed no matter how distasteful it was.

Osay leaned on the bar top of the Tavetaan, enjoying the warm breeze that flowed through the villa city. His time on Aya would come to end and when it did, he'd have to return to either Voeld or Havarl. He grown accustomed to the lush life on Aya and regretted needing to leave it. The share of the burden needed to be born so that others could have a moment of peace in their lives.

" I have noted that the Milky Way species are becoming a fixture on every possible inhabitable planet. There must be a way to discourage such adventuring spirits," The Heleus Cluster was their home, not the invaders, regardless of how useful the Milky Way proved. A lot of the Angara bounced between distrust of the motives of the Initiative and what it meant for the future of the Angara. Historians already started recording history that was meant to be turned into a predictive model for future use.

" Should we discourage it? We do not know how to activate the vaults, but this vesoan does,"

" Your suggesting that we allow them anchor further into the ground?" Evfra challenged. Osay didn't fear the man, as he was not part of the Resistance. He therefore merely shrugged. " How can you think that-"

" I do not think such a thing as having a new species to interact with is entirely evil, Evfra. We need their help, they need ours. If everything does not improve, perhaps we could send our people to their home so that we can preserve our race. Not everything is a matter of pride," He finished his drink and watched the branches of the plants sway. He would regret leaving this place.

Even the smell of the flora intermingling into what could be described as a pleasant perfume soothed his otherwise agitated nose. Evfra vacated the tavetaan before he snapped at Osay. He crossed paths with several younger Resistance members who had yet to actually see real combat. The Gloryseekers on Voeld were the real soldiers in Evfra's eyes. He needed more of those than he did guerilla fighters. The APEX teams Jaal mentioned in the report especially could be of use to him if he could only convince the Nexus to spend their resources on targets he deemed worthy.

A plan already formulated in his head. All he had to do was prove that he gave good information that was worth taking stock in. Jaal could pass it along to the Pathfinder and the Pathfinder to their 'Director Tann'. His lips curled into a sneer at the thought of a useless bureaucrat in charge. Before he joined the Resistance, it was the bureaucrats to kept the organization disorganized and near useless. He honed the Resistance into a tool to be feared.

He, Evfra de Tershaav, accomplished more than any bureaucrat.

Osay watched the fearless Angara leave the tavetaan, approached then by Avela Kjar. The lovely female leaned on the bar with a friendly smile that warmed Osay's heart. At one point she held out for Jaal ama Darav. Now she launched herself into history with a zeal that offered no time for romance or family. " I see our Resistance leader offers no warmth, as usual,"

" Please do not tell me that you are trying to pursue him," Osay groaned. More than one female tried that and none came close to the leader's heart. He heard too many drunk confessions and sob stories to care anymore, but there was something about Avela that made him want to shield her.

Her laughter was like music on his ears, light and playful. " It is not his heart I desire, Osay, only his sharp mind. He might be able to grant insight as to what history has played out in the past. There are no Heskarl to offer their own stories, and much of our history is lost. If we could reclaim it…"

" It is an admirable quest," Osay allowed. " If you could reclaim it,"

Her eyes lifted as she nodded, and he lost himself in her warmth. Her hand sought his. She played with the thick webbing between his fingers, idly taking in his physical touch in ways that was permitted between casual friends. " Oh, Osay, I rue the day I will leave here, don't you? But it will be so good to see home again. Havarl has so much to offer in exchange, with new discoveries being made as the planet uproots what may have long been buried-"

" Oh?" He allowed her to hold his hand, comforted by the touch. She was like a sister to him, and as his sister, he adored her love for the past.

" There was a crash recently uprooted there. I received word about it only because they believed a few items could be donated to the museum. No one has investigated it yet, and the Roekaar would not salvage the sight, or at least I'd hope not," Her breath hitched at the blasphemy of the Roekaar destroying history just to hunt down invaders, whether they be Milky Way or Kett.

Osay placed a chaste kiss to her cheek. " You are a beloved sister, Avela, but it is time you thought of starting a family. Perhaps with a member of the Resistance, even,"

" Just not the Roekaar or Evfra," She countered, laughing again. Osay shooed her along and out of the tavetaan before she worried her assistants.


	7. Chapter 7

**Journal Entry – Day 478, Year 2819**

 **Life's taken a wicked turn. Kandros turned into Super Dad. Lexi was right about turians and parenting. I haven't seen Ellen out of his arms except when we're in bed together or he's on shift. Baby Ellen's become the new celebrity. Kesh adores her, Tann even tries to help make the transition smooth while asking the same question that Tiran did – how is it possible that Ellen was before Dr. Kennedy's son? Were there more children out there? That's been preying on a lot of people's minds. An APEX team specifically for this task has been sent to the Advent to determine if they were protecting more children.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 479, Year 2819**

 **We started planning the Rite of Bonding. Ellen changed things. I know I should be weary, that we should be weary, yet this feels right. I can't put into words how much it still hurts that my sister couldn't confide in me, or come to me, but I won't let that hold me back. We're going to hold the exchange of vows on Eos at Prodromos. Kandros talked about living on Voeld once everything settles down. I'd prefer Kadara to Voeld, but it's a start. I was never much for big living spaces anyway. That's what living on space stations and ships has accustomed me to.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 482, Year 2819**

 **Good news, I think. Advent is ready to welcome a diplomatic party for negotiations. Tann suggested I pick members of the party carefully, and Keri T'Vessa wanted interviews. I like her documentary on the Heleus Cluster so far. She's really reaching hearts and peeling back the layers of the darkness to reveal the truth of this place. It's no different than the home we left. I prefer understanding the darkness than living under delusions. The Pathfinder toed the party line at first, agreeing that the setbacks were anticipated, and more recently he's been the anti-hero with the declaration that Kadara is a home of our people. I wonder if he truly believes that, or if he hopes one day Kadara will a law-lead place.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 485, Year 2819**

 **Pathfinder and Vetra have become unofficially official. Vetra's over the moon and back, and I'm happy for her. Tiran sent her a congratulatory gift – several rifle mods – before ribbing the Pathfinder about the step forward away from his bachelorhood. It should be known then that I witnessed something else too – Sidera's been shy since her confrontation with Foster Addison. She won't tell me why but she's upset. I set her up with Reyes, figuring that she wants something more than surveillance of signals. Who knows – maybe she'll mirror her sister and make miracles happen.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 486, Year 2819**

 **The team is starting to come together. I'm taking Vespius Paliril with me as a bodyguard. Ellen's being left in Tiran's care while I'm away. I asked Kesh to help him, even though I know he won't need much help. Along with Masters, three salarians, a turian, and an asari are accompanying me. The colonists selected for the task had special tactical training as well as different academic specialties. We're supposed to do more than be negotiators. We're supposed to gather intel on Eos as well as intel on what the Advent might have tried to hide from us.**

My omni-tool reflected a time considered 'midnight'. It didn't feel like it when you were on a shuttle trying to pull together a miracle from the scraps of Nexus screw up and Heleus Cluster rejection. Daucila Praris, the Asari commando, went over how to handle if the negotiations turned violent. " You look tired," The purplish skinned asari commented. " Is the baby keeping you up at night?"

" I stopped trying to keep it in its crib,"

" We always co-slept with our children. Most of us anyway,"

" You have children?" I asked in surprise.

She nodded. " I'm around 400 years old. I bonded a krogan who just wanted to have a child. He was killed on Tuchanka during a skirmish. Our child is a scientist who is trying to develop new technology based on prothean artifacts. When I left for Andromeda, I knew that our bloodline was in good hands,"

" That must be hard to never be able to speak to your child again," I said before I stopped myself. " You must have really believed in this mission,"

" Everyone who joined the Initiative believed. It's amazing that we pulled together as fast as we did," Daucila nodded along, Pipona Tortik and Elbana Fotar looked up from their omni-tools. The only salarian male among the group, Vaelji Yuji guided the shuttle through space toward Eos with the assistance of Vespius Paliril, the turian bodyguard that Tiran handpicked for this task.

Everyone fit into the shuttle with equipment and emergency supplies enough, leaving very little room to actually maneuver in the craft. I leaned back in a seat with the seatbelt firmly across my lap. " I wouldn't call it amazing," Elbana said. " More like a highly anticipated project that was destined for greatness,"

" Is destined for greatness," Pipona corrected her. " We are destined to do great things in Andromeda,"

" Here, here," Vaelji seconded from the pilot seat. Vespius chuckled. " Mulder, have you decided on how wild the Rite of Bonding after ceremony will be?"

I almost got cozy using a medical pack as a pillow after plopping a blanket over it. " Meh. I thought the invite was for a few people. Not a few hundred," I grumbled, closing my eyes.

" Didn't you hear?" Vespius called from the assistant pilot seat. " Kandros is inviting every Turian on the Nexus-"

" I call bullshit on that," Daucila countered quickly. " The Nexus would go offline-"

" I'm only telling you what I've heard," Vespius declared firmly, almost insulted that no one trusted his word.

" This coming from a former recon specialist," Everyone laughed at that. " So how wild will the after party be?" Daucila demanded.

I waved a hand in the air, not bothering to open my eyes. " Haven't decided. All I know is that the Ark Natanus should be discovered by then, and if it isn't, we'll have to double the alcohol access to make up for it," I almost fell asleep to the subtle vibrations humming through the ship's hull. " But if a lot of people are off the cryo blockers by then, a spike in pregnancies related to the event would be funny to report. I can see Tann's face now. ' What are these people thinking? Having irresponsible sexual relations!'" Pipona doubled over with laughter while Elbana and Vaelji exchanged a secret smile. " ' I'll fix this. Nexus protocol 100-43-001. No one shall have after parties that has the potential to increase the populace beyond viability support structure. All females will be required to …meh meh meh…' "

" Amendment to Nexus Protocol 100-43-001. All personnel that engage in celebratory activities must report all sexual partners. No exception," Vespius tacked on, almost laughing himself.

Now everyone joined in. " Addition to Amendment. All children will have the biological parents listed in the records for proprietary reasons,"

" Rite of Bondings will be pre-approved by Director Tann,"

" Marriages must last more than five years before a separation or divorce will be granted,"

" Child support will be mandatory regardless of a person's lack of wealth. If one is unable to make financial payments, then the Initiative will do so in their place. The parent responsible will be required to perform community service,"

" All children must be required to attend military training for a minimum of 10 years," Vespius predictably tacked on. Only the salarians protested this as their lifespan was literally 40 years compared to the human and turian average of 90 and the asari 1,000 years. " I'm happy for you, Mulder,"

I finally opened my eyes. " Thank you. If you manage to help me survive this negotiation, I'll extend you the invitation to the Rite of Bonding," Everyone but Vaelji Yuji watched her. " What?"

Elbana nudged Pipona. " Don't the humans have a thing for wearing white-"

" No,"I sat upright, instantly regretting it as Daucila put her arm around my shoulders in a friendly manner.

She nodded to the conspiring salarians. " I have seen pictures. There's lots of big gowns, with tight tops, and lace. Lace is really a wonderful fashion of the past," Her eyes went misty as she envisioned it.

I jerked my elbow into her ribs. Vaelji and Vespius fell silent, leaving me prey to the women. I hunkered down and grumbled about interfering do-gooders. I wish I had a shield generator that put me in a bubble that locked out all sound. I almost joined in on the unwelcomed wedding planners' efforts when it was called out that we reached our destination. Eos was in sight. " We are arriving at 7:21 p.m." Vaelji reported in good spirits.

Gazing down at the big orange dustbowl from the window, my stomach twisted in knots as we started descent. When we landed near the site of the architect that Ryder could not stop bragging about defeating, I fought off a heavy yawn. Definitely not a way to start off our first introduction, but with a little stims, I could make it through. God damn the desert climate.

Elbana leaned on Pipona. Both of them turned to Daucila. " Shuttle's yours to protect. Everything is on you and Vaelji," Vespius slipped up along the right of me as I checked my ammo count and then checked the life support of my armor. The armor didn't even have a scratch on it. That was about to change in the next five minutes.

The asari saluted me. I returned it. " Well, we're either walking to our death or we're making history. Either way, I'm having a damn wedding," I announced, more to myself than anyone else. A low rumble greeted us as a shuttle settled down a five minute walk away. Out of it stepped two armored individuals, each holding a weapon capable of killing someone.

" This way," They nodded toward the Kett construct that had been built on the edge of the cliff. While the view may have been majestic, one earthquake and it was lost. The walk toward the construct, what was probably considered a patrol checkpoint by the Kett, passed with little conversation. Somehow " Sooo…you knew my sister," wasn't a good opening line.

A warm breeze pushed dust, dirt, and gritty sand across the clear visor of my helmet. Listening to the quick, almost inaudible ping of each piece of debris, I didn't understand how someone people could walk around without their helmets. I couldn't imagine settling on Eos. Exchanging the vows in the cultural center felt sterile in comparison to the real achievements by the Initiative. At this point, Andromeda Initiative was almost synomous with Pathfinder Ryder. The identity of the parent organization and one of its member blurred for more than the individual. Many of the Angara associated Scott Ryder's behavior as 'typical' for 'good humans'.

I guess Ryder not being a complete do-gooder turned out to be our benefit after all.

The tall circular structure reminded me more of a clubhouse than a barracks or outpost for patrols. We mounted the ramp and entered through the door to find the interior as inhospitable as the outside. Left behind equipment and what might've been beds now resided against one side of the structure, leaving just the rooted consoles where they were built. I seated myself atop one of the former beds and rested the rifle on my lap. The yet unnamed negotiators each posted themselves on opposite sides of the room while Vespius kept a look out through the window, hunkered down behind the wall. He used a former container crate as a seat. Elbana and Pipona stationed themselves outside.

" I take it you're the greeting party," I said casually. My hand itched to grab my pistol just in case, but that would be overkill. This wasn't the Terminus system. The Advent should be smart enough to know that even if they killed me, the Nexus would not cooperate with them. " Nice day to go for a walk-"

" Shut it," The one human snapped. " Nexus traitor,"

Vespius glanced toward me to see how I'd react.

I held up my rifle and began to pretend study it. " Yeah. I'm such a Nexus traitor that I decided to take care of your responsibility of providing for your people because you don't have the resources to," I had yet to put my finger on the trigger.

The silent human drew his flat hand across his throat, motioning for his partner to shut up.

" You tapped into our water supply-"

" Me? Oh my, I must have managed to do that in between the Nexus and Kadara. Because you know, I'm as important as a Pathfinder and have my own ship and crew-"

" Your Pathfinder tapped into OUR water supply," The man spit out viciously. " You're lucky we don't shoot you on sight,"

Vespius moved to a standing position, his weapon at ease. I could see that he wanted to swing the rifle up and shoot the bastard by the way his finger twitched. " You don't own Eos's water supply," He reminded the Advent representative.

" You're not actually the representatives," I concluded cheerfully, as I placed my rifle back on my lap again. " And the turian's right. You don't own the natural resource. Now, as I understand you've found a way to access the natural gas…why are you complaining?"

" We are not the enemy here, Mulder," The once-silent guard spoke up, relieving the bickering pair of their distraction. " You have your niece, all we want is to remain free of Nexus control. Representatives are on the way,"

I cocked a brow. " And how did you know that the baby was my niece?" I wished I did have a SAM at this point in time just to read his body reactions. " You could have picked anyone to barter with, but I was picked,"

" We were following orders,"

" From who?"

" I can't disclose that," The man responded quickly. His head dipped, probably to train an eye on my weapon to make sure I didn't shoot anyone. " All we know is that Director Tann is useless as a leader-"

Vespius's mandibles pressed tightly against the side of his face as he withstood the criticism of their 'leader'. Turians were trained to take orders, and hearing one's 'superior' placed low instinctively triggered another more trained behavior to almost surface. " Miss Mulder has no authority,"

" She does here," The more calm Advent answered. " She was specifically chosen for the task based on her history,"

I wondered just how many people had access to the particulars of my history. " Which part?"

" All of it. The Terminus systems, Omega, even Cerberus-"

" I didn't work with Cerberus," I corrected the man. " If I was a human supremacist, do you think I'd be marrying a Turian? That I'd be working willingly with the salarians and asari? We are all part of the solution as long as we allow ourselves to be,"

Vespius and I locked gazes for a moment. I'd have a long conversation with him later to better explain my past. He'd probably have an issue with it, and I was willing to accept that. The wind picked up as a shuttle landed near the construct, not far from the other two shuttles. A delegation party, I assumed, of five people advanced toward the construct. Elbana and Pipona kept their post by the entrance, Pipona on top and Elbana by the ramp.

" I almost didn't think you'd show," A friendly voice reached out before the man removed his helmet. " Jared Messing, the Uncle of Jessica Messing,"

I decided telling him that I changed the child's name would only welcome him putting a round through my skull. Better to spring that on him later. " Ann Mulder, sister of Jessica Mulder," I answered neutrally, absolutely refusing to use her fake name.

He nodded. " We've watched your hunt over the years. I am sorry for your losses-"

" Losses happen," I stated as blankly as I could. " We're here to make both sides happy, so let's talk," I crossed my arms and leaned back, omni-tool at the ready.

Everyone positioned themselves around the construct to allow for three representatives to stand in the middle. Vespius kept to my back, wary of the numerical imbalance. I stood in the middle with the lead two representatives, each as well armored as myself. I hoped cool heads prevailed here today. I didn't feel like getting shot in the back. Everyone accessed their omni-tool and audio and video recording commenced.

" We want to govern ourselves," Jared Messing declared. " Colonial Affairs Officer Foster Addison will have nothing to do with our affairs,"

" I make no promises on that," I warned him as I recorded the demands one at a time. I could already tell that Tann wasn't going to like this one bit. He and I barely saw eye to eye on the expenses I demanded a refund for. ' But I'll try,"

" We'll submit all the population data required to keep the Initiative records up to date as well as census records that will be taken on a yearly basis,"

At least his pride wasn't harming the people who sent him in their place.

" We will also cooperate on a diplomatic level with Nexus concerns as long as they do not infringe on our sovereign right to govern ourselves,"

I stopped typing on the omni-tool. " Messing, if you really care about your people and if you really are serious about this…truce-alliance of yours, it's going to take longer than whatever time you have allotted here. I am willing to broker the deal, but I'm telling you right now that this decision isn't left up to Director Tann alone. What you're attempting to do is set precedent, precedent that no one wants set right now. I sympathize, but speaking from experience, you're playing a dangerous game. Not just for yourself, but everyone following you,"

" Are you refusing to aid us?" I heard the weapons before I saw barrels pointed in my general direction.

Keeping my face as neutral as possible, I didn't let my nerves show. " Of course not. Now you mentioned census records and population data. That's an excellent start. I don't see how Director Tann could refuse that. Might I suggest that it extends to technological and medical discoveries as well? It doesn't help that one hoards what another could use to better all the species," I 'felt' the weapons lower, and Vespius huffed. I could only imagine what anyone would think if they witnessed this meeting. Would we be mistaken for outlaws?

" That is assuming that the Nexus cooperates…" A scathing remark from Messing's second-in-command shattered any hope that I was dealing with more than one reasonable person. " Next time they'll just send their Pathfinder to clean up their mess,"

" I am not speaking for anyone but Nexus as a whole. Is it agreed upon that technological and medical discoveries will be freely shared between the two entities?" Deep breath in, deep breath out. Don't shoot anyone. My fingers hovered over the orange keyboard, my eyes on the men.

Second-in-command turned to Messing. " We need to take a vote on these measures before agreeing to anything. That is the Advent way,"

Advent way? Were they a cult?

" We will take a vote on everything after the negotiations," Messing assured his second. I glanced back toward Vespius. He nodded once. " It's on the list of what will be voted on, Mulder,"

I nodded and added another item to my growing list. " There is of course the matter of where you designated your borders. I believe you shared those borders with the Pathfinder. If you need a refresher, we'll send you a copy of a map to remind you," I glanced up to find the second-in-command glaring at me. I flipped him the middle finger without thinking.

" We don't need a copy,"

" We'll send a copy so that both sides are clear on the matter," I clarified more firmly. " Moving on. We've covered borders, data, and discoveries. Are you seeking an alliance with the Nexus if you should come under military attack?" War, while a complicated subject, needed to be addressed early on. Differing opinions often lead to peace treaties falling to the wayside.

Messing ordered his seconded. " Add it to the list,"

" Also, you should know that the Krogan have formed their own colony on Elaaden. They named it New Tuchanka. They're being lead by Morda Nakmor of Clan Nakmor. They are an entity separate of the Nexus as well,"

" Why does that matter to us?"

" We're not responsible for their actions," I stated what should be obvious to the man with a chip on his shoulder the size of a mountain. " And they're krogan?"

Messing frowned. " We have krogan among our numbers who would take offense to that,"

" Superintendent Kesh doesn't take offense to it, and she's aware of the history of her people. Get over it," I logged that as well on the list. " You know where to contact them if you're interested in their support."

My omni-tool pinged. I minimized the list and opened the email. Reyes again.

" We are willing to offer the Nexus data on Eos from our sovereign land, as long as they are willing to exchange similar information in exchange,"

" There is one thing I want to know. And this has nothing to do with the Nexus. Let's call it…a family matter," I crossed my arms over my chest. " Everyone was given cryo blockers when put into cryo to prevent unplanned pregnancies upon first arrival. It's an effective temporary sterilization. How were the blockers overcome to allow our niece to be born?"

" We shouldn't-"

Jared glared at his companion. " Your sister stole medication when we left the Nexus upon our arrival in this cluster. All the women were determined to make it work, but the radiation sickness made several of them sterile. If the Nexus could provide care for them, give them something-"

" We can't guarantee that Tann will authorize it, but I'm sure that Dr. T'Perro wouldn't mind helping," Vespius piped up.

I turned to the turian with new approval. All in all, Turians weren't bad people. Their conquering methods required some fine tuning and learning a little diplomacy wouldn't hurt either. " The Pathfinder does like pissing off Tann. I'll have to send him an email," Definitely giving him the invitation to the Rite of Bonding just for pulling this out of his ass.

This changed the mood of the half the audience. Two leaned in. Jared nodded to his second. " I knew you were worth the risk,"

" Of the 10,000 credits?" I shot back quickly. " Or bypassing all the 'leadership'?" I motioned with my fingers.

" That 10,000 credits was your sister's wishes," Jared said. " It was repayment for chasing after your family for…"

I wanted to knee kick, crotch kick, and hug him at the same time. " 13 years. But none of that matters right. Not even my own sister wanted part of me. I must've really screwed something up to have that happen," I stared him down, jaw clenching. " Or was it the 15,000 credit bounty on my head? I really haven't worked it out yet-"

Vespius moved forward, weapons raising to be trained on both of them. Elbana and Pipona filled the entrance of the construct. " This isn't the time," He uttered in a near whisper, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

I pushed off his hand. " No. You didn't spend 13 years hunting down ghosts. I did,"

" She told me that she contacted you-"

" Stop lying to me," I almost shouted, my voice cracking. A tight grip held my wrist as I reached for my sidearm, magnet locking the assault rifle with my other hand. " Let me go, Vespi-"

The Turian jerked me back as Jared pointed his own pistol at me. " She's dead, that helps no one," His calmness didn't help. Getting pushed back against the wall, pinned by my chest and countless weapons pointed at me disabled me. " The baby is in your and Kandros's care. Your brother is wherever the hell he was left, and the past is 600 years back in the Milky Way. Killing him for omissions helps no one,"

Jared motioned everyone to lower their weapons. The entire construct could've heard a credit chit drop. " Jessica and Thaniel were rescued by Alliance soldiers, but the implant – removing it killed him. Jessica was given to your aunt and uncle who failed to tell your mother about their…I thought it was a cover for your war against the Batarians,"

Vespius kept his hand on my armor. " See?"

" And how-How do you figure in all this, Messing?" I barely uttered. Going completely still, I waited for the right moment. All I needed was a moment to draw the handgun and take out a knee. He could survive without a knee, right?

Vespius let me go. " We're returning to the Nexus. We'll be in touch via comms," He put himself between me and Jared all the way out the door, Elbana and Pipona covering the rear.


	8. Chapter 8

Daucila and Vespius joined forces to keep Ann in her seat while the Shuttle returned to space. Once it was off planet, Elbana and Pipona dared to ask the particulars of why they were leaving so soon. Ann tucked herself into the corner of the shuttle and decided to sleep it off. " Next time we work with the Advent, she's not coming along," Vespius instructed the two salarians.

" Why?" Pipona demanded. " It's not because she actually tried to shoot someone?"

" That's normal, wanting to shoot someone," Elbana argued. " Especially someone who keeps something like that-"

Daucila shook her head. " Some family,"

" I've known krogans who are better family to salarians than that," Pipona scoffed. She cast a pitying glance toward Ann Mulder. The woman deserved a medal for not killing someone today. " Think Kandros can fix this?"

" Nope," Vaelji remarked casually from the pilot seat. " Not a chance in all of the Scourge,"

" Did anyone tell Director Tann?" Daucila asked as she accessed her omni-tool. " He'll want to hear-"

" Director Tann doesn't hear about this," Vespius stopped her. " Kandros brings her back, Messing gets his dues, and the Advent will be handled appropriately. We'll handle this as objectively as we can given the time that we have. They do a democratic vote, give them time to vote,"

" That doesn't actually solve the problem of Ann Mulder hunting down Jared Messing," Pipona cut in. " And then there's the whole Sloane Kelly problem that needs resolved. We weren't just formed to handle the Advent. We were formed to handle Kaetus, Reyes, and Elaaden,"

Elbana opened up her email and swiped through the many emails that pertained to their purpose. She started scanning it, her high intelligence formulating a plan to properly engage all the resources without interfering with the Pathfinder's mission. Pipona joined her, while Vespius napped the shuttle trip length. Daucila fell asleep only after she heard the tell-tale soft breathing of deep sleep coming from their resident would-be killer. Vaelji turned the shuttle's auto-pilot on when only the two ladies were still awake and joined everyone else in their napping.

Kandros had been in a meeting with Addison when Ann returned. He didn't know his future mate returned until three reports filled his email, each for their respective area of expertise. Elbana and Pipona were behavioral experts whereas Vespius was muscle. Vaelji had nothing to report other than the fact that the Advent didn't try to hijack the shuttle, and Daucila reported to her supervisor, an asari weapon's master, the various weapons the Advent members carried with them. She didn't recognize two mods and wanted to get a head start on replicating them.

He found her soaking in the shower going through breathing exercises that she practiced time to time whenever the stresses of life ambushed her. " Don't," She warned him as he tried to put a hand on her arm. " Just don't,"

" Are you-crying?"

He left Addison the duty of babysitting. Kesh probably snuck the child off to her work area for cuddles. It appeared that he had to fix whatever was broken this time before he could trust her to be the best provider for Ellen. " I read the reports,"

" Did it mention how my good for nothing aunt and uncle kept my sister from my mother and I? And my father for that matter. Or how my brother has been dead for a long time. And that they didn't suffer slavery long? Did it mention all that? No?" She punched the wall and rested her forehead against the surface.

Watching his woman break down tore him apart in ways that hurt more than a weapon blast at close range. He heard the pain in her emotionally broken voice, felt it in his very being. " I'm sorry,"

" I came so, so close to shooting someone today, Tiran. If Vespius didn't hold me back I would have killed the lead representative of the Advent. He thought-" She couldn't even bring herself to say it. Refusing to make her suffer anymore, Kandros swept in and pulled her into his arms. " I hate the world. Can I go shoot Director Tann now?"

His laughter burst forth spontaneously. " No, although many people would like that. I'll find you a Kett to make target practice out of," His omni-tool pinged, a ping he ignored. " The water's cold, let's dry you off and get you proper rest before I steal back Ellen from the women," She moved with him toward the bed, a drowned mess with red rimmed eyes and sunken shoulders. Every part of him wanted to travel back to the Milky Way and kill her family members for doing this. He settled for letting her listen to the turian music he brought with him across dark space.

The raw musical sound soon combined with impossibly two-toned vocals that distracted the woman's thoughts and emotions. Kandros paused at the door to the apartment and let out a deep sigh. She needed space, and he didn't know how to fix this. Drinks at the Vortex and then when he returned hopefully she'd be asleep. Kesh and Addison laid out blankets and toys for the infant, each taking turns waving metallic rattles and playing little lullabies via their omni-tools.

He lingered in the doorway of the Superintendents office that doubled as storage and relaxed. The human baby's head struggled to hold itself up before it gave up. Kesh rolled the infant on its back with one hand, cradling the head. " I wonder if Drack would be just as gentle," He startled both women.

" Drack was a good caretaker," Kesh reminded Kandros. " He knows how to handle babies. You should see how he handles his rifles and shotguns," The baby smiled up at her, a toothless grin that melted everyone instantly.

Kandros sighed. " I'm going to have a drink at the Vortex, then I'm taking custody of Ellen. No arguments from either of you. You're both Aunties and you spend enough time as it is with her," Neither argued with him though both shooed him away.

He had half of a drink, talking out his frustrations with the bartenders. They sent him away after procuring the promise that he'd focus on keeping the station safe. Addison reluctantly gave the bundle of joy to Kandros making him promise that they are allowed at least two to three hours of Auntie Time with the baby. Settling in next to Ann with the bottle propped and baby sucking down formula, Tiran Kandros closed his eyes and treasured the moment while it lasted.

One day this would change and he would miss it. Ann reached across with a silent smile and curled her hand in his. He didn't regret his choice for a moment, he realized as he gazed at the woman that made it possible.

" Another outpost!" Addison shared with him the next day. " We already have a wave of colonists heading to Kadara right now." She didn't leave her station at the height of Operations overlooking the landing strip part of the Nexus.

The general good mood resonated throughout most of operations. Three outposts. Good relations with Aya (so far). The Pathfinder even reported that they were making headway on Elaaden and Havarl, although Havarl was an Angaran world. Improving the Initiative's reputation contributed to the good will of the Milky Way species. The scientists still didn't know what the Scourge was, but they were working on a way of reversing the dark matter, if it was possible. SAM had no help to give, as producing anti-matter to eliminate existing matter required the creation and deployment of anti-matter – if that even worked against a time warping anomaly.

There was the lead on the Turian ark. Avitus Rix and those who were ejected with him from the ark via traveling returned to the Nexus for well deserved rest. Avitus contributed data on how to combat the Roekaar and an estimation of their abilities, resources, and numbers. The survivors each received easy jobs to ease them back into the routine known as the Nexus responsibilities.

So between Ellen and David Edward, the leads on the Turian and Asari arks, and the outposts, everything started to look up.

" I'm glad to hear that," Kandros answered her as he scanned the reports provided with more attention. Elbana and Pipona did well. They noted the tension and difference of opinions between the two representatives that spoke for the people. They hypothesized that if the Advent were a democracy, then the representatives only spoke for a small percentage of people. The medication in storage also corroborated the explanation that Jared Messing gave Ann when she asked how Ellen was possible. He jabbed at the datapad in frustration.

Jared Messing. The man that made him a father, in an indirect way.

Foster waved her hand across his peripheral. " I thought you would have more to say, such as how to defend Ditaeon," She lifted her voice to make herself heard.

His gaze lifted off the datapad. She flinched away from the hard gaze. " I'm sorry, Foster. I have things on my mind,"

" So you've read Tann's report on how he wanted to post Ann at the outpost in Kadara. She's the only one that Reyes and Kelly cooperate with," Addison said, speaking at normal volume now. " Ellen was supposed to go with her, and Tann insisted that your Lieutenant Jarax take the lead for security there instead of leaving it up to whoever thinks the Nexus is more useful to their power play,"

He placed the datapad on the table. " No. He can't just do that-"

" I told him that Colonial Affairs were my matter that while it would be a promotion for your second-in-command, it would also be wrong for Mulder to be separated, especially considering the events that will be approaching in months to come," The woman assured him. She almost convinced him that he didn't need to worry. " I'm sending Lieutenant Jarax to the outpost and instead of Ann we're sending down someone else,"

He exhaled. " Thank you,"

" Don't thank me. The Advent insisted that she be the point of contact for them, and I can't have her be POC if she's in Kadara," Foster Addison put on the airs just for Tann if he decided to snoop. Eventually he would. " Besides, now that the Pathfinder has resolved Andromeda's 'first murderer', we have a new problem. Keri T'Vessa's documentary is starting to generate pull. It's starting to scare people, and Tann's wanting to bring a little calm and peace to the Nexus again,"

" What are you suggesting I do?" Kandros hated when people expected him to take the heat of their decisions. It wasn't a secret that the Kett were hunting them, or that the Kett were exalting the Angara.

A shiver went down his spine at the thought being changed from turian into a Kett. New spread fast once the exaltation facility had been discovered on Voeld. The Pathfinder destroyed the place, and in return gained the disapproval of the Angara who hoped to rescue their people inside the building. He applauded Scott Ryder's choice in protecting everyone from the facility.

" I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just telling you that it's reached his attention and is annoying him," Foster didn't like dealing with an annoyed Tann anymore than anyone else, and more than that, Tann crawled up their backsides like a damn leech. He didn't let go until he sucked just enough blood out of everyone to make them hate him even more. " Lock her up or something,"

" She's not breaking any laws,"

" Sure she is. She's causing a disturbance of the peace," Foster said flippantly. " Just don't let Tann become more antagonized than he already is,"

Arresting people without proper reasoning bothered him. He needed more than the fear of Tann beating down his back. He returned to his datapad a little less annoyed than he was before. Turians didn't wage battles. They fought with the will to completely destroy their enemy. They decimated. It was time that approach was taken against the Kett as well.

His thoughts didn't translate into much though, as he was confronted with something else. Dr. Fukumoto sent him an email with a video of several scientists stealing samples from the Scourge gem found on Voeld. He dispatched two people to haul in the scientists.

Then everything went to shit.

Calls of Salarians becoming violently ill on habitation deck reached him via the medical officer aboard. The Scourge rocks had been discovered by her personnel and quarantined by scientists. While the two scientists responsible sat in a cell, Kandros sent Fukumoto a quick 'thank you' email and checked on his APEX teams. The Pathfinder deployed his teams to protect assets and disrupt the Kett. He focused more the outlaws whenever they interfered with his efforts to protect the people.

That was when he received word it was time to bring William Spender in for treason. Scott Ryder greeted Kandros and shook his hand before handing over all the data personally discovered. The tech who worked on the scrambler handed over the illegal device, and another team hunted down Spender to the Inventory room where he catalogued collected finds recovered from the field that were being repurposed for Nexus use. Kandros locked himself in with Spender while his guards waited outside, guarding the entrance.

" I always knew I didn't like you. Now I have a good reason," Tiran heard himself say with complete disdain.

Spender looked up from his datapad. " What do you want?" His lip curled into a sneer.

Keeping himself contained, the turian waited for Spender to stand. " How long?"

" For what?"

" Since you've been working with the exiles,"

" I don't know what you mean-" Tiran yanked the man off of the ground and slammed him against a box of crates, sending one toppling over loudly. " Get your bloody hands off me!"

He hoped Ann could forgive him for this lapse of professionalism. He let Spender drop to his feet and then swung as hard as he could, his fist connecting with a rib. Spender doubled over. Tiran grabbed him up again. " We found your scrambler and the records of your dealings with the exiles in Kadara," He warned Spender. " The scientists also confessed that you put them up to the scourge rock theft,"

Spender didn't say anything.

Another punch landed on the opposite side of the human's rib cage. " What do you gain from this? Aroane says you hate the Krogan, but what did the Salarians do to you?" He stopped beating on the man, instead pulling the pistol and pressing it to Spender's temple. " I should kill you where you stand,"

" You're nothing but an over rated rept-"

" I am?" Tiran retracted his weapon. He wasn't going to kill Spender, no. He wouldn't hold the same reputation as Nilken. " This overrated avian reptile has the respect and trust of the people on this station. People you threatened and harmed. Get up,"

" I'm reporting you,"

" Go ahead," Tiran mag locked his weapon and grabbed hold of Spender again. The man swung at him, and Tiran pushed him toward the door. He caught himself and spun around. The door opened, one guard held him still while another cuffed him. " I'm not the one who endangered the Nexus,"

The next two hours, Tiran interrogated Spender. Spender broke only after being threatened with exile. The Pathfinder spared Addison part of the blame for Spender's ability to do as much as he did. Tiran lost respect for Addison after hearing her admit that she saw the signs and did nothing about them. If she was a turian, she'd been demoted and whoever promoted her would have suffered a hit to their reputation. Director Tann brushed the event aside as if it never happened.

Ann came by security at the end of his shift with Ellen on her arm. " I heard what happened,"

" The whole station has," He stopped filling out the paperwork on his reprimand from Tann for his unprofessional conduct in the inventory room.

" Ellen's been fussing all day. Doesn't want me,"

He ignored his omni-tool and took the child in his arms. " Am I an over rated reptile?"

Her brow raised. " Do I need to slap you now or later? Because I'm not afraid to physically abuse you in front of your people," She rotated her arm, loosening the stiff muscles from holding the baby for as long as he did.

He smiled at the teasing. " One menace arrested, how many left aboard the Nexus?" He asked Ellen in a coo.

" That's fatalistic thinking," Ann teased him, kissing him. " You're better than that. Oh- Director Tann mentioned about me training people to do whatever is that I do, or did, back in the Milky Way,"

" Oh?"

" Apparently negotiation at gun point is a useful skill to have." She crossed her arms and sighed. " Messing messaged me again. The Advent vote is split. They're willing to share data as long as we do, and they want the Nexus military aid in case of armed conflicts with other groups, but the people don't have a clear voice on who is in charge or what the Advent intends to do for its future,"

" You're not going to meet him in person again, are you?" He already made a mental note to have Vespius keep an eye on her in case she tried to sneak off the Nexus.

His future mate shook her head. " No. But…he is Ellen's uncle. And I don't have much family, Tiran. I have you, her, and she has us and him. I want to shoot the bastard, but at the same time, I don't want to explain to our child one day in the far future how I was a complete and total bitch. I talked to Jaal about it. He said I should just punch the fucker," She gazed past him and at the wall, just as troubled as him. " The Pathfinder offered to take him out to the Golden Wastes and leave him there to walk back to his people. I personally like the Pathfinder's option better,"

" But you aren't taking anyone up on their offers," He watched her shake her head. Relief washed over him. " What are you doing then?"

She uncrossed her arms. " We're on date number 29. I was going to extend him an invitation to the wedding-I mean Rite of Bonding," Tiran laughed at her slip up and motioned her to him. She pulled in close to him and hugged him tight. He liked holding his girls like this. " So…if you're-"

" Yes," He allowed her. Bless her heart for making room for forgiveness. Maybe one day she could forgive him for the lie he kept telling her. " I'm more than ready to make our family whole. I'm inviting Avitus Rix. He was the turian pathfinder's second. He'd like to get better insight on the Advent, and he'd make sure that Messing doesn't abscond with Ellen,"

Ann nodded, her hand resting on his neck. Fingers traced his plates along his rough skin. " I love you, Kandros. I'm happy you said yes to me," She eased out of his arms. " Now, Tann warned me that your reprimand is the first and that protocol should be some sort of punishment. I put in a good word for you, told him that Spender deserved death. He got off easy."

" You shouldn't have interfered. There might be repercussions-"

" Well, everything has repercussions, but I'm not ashamed of who I am or what I did. I love you, and you did what a lot of people wanted to do for a long time. Sure it'll be a slap on the wrist, but the point is you did right. It may not be right in the eyes of the protocol, but fuck protocol,"

His brow lifted. " Are you the same Ann Mulder who once worked for me?" He whispered in feigned shock.

She nodded proudly. " I survived the Terminus, Tiran. Don't look so shock I came away from it a little tainted. Besides, I did it for you. Everyone knows you're a good man and even prouder soldier," She shared with him in the same whisper. " The official reprimand was reduced to a warning, so I don't suggest getting hands on again unless you kill the bastard and claim self-defense,"

His soon to be mate had no idea how close he came to that. He stole a kiss from her before relinquishing their child. " I'll be home soon then. I was going to have drinks with the Pathfinder and Drack,"

" Don't worry about the time then. You need the male company," She waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

She blackmailed Tann with something he didn't even do, not that she was telling Kandros that. Kandros didn't know whether to be proud or horrified at his audacity. She did it for him. The damn human – digging her grave regardless of whether it was for the best. The loyalty was almost turian.

Ann started dinner early, inviting over Cora, Vetra, and Peebee since Kandros would be out with the men. Cora and Vetra arrived first. Peebee arrived after most of the food was already prepared. Ellen started to nap after Peebee arrived, tuckered out from the attention from Cora and Vetra. " I half expected you not to come, Peebee," Ann called out to the asari from the kitchen.

Cora and Vetra looked up from their omni-tools. " I thought you had Kalinda to talk to," Vetra inquired lightly.

" Kalinda isn't talking to me," Peebee answered them, almost whining. " She's recruiting new people to make up for the people we helped slaughter on the planet,"

Vetra turned to Ann. " Peebee used the escape pod to land on a volcanic planet. They almost landed in a lava pit, and in the end, the rem-tech that she tracked was lost to the lava as the planet over took the remnant site's remains,"

" Thanks, Mom," Peebee snapped at Vetra.

Ann shook her head. " That was stupid. You could have endangered a lot of people and killed a pathfinder. Not to mention yourself," She placed plates of vegetables and rehydrated beef in front of everyone but Vetra. Vetra received a plate of food that Kandros premade the night prior. " I'm a horrible cook for Dextro food," She apologized to Vetra.

" It's okay," Vetra brushed it off. " I burned a steak for Scott. He was nice about it but…" Cora and Peebee grinned. " Humans are the best-"

Cora cleared her throat. " So, Ann, now that blockers are being reversed, has Kandros been selected to be a donor for turian females?"

" I don't think he said anything to me about it," Ann answered Cora as she seated herself with the ladies. " I wouldn't mind though. I plan on having a human child as soon as we find a suitable donor who doesn't want to be part of the child's life. Or if they do, they don't have an issue with Kandros being like a second father to the child,"

" Men are weird like that, real territorial," Peebee agreed. " It's almost universal among the species. Even the Hanar,"

" Really? How would you know that about the Hanar?" Everyone turned to Peebee as Cora waited for an answer.

Peebee started to pick at her food. " I just do, Okay? Besides, Vetra, have you talked to Sid about how the turians on the ark might treat you and her since neither of you attended boot camp at 15 and then military service until 30?" Vetra glared at Peebee while Cora and Ann bowed their heads out of that topic very quickly.

" We came across some very interesting tech on Havarl, and there's this site that's pre-scourge that allows for rock to be melted and reformed-"

" Sara would love that,"

" How is Sara? Is she any better?"

" She's healthy but not awake. Harry says that she's almost ready to wake by the scans he's taken recently,"

" Scott will love to hear that," Cora pointed a finger at Peebee. " No biotics at the table, Peebee," Vetra scowled at her team mate and decided to eat instead of fight. Peebee pouted. Cora turned to Ann with a heavy sigh. " What ever will I do with her?" Ann laughed, thinking about her own team.


	9. Chapter 9

**Journal Entry – Day 523, Year 2819**

 **Vespius and I are handling Reyes while Elbana and Pipona are working with Sloane. Daucila and Vaelji are working the in between on Kadara. That alone has kept all us busy traveling back and forth to the planet. I tried to convince Tiran that we should settle down there instead of Voeld but he's insistent on Voeld. I don't know why and he's not telling me why. It's reached the point that I told him that if he's so set on Voeld, then he better be prepared to live there with us.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 525, Year 2819**

 **Pathfinder Ryder has helped establish a colony on Elaaden next to New Tuchanka. Tann's not happy. He chewed Addison out for counting it as a colony. Addison told him that if he wanted people to lose faith in the Initiative, then take back the outpost. With former exiles taking over Promise, aka Site 1, Eos's protection against the Kett increased double fold. There's been talk among Prodromos that people are uncomfortable with this. Kandros and Bradley are working on a PR campaign to make it seem less unconventional than it is.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 527, Year 2819**

 **Advent has finally come to a conclusion on how it is lead and who its leaders are. My team has been deployed to their borders to work out an official treaty with them with Tann's blessing. Ever since he and I had that 'chat' he's been more appreciative of my skill set. By appreciative, I really mean he's been making good use of it. I'm training other operatives in the field when I'm on Kadara or Elaaden. Ellen is getting bigger. It's crazy how much she grows in a short period of time. I don't think I'll ever really grasp how precious these moments are.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 529, Year 2819**

 **Vetra and Cora sent me footage of the Archon's flag ship. Peebee sent me footage of Aya. I'm running out of memory on this omni-tool. Haha! That's what I have email for! Seriously though, the Rite of Bonding is approaching and the Pathfinder is laying waste to the Kett. There's been grim talk all around and Tann's going around denying almost everyone the right to travel without a good reason. Even the APEX teams are under scrutiny. I have to wonder how serious it is that Tann's got something up his-**

 **Journal Entry – Day 534, Year 2819**

 **We found Meridian. Maybe. Sara's up and moving, but the coma has her feeling under the weather still. Captain Dunn agreed to head the ceremony for us. Kesh and Addison and Lieutenant Jarax and Fukumoto Shimei are witnesses. When everything was said and done, the ceremony didn't actually happen on Eos. With all that was going on, we held it on the Hyperion in the Atrium. We're going to do it right and proper once the Kett are taken care of. Jared wasn't able to make it to the ceremony, and he left us a homewarming gift at Prodromos. Bradley won't tell us what it is.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 535, Year 2819**

 **Ark Natanus and Ark Leusinia are safe! Ark Parcheero is the most intact, and there's still been no word from the Quarian ark yet. Unfortunately the Natanus wasn't space worthy. Macen Baro didn't make it. The Scourge claimed him. Martiarch Ishara was replaced by her second after an intense chase by the Kett. The Salarians had it pretty bad though, with many thousands that were used as test subjects for the Kett. Director Tann is up to his eyeballs in demands on how to accommodate that many colonists. I almost pity the man.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 538, Year 2819**

 **Ark Leusinia arrived. Pathfinder Avitus Rix is on site at the Natanus to help bring the turians home to the Nexus. It's slow work, but it's underway. Reyes is helping the effort. I've been slipping him credits on the side as they're donated by thankful parties. Sloane even offered help as long as no one makes a target of her. For once, the Nexus is on good behavior with Sloane Kelly. The Advent offered citizenship to any colonists that desire to join them. Tann's refusal to allow that even reach the colonists is disappointing. Morda, on the other hand, said it would be just like home – with the Turians keeping a firm eye on the Krogan. I think she meant that in a darker manner, but I'm taking silver lining as I find it.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 544, Year 2819**

 **My team has just grown from 6 people to 20. We're stationing people on each outpost to help with the demands. Kandros and I are going to be and stay stationed on the Nexus. Kandros's plan to settle on Voeld got delayed until the Initiative is more permanently established. Daucila and Vespius will be leading their own teams while Elbana and Pipona insisted on being on the same team. Vaelji joined forces with Captain Hayjer to provide a better settlement site for the colonists that flooded the Nexus. Captain Dunn has tried to help the efforts, and it's been noticed that a lot of people are making things happen. There's been talking of awarding people medals once all is said and done.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 547, Year 2819**

 **The unthinkable has happened. This may really be the end-**

The Hyperion tore away from the Nexus with the colonists in cryo and everything else stored on it. My hand froze over the omni-tool. I wanted to record this moment. The vast number of Kett following the Hyperion 'escorting' it prevented any real rescue of it even while it was still in our grasp. Fuck! The Pathfinder! SAM node was on the Hyperion!

Addison stood next to me in the same horrified shock. Neither of us could speak.

" Kandros-"

" He wasn't anywhere the Hyperion-"

" I know that," I shouted over my shoulder as I took the steps two at a time, sliding across the floor in my haste to reach security. I tripped up over my own feet as I came to a sliding stop in front of security. Half a dozen militia were already armored and armed. " Kett took the Hyperion. Tiran-what if the Archon figures out that SAM node is on it? What if he kills Pathfinder Ryder?"

Two weapons were readied. " Not going to happen,"

" Ryder isn't even here-He's gone after Meridian. Tiran, if that connection is meddled with or severed, Ryder is dead. And his sister was on the Hyperion,"

Alec would be rolling over in his space grave if he knew. " Where are the other Pathfinders? Are the other arks safe?"

" I didn't see any of the other arks hijacked-"

" Jarax, you have Ark Leusinia. Take Ann and the sisters with you. Gather up the soldiers as you go. Masters, head toward Ark Parcheero. Captain Hayjer should be checking on the colonists and Pathfinder Raeka should already be alerted to what is happening," Kandros handed out the assignments rapidly.

I grabbed the offered assault rifle. " Be safe, Tiran,"

" We'll meet back here after the all clear has been given on each ark," He promised me, pressing his forehead to mine briefly. " Keep your head about you. Ellen needs us,"

I pointed right back at him, running to keep up with Jarax. Turians could really run when they wanted to. Staying one step behind Jarax, Elbana, and Pipona, we ran toward the tram, emergency measures being broadcasted over the Nexus over the speakers HNS used to broadcast news and Tann used to demand reports without actually leaving his office. People ran toward the living area to seek cover while the militia started methodically clearing out the public common areas before clearing corners and secluded rooms.

I kept recalling my own harrowing escapes in the Terminus system, my breath catching in my throat as I nearly took a bullet to the head. " Holy fuck, Liesera!" Heart pounding, I nearly squeezed off a round in her direction. Jarax and Elbana surged forward at sign of movement, rifles raised. They lowered their rifles only after Liesera threw up a blue hand to prove she was an ally.

" Sorry!" The young asari called out as she lowered her weapon and stood up from behind the temporary shelter. The crate wouldn't last long in a real gun fight, but at least she was thinking instead of leaving the entrance to the tram wide open. " We heard over the speakers that there may be Kett aboard the Nexus,"

" They took the Hyperion," Elbana informed her. " We're sweeping the rest of the arks to be certain there aren't any stragglers,"

Pipona kept her rifle pointed at the tram entrance. I relaxed, and it started to make sense. There were enough forces for them to take another ark but they only took one. They knew where to find the Nexus and executed a pinpoint strike. This was personal. " Liesera, have you seen any sign of Kett?"

" No-"

" Good. Can you try to contact your Pathfinder now? Go to the node and have SAM tell her to pull back to the Nexus-" Jarax ordered her.

" Yes," The asari nodded. I accessed my omni-tool, turning on the audio-comm. " Tiran, we're going to clear Ark Leusinia now. I don't think they wanted any of the other arks. Ryder's been playing cat and mouse with the Archon too long. This might be personal to the Archon,"

Elbana and Pipona moved forward, following the path of Liesera T'Sevus. I brought up the rear as we swept through the med bay, cryo pods, and the repair observation deck. It took more time than I'd like, and by the time we heard from Liesera over the comms that SAM successfully made contact with Sarissa and Vederia, we were heading back toward the tram reporting the all clear handing charge back over to Liesera, promising to send help her way soon.

My private channel beeped. I tapped the ear piece in irritation. " If this is personal to the Archon, then we have no choice but to send all the aide we can to stop the Archon. Are Reyes and Sloane willing to work together to provide aide?" Tiran asked.

" I would hope so," I replied honestly. " I'll send them a quick email. What about the Angara?"

Both salarians turned their gazes to me. I nodded my head to them to let them know it was okay. " I'm trusting that Jaal Ama Darav handled that request. I have APEX teams that can provide assistance. You've seen more of the kett than I have – can the Archon be stopped?"

Now Jarax was interested in the conversation.

I picked up the pace as I exited the tram. We rounded the corner and spotted security. It was empty. Elbana took up residence above in the little office area in front of the information wall. Pipona positioned herself near the containment cells. I did a quick walk through to confirm that we were the first to make it back. " The bastard needs put down. Of course we can stop him," I stated confidently. " He's like a Batarian pirate. All you need is a bullet, maybe a grenade, and then step back from your hard work and grin. Maybe remember to loot the corpse if you're desperate," This felt more like an ambush than anything else.

Jarax laughed. I assumed it had to do with my description of how to properly kill a Batarian.

" Batarian pirates don't have overwhelming forces at their control," Tiran argued. I heard footsteps from Tann's office. Elbana lowered her weapon as the second team appeared at the rendezvous. " Are we forgetting major assets?"

" Eos," I blurted out quickly. " I'd say the Roekaar but they got a thumb so far up their ass that getting their cooperation would require complete death and destruction," Elbana and Jarax both shared shrugs. Everything out of my mouth so far was the truth.

" There's Angara aboard that could convince them-"

" Not happening, Tiran. Doesn't matter how sympathetic they are on this station. The Roekaar are fanatics. You're lucky that the Great Evfra doesn't just join forces with them," I kept the rifle at the ready, twitchy. Now all that needed to happen was a Batarian or vorcha to pop out. Maybe a Blood Pack krogan or asari Blue Sun. " APEX, Eos, maybe the Resistance. The Pathfinders. That's our resources right now. Our people on Kadara and Elaaden don't have enough support to even extend to us, and Voeld is only good for ice. Eos is the most suitable to offer support that we sorely need,"

I nodded to Jarax. Jarax signed to Masters. He nodded back. That meant that all the arks were cleared. Tiran huffed, as if he were breathing hard. " Are you at security?"

" Yes," I answered reflexively. " Where's Ellen?"

" With Kesh,"

" So…safe," I took up a casual lean against the wall, nodding to Pipona. It amazed me how I went from having a weak grasp on sanity in the Milky Way to roots that kept me from darting off after the Kett here. I called my team my family, blood or not. We shared enough of it to consider each other brother and sisters. The Archon was going after our brothers and sisters, and we needed to be there for them. " Talk to you when you get here,"

Pipona moved from her position across the way. " We need to protect the colonists at the outposts too,"

" I know." I put my hand on her shoulder. " Trust me, I know. Right now, the Archon's playing with fire and I'm hoping we hand him the biggest bomb we can deliver and shove it down his fucken throat. Trust me, I haven't forgot the outposts,"

Her hand grabbed hold mine, then grasped my arm in close embrace. " We can't lose anymore of our people," Her eyes searched mine. For what, I didn't know. " What's your plan? You always have a plan,"

I grinned. " Oh, I have a plan alright. It's called helping the Hyperion as much as we can. We'll go to Kadara, rile up Sloane, give Reyes a reason to do something more than collect information, and if we're lucky, maybe convince Morda to give up a few Krogan. I'd settle for an architect or two, but I'm not the Pathfinder and I don't play with something I can't control,"

" An architect could do heavy damage," Masters agreed, almost drawing gunfire on him. Right behind Tiran appeared around the corner. " I'll take that over the Krogan any day,"

Elbana hopped down to Pipona's side. " I'll take the Krogan. More useful. Think for themselves,"

" Morda won't help us. Tann tried it," Tiran squashed that hope. " Let's hope that Drack is keeping the Pathfinder safe,"

I laughed. " That old bastard? He's got a soft spot for Ryder. He's been wanting payback for the exalted krogan too," I didn't like that part of the footage that Cora shared. Kett gained a point there, but we took their city and used it. That was supposed to even the score, right?

" They exalted a Krogan?" Someone exclaimed.

I turned to address the person and then stopped myself. " We need to get to Kadara-"

" You're staying on the Nexus. You'll message everyone via comms. Pipona, Elbana, shadow her. We protect our civilians aboard the Nexus. APEX teams are in the field. We are not without defenses. The Kett violated our home turf once, and they won't ever do that again."

I just nodded. " Fine. But just so you know – you still owe me a kett for target practice," I handed him the rifle back. " Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Kesh. There's an infant I'd like to hold, prayers to be said, and maybe, just maybe, a drink strong enough to wash away the after taste of the Kett actually knowing where the Nexus is,"

" I don't think there's anything strong enough to combat that," Pipona said darkly. I put my around her shoulder. She really was a twig compared to me. " But we can come up with something to fill the void of hopelessness and despair,"

" It's not a void, it's a pit," Elbana quipped. " Full of spikes,"

" Do the spikes have heads on them?" I asked in laughter. " Because if they do, we need to put a sign at the edge to warn people to stay away,"

I put my arms around both of them. " How many times do I have to tell you-you can put up all the warning signs you like, nobody listens to them,"

" I don't know why-"

" Well now I don't want a drink because that means we're not listening to the warning sign," Pipona pouted.

Needless to say the drink in the apartment I called home didn't help. Elbana and Pipona promised to keep in touch. I found myself on omni-tool call with Reyes first. He didn't require much- just a little extra credits when everything cleared. Sloane, on the other hand, demanded to know why she should help. I played back to her the archon flagship's video, replaying the parts where the salarians were used as test subjects and paused on the exalted krogan. " We're next, Sloane, and when they come for us, we won't be able to stop them. This is our best chance to sever the head of the snake,"

" What can I do? I'm just the leader of the Outlaws," She looked ridiculous with the dotted eyeliner, and that scar must've had a good story to go with it. Someday I'd ask about it. Today, I just wanted her cooperation.

I thought of the Advent and their choice of leadership. They chose a council to lead the people. There were several departments – Economics, Religion, Judicial, etcetera. Now Sloane ruled with a mighty tight fist, and if I could get the Advent to play along with the Nexus, then Sloane couldn't be too hard to persuade. " You have Kadara Port. Kadara Port has people who want to hand the Kett their asses. I know that the Angara there remember the Kett. Reinforcements, nothing more, are necessary to aide the pathfinder. They took the Hyperion, Sloane. No matter how much you hate the Nexus they took 20,000 colonists- human colonists. What if they do to the colonists what they did to the salarians?"

A hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to find Liesera looking down at me.

" I'll see what I can manage," Sloane relented, a little worse for wear than usual.

I nodded. " When I have a nav point I'll send it your way. How's Kaetus?"

" Healing, thanks for asking,"

" He's good at his job. Cares about the people," I shrugged. " I'll be in touch," I cut the call off and looked up at the asari that nearly took my head off earlier. " What brings you to my apartment?"

She blushed. " The door was open. I-I didn't mean to shoo-" Her voice faltered and she took a deep breath. " I haven't seem much combat, and with the Kett taking the Hyperion, I panicked," A small smile banished any lingering anger I might've harbored. " Forgive me?"

I stood and held out my hand. " Forgiven. Besides, with the Nexus on edge, a lot of people are going to be jumpy. I wish I could be there to help-but I'm better here than there. What your Pathfinders did for your people, that's a heroic feat,"

She blushed. " Ryder's just as impressive,"

" Maybe, but there's a difference between what we encountered and what you encountered. We weren't hunted. We picked the fight and we're still picking it. The salarians didn't even get a vote, and the turian ark didn't even get the chance to fight. Everyone got a raw deal," I called Kesh next. " After everything is settled, we can have drinks at the Vortex," I promised Liesera while walking her to the door.

Kesh cleared her throat to warn me the communication connection went through. " I have a hostage," She held up Ellen.

" I see that…don't suppose negotiation is open?" I settled back down on the couch and relaxed.

The female krogan shook her head.

" Aw, well, guess that means I'll have to send over the cavalry," I teased half heartedly. " Where are you?"

" I'm in hydroponics, with Dr. Camden," Kesh answered. " I was taking her sight seeing,"

I hopped onto my feet quickly. " I'll be on my way,"

" She's going to need a change of clothing-" I doubled back three steps and grabbed the pink dress Ellen liked. " See you soon," Kesh ended the call.

Elbana waited for me outside the door. " Words out-Angara are on their way to aid the Pathfinder. Reports are blowing up with mass sightings of ships moving in one direction. Kadara Port is at its quietest, and Voeld is lacking the usual missing persons and scattered attacks," I wondered how long she stood outside the door.

" The war horn has been sounded, El. That means everyone the kett pissed off is about to get their revenge," I wish it came down to this in the Terminus system. More people might've been saved then. My brother might still be alive. I might've grown up with siblings instead of believing I was the sole surviving child of two grief stricken parents. I might've never needed to experience Omega. But then who would I have been if I experienced none of that? Would I be prepared for this?

I sensed Elbana watching me closely. I forced a smile. My insides churned with fear and anger. What if the Pathfinder failed?

More than a few people were out of their homes as the Nexus resumed operations. Security was everywhere. I suspected that even if I wanted off the station, there were no transports available. Best I settle in and wait out the news.


	10. Chapter 10

Sara Ryder listened to the party taking place in the other parts of the Hyperion, her head pounding. She was still healing from being a coma for months, and then having her head used mercilessly to control rem-tech battered recovery time into oblivion. At least the Kett retreated for the time being so that she could rest up properly and get back into the field.

" Hope you don't mind-"

" Not at all," Sara mumbled hazily to Ann as she curled her arm over her face. " I can only imagine the hassle of traveling with an infant,"

Ann moved about the Hyperion's quarters that once belonged to Alec Ryder. Ellen played on her blanket with her stuffed animals near the computer terminal. Jaal gave her a stuffed Angara to play with and offered to tame an adhi for her. Ellen loved the idea, while Kandros threatened to remove Jaal's head if the Angara even attempted it. She finally sat down at the tableand watched her niece play, her own need to be constantly moving irritating her.

" How many other babies are in Andromeda?" Sara asked after awhile.

" Honestly I can't verify the numbers, but Eos has at least six pregnant women and then the Advent has two. Not sure about the Krogan, or the Salarians. Dr. Kennedy had a son that's close to Ellen's age, David Edward. Now that the second wave is out of stasis, the population should be exploding soon," Ann filled her in. " Vetra asked Kandros to be the father of her children, and there's been talk of communal living until the-"

Sara rolled over, her arm no longer obstructing her view. " Vetra Nyx asked Kandros to father a child with her?" Her voice rose in pitch.

" In the biological sense, yes. Dr. T'Perro said that there's a medical insemination technique-"

" But why Kandros?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up weakly. " There are other turian males,"

Ann nodded. " I'm not offended or worried, Sara. I'm actually a little proud that he would be picked. That said, I'm not about to give him up either," The woman picked her nails clean twice over. Her armor had been stowed away for the moment, and her weapons close by. All that said, she felt naked without it.

" And have you decided who would be the father to your child?" Sara plumped up the pillows around her to make herself more comfortable in a semi-seated position. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders in rebellious waves, framing a pale face not permitted much sunlight in the recent weeks.

The door opened and Peebee stumbled in. " Don't let Jaal know I'm hiding in here. He wants to talk-"

" Pelessaria B'Sayle. Turn back around and return to the party. You're not using Jaal as an excuse to get out of acting like an adult and being treated like one," Ann escorted the asari out before she could rain questions on Sara about Prothean technology. Sara closed her eyes again and listened to the silence of the room once more. " I haven't decided who would be the father, and I'm still debating if having one now is actually wise with all the building we're going to be doing on Meridian and all the other planets. With full viability, life is changing drastically. Voeld is becoming less ice and more slush and underground rivers. Eos is more tropical, except instead of azure blue you have a soft red colored water. Then there's Kadara, a mountainous planet for the most part. Weather there is…interesting,"

Sara smiled. " Will there still be one-race per planet now that viability has returned?"

" No. Some planets are still uninhabitable. Habitat 7 is being terraformed the old fashioned way. Other planets are in the process of being terraformed as well, although several will not be habitable for lifetimes."

" Where do you want to live?"

" I don't have a choice, actually. I'm always back and forth to Kadara to manage the outcasts there. I have a small team on Kadara that aids me. Tiran said something about going over plots of land here, but it's going to be some time before building starts. There's talk of communal living for anyone who wants to attempt it-but I don't know,"

Sara nodded along, happy to listen to someone talk instead without being expected to contribute. " You could always live with Scott and Vetra. Two Turian-Human couples living together would know what to expect, and if your husband will biologically father a child for Vetra, then he can also be around to be a second father," Ann glanced up from Ellen and shrugged. " Have you thought of my brother as a biological donor?"

" Oh, no." Ann Kandros declared firmly. " I've actually ruled him out as a possibility. Having the Pathfinder keep tabs on me and the child would be too much for my sanity. I'm already dealing with an uncle that wants to be part of Ellen's life who doesn't even know I changed her name from Jessica to Ellen,"

Sara nodded, starting to drift off again. " You should take Ellen and mingle…"

" If you insist. I'll keep Peebee away," Ann promised, collecting her niece while leaving the toys and blanket. As soon as they stepped out of the room however and maneuvered through the people, Ellen started to fuss. Jaal danced exuberantly with Peebee near krogan scouts who joined the Pathfinder for part of his fight against the Archon's forces. Captain Dunn wasn't at the party, but Reyes was. Sloane returned to Kadara to resume control of the port.

The smooth talking charlatan greeted Ann with extra enthusiasm. " I didn't believe the news!"

" What news?" Ann snapped suspiciously as she grabbed herself a drink from one the people moving through the room refilling cups with a weak wine. Ellen grabbed at the bottle. " Don't tell me the Archon sat upright in his grave,"

The 'Great Evfra' de Tershaav's eyes lifted up from his globe like omni-tool at the mention of the Archon. To hear the name so casually spoken alarmed him. How could this human just speak the name with such disinterest?

Reyes Vidal rested his hand on Ann's arm. " You're so dramatic." He responded warmly toward her sarcasm. " No. You managed to form a trade alliance with Sloane Kelly-"

" I did?" Ann said dumbly. " Are you sure? Because I would know if I was part of the negotiation party for that,"

Moshae Sjefa moved closer, and so did Evfra. " You are Ann Kandros," She introduced herself unceremoniously. " Jaal has told me about your efforts with the humans on Eos,"

" You must be the beloved Moshae," Ann reciprocated. " This is Reyes Vidal…he's associated with the Collective on Kadara. He's been a tremendous help with recovering stranded colonists and such."

" And who is this?" Moshae nodded to Ellen who stared up at the female curiously.

Ann offered to let the elder female hold the baby. " Ellen Kandros, formerly Jessica Messing, my niece. Tiran Kandros and I adopted her as our own. We plan on having our own children so to speak. Turian and Human biology doesn't allow for cross species children, but we've been looking for donors so that we can have more little human children to make our lives even more chaotic,"

" Might I recommend myself?" Reyes offered boldly, with a half cocked grin.

" No, Reyes. Besides, like I told Sara, I'm not having someone who's in a position of authority be the father. I don't need two over protective men bearing down my neck," Ann cocked her head at Evfra. " Do you ever smile, Mr. de Tershaav?"

Evfra stopped fiddling with his angaran omni-tool. He glowered at Ann.

" Oh, it's alright if you don't-" The Moshae lifted Ellen into her arms, relieving Ann of the little human. " I am curious though. How do you feel about the Moshae about to be representative for the Nexus?"

" For once, your leaders are listening," He grumbled, his gaze lifted off the blue sphere.

Reyes frowned. " You are referring to Director Tann, yes? He was never meant to be in charge. When the Scourge killed so many, he ascended to the position," The uprising threatened so much, and Reyes wondered what it would've been like if Sloane Kelly and cohorts had been in charge.

" Worst choice ever. Morda would have been a better pick than him," Ann freely shared. " At least then we might have been able to better handle the Kett."

Everyone fell silent for a moment, remembering their losses.

" Your Director Tann has failed his people, whereas the Pathfinder has provided for his people," The begrudging admission caused Ann to consider Evfra with renewed interest. " You seem to be quite the ambassador yourself. What are your intentions for your people?"

Ann feigned shock, dramatically placing her hand over her heart. " You mean that Mr. Ama Darav hasn't informed you? Well, I'll have to have a word with him-" Her false mockery became apparent to the Moshae before it did Evfra. The Moshae found it amusing while Evfra's frown deepened. "-about his silence on the subject." Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms. " I operate with the authority the Initiative grants me. The Advent was Initiative approved-the trade treaty, not the actual formation of the Advent-and my work with Kadara has been to keep Kadara from exploding with even more violence. It's not unlike what I did in the Terminus systems,"

" You were born there?" Reyes queried, watching the conversation pass with extreme interest. He could use just about everything being said at the party so far, and if the Resistance was willing to talk, then he was willing to listen. He needed to borrow the baby to loosen some more tongues, if Ann would let him.

The woman shook her head. " No, but my parents moved there as part of the colonization effort. I helped keep the piracy in check, and then spent some time running medical supplies for Omega. Just because the station was a shit hole doesn't mean that people living there had to suffer because of it. Though that said, if politics weren't so-" She shook her hand in the air. "-then the political situation might not be so bad there,"

" Then you have waged war most your life," Evfra concluded darkly, almost impressed. " Were you not needed in the Milky Way?"

Once again, Ann waved her hand in the air. " There's a difference between needed and wanted. I walked the fine line too much. There's only so much hell a person can suffer before breaking. I got out before everything really went to hell. I'll tell you about it some other time. I'm sure the Moshae doesn't want to hear about it,"

The elder female just smiled. " Do not let me disturb you, I am content with this darling," Her voice thrilled with contentment as she smiled and tickled Ellen.

" You ran instead of fighting?"

" I wasn't the only one who could do good, Evfra. Besides, I fought the good fight since I was 18 years old. I'm nearly 32 years old now, and I know that it's time to hang up a battle like that and let the new generation take over,"

" Except you didn't end it,"

Reyes chuckled. " You do not know the Terminus Systems, my friend. There is no end to the lawlessness within them," He finished his drink. " Almost like Kadara,"

" And that is what disturbs me, Reyes. I had no part in whatever trade deal was worked out. No notice about it either. I'm not surprised by it, but it is something that will need looked into. I wonder if this is Tann's payback for that…"

" You do not have much respect for Director Tann?" The Moshae asked lightly, a reflection of seriousness in her tone.

Ann shrugged again as she started to drink. " It's not that I don't respect him. It's that he wants to bow his head and pretend events don't happen, that people don't exist. You can't do that – he's got a great head for numbers and probability. That aside, he's a useless bureaucrat who thinks that running the Initiative requires more emphasis on taking excessive precautions instead of actually thrusting himself forward to gain any real footing. Like Evfra here, his running of the Resistance is aggressive, the exact opposite of Tann, but more effective. It has its risks, but that's part of the job. Tann wants everything to be easy, but people aren't easy. They're difficult bastards who are greedy, whether they like to admit it or not,"

" Including yourself," Evfra pointed out needlessly.

Ann Kandros nodded. " I want a home. I want a family. I want to know that I can wake up to a beautiful world where I don't have to pick up a rifle and shoot something just so I can sleep in peace at night. So yes, I'm greedy for that. That's what drives me, and that's what drives you too, Evfra. You can deny it, but you know it's true," She accepted Ellen back into her arms as the Moshae mentioned contacting her in the future.

Reyes stood next to her as the angara walked away to speak with other guests, to include the Pathfinder as he made his rounds. " You have balls,"

" No, Reyes, I just tell the truth," Ann said to him softly. " Which also gets me into trouble. Aria found it amusing. Especially when I'd start cursing out a merc and then their face would screw up because they know they couldn't touch me. She used to send me to collect dues owed to her, just to screw with their heads,"

" I'll let you know who is the face for the deal," He promised her before winding through the many people to corner Scott Ryder before Scott disappeared again. Ann smiled at Ellen and starting 'giving her a tour' of the permitted area before taking the child outside to where most of the people congregated to enjoy the view and fresh air. Many Angara openly imbibed alcoholic beverages while playing a human game called Volleyball, compliments of Liam Kosta.

Music played over the speakers of the Hyperion, haunting and beautiful. The Twisted Fringe, as they called themselves, consisted of an asari and turian females with complementing voices. They started their entertainment band after the archon's defeat was broadcast. Two human musicians provided the pleasant musical backdrop for the vocals. While the music provided entertainment for those outside the Hyperion, it also reminded everyone of the struggles everyone needed to overcome. Cultures would need to be reformed, people would need to come together again in the spirit of peace and cooperation.

It helped that Meridian was amazing. From the moment the shuttle settled into the sphere, the view was astounding. Life flourished everywhere, with no need to cultivate or nourish existing life. The blue sky, clouds dotting it like fluffy pillows, welcomed everyone. Natural rock formations next to Remnant technology gave off the illusion that this dyson sphere was not artificially created. Rivers flowed in the distance, and wildlife flourished here. The usual sightings of wildlife around the cluster didn't seem to exist here. Instead a different variant of the wildlife occupied the sphere, smaller and less harmful. Doubtless there were still predators in the wild, they just weren't known to the races yet.

As part of the settlement efforts, the Hyperion would be the center of the first city, and each city would have a designated area for each race to prevent any notion of supremacy or racism. Those who didn't want to live in a designated racial area could live in the public residential area, which would be the center of all the residential areas. Kandros selected to live in the public area, and Ann supported his decision. Settling on Meridian dominated the communications channel and topic of choice for idle conversation. Many second wave colonists would settle on Meridian to study remnant technology while colonists of Prodomos, Promise, and Resilience would be staying on Eos. The outlaws of Kadara could choose their own futures. The Angara stipulated that Havarl and Aya were the only planets that Milky Way species would not call home. Elaaden turned less lawless, and unlike Eos, it attracted less loyalty. Colonists preferred to Kadara over Elaaden due to the heat. Nobody wanted to upset the Krogan while the Krogan stayed peaceful. With Voeld starting to warm up, people were moving off the planet and waiting for the planet to stabilize again.

As part of their participation in helping achieve the impossible, Tiran Kandros was granted the right to live on Meridian along with Tann, Addison, Kesh, and countless others. The Nexus was a popular choice for most people, as many still worried about the Kett and most of the Militia still resided on the Nexus. She thought about how nice it would be to wake up to the view of Meridian instead of the Nexus or a shuttle. It would be good for Ellen to be raised planetside as well.

" Not trying to sneak off, are you?" A familiar voice started Ann. She turned to find Director Tann, leaning against the hull of the Hyperion, gazing out at the festivities.

Jarun Tann looked…tired. " No. Just needed some fresh air. A lot of happy people. A lot of people who don't realize what happened to make this all happen. Who all was sacrificed and how much blood it took…How much everyone gave just to see a sunrise that didn't involve wondering if you're going to starve today or not…" Ann's voice trailed off as she looked to the salarian she blackmailed. " I owe you an apology. I don't agree with your methods, but you got us through it…along with Addison and Kesh and Tiran…"

" Apology accepted," Tann nodded. " We all do what we must to survive,"

They both gazed out over the groups of Angara really starting to get into the game. Ann settled Ellen in the middle of her lap and sighed happily. The good with the bad. Give and take. It wasn't always a boon. Sometimes it unleashed miracles.

" _Sometimes you have just have to let go, sometimes it isn't worth the struggle, One more day, one more fight_ ,"

" It'll be good to finally settle into a normal routine,"

" We'll have to form our own military. The archon was probably just the beginning," Ann covered a yawn. " Which means that everyone will need to put aside their gripes and work together. Shouldn't be hard to convince the Turians."

" It will be interesting to see if the Turians form their meritocracy again,"

" I actually think the meritocracy is preferable to what other cultures practiced. It instilled a sense of personal responsibility. That aside, I disagree with their idea of total war. The all or nothing approach destroys life. It isn't fair to those who are unable to have the help to survive. The Asari's love for arts and music will be appreciated here, but it'll be awhile before it's truly celebrated and flourishes. We humans know how to adapt when necessary. Salarians only have 40 years. How do you intend to spend your remaining years?"

" I plan to see the Initiative flourish," Tann answered, unfolding his arms and taking a seat next to Ann. The odd group sat like that for what could've been over an hour as they talked of how the future government would handle the kett, how the races would be governed, and if there would be civil wars in the future. Tann mentioned the trade deal with Sloane more than one, Ann calling him out on using her as a shield for his reputation. " Then we're even," Tann announced flatly, referencing the blackmail.

Ellen dozed off and then soiled herself. Ann took the opportunity to return to Alec Ryder's quarters as the Pathfinder and crew lifted off the surface to return to space. While the archon had been defeated and Meridian was going to be settled, there was still a lot that needed to be handled on the planets. Sara slept soundly in the bed, Ann pulling the blanket over her and then collecting the blanket and toys, stuffing them back into the pack she normally carried with her everywhere whenever she had Ellen with her.

" Harry," Ann greeted Dr. Carlyle as he entered the room to check on Sara Ryder. " I'm just heading out,"

The older man nodded as he knelt next to Sara and did a quick scan with his omni-tool. " I'm told that you were talking to Tann. Anything interesting?"

" Living vicariously through others again?" Ann teased. " No…just politics. Normally I'd avoid them, but there's something about the second wave colonists just having automatic rights to what we worked so hard to achieve. It feels wrong. Talking about the future helped ease that frustration, I suppose," She slung the pack over her shoulder and gently scooped up the infant.

Harry nodded. " I understand your frustration. It is shared by many on the Nexus as well. They're going to make sure that what we build is permanent,"

" I know, trust me, I know…" Ann answered him sadly. " It's just-no one knows what's in store for the future, and here we are clinging on hopes and dreams. It's all fragile right now. I thought we were at rock bottom before, but if this high is popped and we're…how low is rock bottom then?"

Dr. Carlyle nodded. He offered a smile and stroked Ellen's fine hair. " Give my favorite patient a hug and kiss when she wakes up," Ann left the room, taking the long stroll through the Hyperion to the makeshift living area for personnel that would be making Meridian home. She dropped down onto the cot and glanced around at the other cots that littered the corridor. Right now everything was makeshift, looking more like a refugee camp or Omega – just a little less dirt and grime.

As depressing the thought, it cheered her up. In a twisted way, this felt like home. If they could come back from this, then they could come back from anything.

Ann's work started the next day. She left Ellen in Addison's care since Addison would stay on the Hyperion and keep directing colonial affairs. With the now viable planets at full viability, mass reports flooded in detailing the improvement and the uptick in problems that presented themselves. Reporting to the first residential area, Ann joined forces with Initiative and Resistance forces to install the first homes on Meridian. It was slow, rewarding work that everyone put their full energy into.

The first communal block went up under a week with around the clock building. Designated colonists moved in immediately. The second and third block were completed by the end of the first month on Meridian. Each time a communal block finished, the designated colonists were situated into the homes. The Angara separately worked on their part of the city. It felt like a breath of fresh air as the races bonded together tighter than before, creating an entirely new persona special to Andromeda. With everything on track, colonists being woken up at faster than anticipated time tables, the mood lifted considerably in general.

The trade deal with the Advent and Sloane Kelly opened up doors for the Nexus, which now acted as a hub for all joint efforts not associated with Meridian. While the Resistance still refused to merge with Initiative forces, they cooperated on most requests for support and assistance. Talk of creating a joint Military started with Kandros and spread like wildfire. Previous exiles wanting a fresh start joined forces with the Collective to form a moving Militia that took orders from Kandros. Reyes operated his non-military Collective as he did before. Kandros and Evfra joined forces often enough that people looked up to them as the undisputed leaders.

Andromeda faced the dawn of a new era.


	11. Chapter 11

**Journal Entry – Day 581, Year 2819**

 **We're working on the newest block of communal buildings. Now that they're waking up people to man both the Nexus and Meridian, I've been tasked with keeping an eye on Sloane Kelly and Reyes Vidal. Director Tann and I reached some kind of understanding, I think. He's got my back as long as I have his, or at least that was the gist of what I gathered from our recent exchange of emails on reports from Kadara and Elaaden. I'm still going to be handling the efforts of 20 people to 'covertly' keep tabs on outposts, and less covertly for Kadar and Elaaden. Everyone involved in the group is aware of the terms for leaving it and keeping them employment. We almost lost Elbana, until Pipona convinced her to see how it would play out.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 593, Year 2819**

 **I wish I could say that I had a breather, but since I've left Meridian, I've been really busy. Reyes and Sloane are trying to kill each other. Sloane sent an outlaw after him, and he in turn sabotaged her efforts to get cozy with the outpost. If these two don't kill me first, I'll buy my whole team a round of drinks at the start of the new year. On the joint effort front, Tiran and Evfra are butting heads. I'm starting to see the cracks in Tiran's 'good turian' image. He's been grumpy ever since Vetra and he have advanced in their medical treatment to produce a turian baby. I admit, I can't wait to see the spiky little baby and cuddle it. Vetra promises me plenty of auntie time.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 600, Year 2819**

 **The Angara are master builders. They've created stone pillars in their cultural center that list the known casualties of the war with the Kett thus far. They said it's the first of many. A prospective name is being tossed around for the hypothetical joint military. Director Tann ordered a monument for all the Initiative personnel who have were verified to perish at the Kett's hands. They're creating a memorial garden of stone columns, separated by race. While grim in nature this is also very healing for everyone. It means people are moving forward. I only hope that forward brings more joy than pain.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 640, Year 2819**

 **Well…I'm alive. Been dodging lingering Kett that have been attacking shipping routes. The Kett – I repeat this many times over – are not unintelligent beings. They have technology that is different than the Initiative's and Angara, and they are a menace. Nearly lost my shuttle in the chase from Eos. If it weren't for the new fighter ships being built and deployed by the hybrid APEX-Heskarl teams, I wouldn't be recording this now. I messaged Tiran aboard one of their new vessels. Aside from the lecture on traveling safety tips and criticism about not being able to shake the Kett sooner, he all but ordered me back to Meridian for shore leave. Our home is ready. We're living in the same complex as four other families. Scott and Vetra live above us, while an Asari and human and Asari and Angara live on either side of us on the first floor. It should be interesting, to say the least.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 641, Year 2819**

 **Just got home. Nearly had a heart attack for the birthday party they planned. Forgot it was my birthday. They apparently didn't.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 642, Year 2819**

 **Found a potential biological donor. Tiran's been digging into his history like a jealous man. There was almost a cross-species conflict the other day at the new bar. There's been a lot of that going around as the Angara are becoming accustomed to sharing the cluster. I want to say it'll get better soon, but we all know that's a lie. On a side note, Sara is up and moving again. Good as new. Well, almost. Everyone's treating her like glass. I offered to sneak Sara off to Kadara, and Vetra told on me to Scott. Sara's not talking to Vetra, and Scott tried to tell me I was a bad influence.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 645, Year 2819**

 **Sara and I had an all girl's picnic with Ellen. Addison joined us. Meridian is full of surprises. We plan to have another outing next week. Sara's going to Eos to familiarize herself with the Heleus Cluster. Jaal is going with her just in case anyone gets the wrong ideas. I'm not blind though. Jaal's been 'educating' Sara on Rem-tech, and Sara's been educating Jaal on Prothean technology. He's smitten with her, and she knows full well he's smitten with her. Scott's blind to the infatuation playing out between the pair.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 648, Year 2819**

 **Tiran surprised me with a statuette purchased from the new market place springing up as vendors are flocking to Meridian. Artisans are breaking away from the Resistance and Havarl and Aya to redevelop what has been lost. It's amazing to watch the revival, but to be part of its history? That's amazing.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 652, Year 2819**

 **I leave for Elaaden tomorrow. I'm traveling with Kesh. She's going to spend time with Vorn. Apparently…she's been keeping a secret of her own. Vorn's going to be a father to viable children. Ellen isn't coming with me, but this trip isn't supposed to take long. I'm checking in with Morda, per Tann's orders. The Moshae wanted a report on the visit, and then asked me to travel to Aya to see her in person. Wish me luck.**

Watching Kesh and Vorn hold each other reminded me of how much I missed Tiran during my traveling. I leaned back and looked out across the crater that anchored much of New Tuchanka to bedrock. The hot air brushed gritty sand across my face. Sure, the air was breathable…Sure you wouldn't suffocate from the extreme heat like you once could. That didn't make Elaaden comfortable. It just made it a more hospital hell.

I listened to the many krogan. Krogan were a lot like the Angara, I noticed. Everyone was either hugging or hitting each other.

" You! Human!"

" You!" I shouted back. " Krogan!"

" Why aren't we allowed on Meridian?" The cranky male demanded, joined by his comrades. Each stared me down like I was going to move.

Checking my omni-tool I checked the time. Time was a tricky thing to measure because of the Scourge. From what best we could learn, noon on Elaaden was early morning on Eos. Noon on Eos was late afternoon on Kadara. Noon on Meridian on early afternoon on Eos. It wasn't chronologically confirmed yet, but it was the baseline most people worked with. " Well…Moshae Sjefa sent Morda a communication requesting an official delegation party. Why don't you ask her?" I replied casually, crossing my arms and proceeded to listen to music that was starting to take off across the cluster.

Once the Kett were no longer a constant threat, people actually permitted themselves to be more than a tool of destruction. The Twisted Fringe were one of the first groups to debut, and new music was everywhere! The Extranet offered endless possibilities for the inquiring mind. Even new porn was being made. There was talk of a Keri T'Vessa's documentary being turned into a series, with Angaran interviews being added on to tell the Angara's story. Life found a way, even in times of peril and uncertainty.

I looked up as sunlight glinting off dusty armor nearly blinded me. " You have a problem with us, Nexus?"

" No. Moshae Sjefa sent a communications asking for a delegation party, and she received no response. I only came with Kesh because Kesh wanted company. If Morda doesn't want to participate in the Intergalactic Government that is on her, not us," I repeated as calmly as I could, keeping the annoyance to a bare minimum. Looking up at the hulking krogan, I kept my composure. Don't blink, don't flinch.

" Leave her alone, You Pyjak!" Kesh shouted across the way.

I heard knuckles crack as the krogan male stepped back. This wasn't over, not by a long shot, but at least I had a standing chance with a weapon in the field instead of up close and personal. " Have a nice day," I waved at the krogan as he walked away before slumping against the wall again.

Vorn whispered something to Kesh. He motioned me over to them. " Kesh tells me that you have ways of making things happen," I shot Kesh a dirty look. She grinned toothily in return. " Could you retrieve crop samples from all the planets so that we can start growing them here. There's a good chance we can find plants that would have the same nutrients required for our young," He sounded so civilized and polite it almost shocked me that a krogan could be anything more than warlike.

I added it to my to-do list. " Sure. Would you like an actual plant or the seed?"

" Both,"

I noted that and rolled my neck. " Just a thought, Vorn, as Dr. Camden told me you're a genius at cross breeding. Please tell me that you haven't actually created a carnivorous plant," I shuddered at the thought of being killed by a plant. That didn't make for a very good death.

" Not yet,"

" Please don't," I begged. " On the behalf of almost everyone, we would appreciate if you didn't add another hazard to the Heleus Cluster."

Vorn raised his hand. " I swear to not violate Nexus law-"

Rolling my eyes, I made the decision to decrease the likelihood of trouble nodded to Kesh. " I'll be visiting the outpost. I want to see how the newly woken colonists are settling in and if they need anything," New Tuchanka was a maze to people who rarely visited. The various levels twisted and ended in dead ends filled with crates and people. At the bottom was a fighting pit for adhi. The limited inventory offered by the merchant by one of the entrances allowed for restocking of supplies, but aside from that, Tuchanka offered very little that I could effectively use.

Kesh punched Vorn. " You're breeding carnivorous plants? Have you not learned how that turns out?"

" But my Light, you don't-"

" Don't warm up to me just because you've been caught being an idiot again. My grandfather warned me about this-"

" About what?"

I never learned what Drack warned about because I moved out of ear shot and was already preparing for the heat to ambush me. The desert flowers sprouted up after Meridian activated. Red covered everywhere as far as the eye could see, except on the dunes, where a strange rem-tech dragon-type creature tunneled its way through the sand without heed for anything around it. Desert trees poked out the ground in less sandy places, granting much appreciated shade whenever it was discovered by weary travelers.

I just had to walk around the big crater along the road worn into the ground through constant travel of ground vehicles and foot traffic. It took me nearly a half hour to briskly walk it. Once I entered the rows of pods and talked to the leader of the post, an asari who handled the krogan very effectively, I discovered that the tensions between New Tuchanka and the outpost were rising. After Scott Ryder handled the architect that imperiled the settlements, peace of mind soothed the concerns of many. With Kett sightings, it threatened second wave colonists and their cozy little bubble they were woken into.

False sightings were causing a problem on Elaaden. Reporting them to the hierarchy and then having people sent out to investigate lead to a waste of resources that almost seemed planned and coordinated by an outside force. That was why I needed to look into it. " Do you think it would be possible if you were to send me the reported kett sightings locations- I just want to catalogue it for historical use. It'll help Tiran and the Resistance better predict where the kett will be in the future," I lied to the comm relay technician who worked with the man responsible for dispatching people to investigate.

" If it helps the Initiative, I'll do anything you ask, Mrs. Kandros," Word got around fast that I did the dirty work of the Initiative. The Pathfinders each had teams, but there were people out there like me – Reyes, Sloane, Kandros, Vorn – that could help the average person overcome hurdles that stopped others.

I tried to tamper my growing ego. I really shouldn't encourage my own rise in the ranks. I liked my position and I wasn't about to become a leader people looked up to. I was fallible, therefore did not need a pedestal. " It's appreciated,"

" There's a lot of selfish people in the Initiative, Mrs. Kandros. I'm not one of them," He continued to fix the broken receiver chip. " I also suspect that someone's trying to sabotage the outpost and relations with the Krogan, but I'm not sure how to confirm that without leaving the outpost,"

Heh. " You can't. Is there a lead I can follow to confirm or deny?"

" Maybe. I've been hoarding it away just in case I find someone that had the resources I didn't,"

" We have been properly introduced. I'm Ann Kandros. Agent of the Initiative. I get shit done. How can I help you?" The sarcasm was dripping as I pushed myself as a candidate. " You are?"

His brow lifted. " I'm not willing to risk having Tiran Kandros breathing down my neck because something happened to you. Sorry, no,"

" Then allow me to pass it along to someone else-"

" I could pass it along to the Pathfinder and his team,"

" We have other people who can handle tasks too," I cocked my head. " Send the information to Tiran Kandros. He can have an APEX team look into it,"

This satisfied whatever qualms he had about sharing the lead. " I'll forward the lead, and Mrs. Kandros – I'm not crazy. It's just that too many things aren't adding up," He stopped manufacturing repairs on the chip and then slipped it back into the panel layout. His omni-tool hummed with approval as the nearby console glowed with renewed life and calculations started to scroll down the 30 cm by 35 cm screen.

" Why are you calculating the odds of humans outstripping the Angara?" I recognized the numbers from Jill's portfolios. Tann ordered her to run the numbers just in case of worst scenarios. Humans could outstrip the Angara, if only certain parameters are met. Angara can oust us by their knowledge of the Heleus Cluster. I didn't wholly understand the numbers, nor did I want to. By all accounts it was an ugly, dark possibility filled with contingency plans upon contingency plans.

His head jerked up, eyes wide. " No reason,"

My hand rested on the handle of my pistol. " Don't lie to me. Why were you calculating the odds of humans outstripping the Angara?" I repeated, finding myself torn. I could shoot him on the spot and spare us another Cerberus. Or I could dig until I got to the bottom of the pit and hope that it exposed the root.

" I wasn't calculating the odds-"

" Then why lie?" I released the mag lock on my pistol. " Why brush it off?"

The tech look scared. I heard the gun cock behind me before I even raised the Carnifex. " I assure you, Mrs. Kandros, I know nothing," He stated, hands up. His eyes moved past me.

My heart pounded as I waited for the trigger to be pulled. " You won't stop us," A deep Turian said. " I don't want to kill you, but I will if I have to," A stun round buried itself in my shoulder, and I slumped forward. Blood seeped within my armor, sticking my shirt to my skin. A minor injury easily healed with medi-gel, but that didn't stop it from stunning me.

My hand twitched as the effects started to wear off. The technician leaned over and looked me in the eye. " I'm sorry about this, but it's necessary. I'm going to administer a sleeping dose and then leave you here. My information is correct. Someone is misreporting Kett sightings. This isn't personal. We just need to preserve our future any way we can," He produced a needle from his toolkit and removed my glove.

My eyelids became heavy, and then blackness overcame. I woke to frantic voices all around me, a familiar Krogan with blue markings on her face. " You scared us," Kesh said. " The doctor said that you just suffered a bullet to the shoulder,"

I almost sat upright. Kesh kept me laid out on the cot. I blinked several times as alertness returned in sporadic measure. " Fuckers….are planning something-" I grabbed hold of Kesh's arm. " Kesh, they were running odds on worst case scenarios for population growth and lack thereof. The tech was in on it-and a turian. A male turian," Breathing deeply, I inhaled smoke from an asari cigar. Probably a Huntress brand cigar. Aria's pet lover preferred that brand.

" Please tell me you didn't tell Tiran-"

" No. Word hasn't gotten out yet," Kesh reassured me. She helped me sit upright. I used her for support until the full effect of the dosage wore off. " This is the last thing we need. Another extremist organization marring our good name," I've never seen her look so aggravated with the common person as she did now. Tann, sure. Tann and Spender irritated her to no end, but normal people? No.

I put a hand to my throbbing temples. " The Angara have the Roekaar. At least we're not alone in that shame,"

" You're not factoring in the Exiles," Marriette Rensus helpfully added. Ever since she separated from Nilken, her soon to be ex-mate, she moved from out post to out post trying to find her place. She met Jori, a former colonist of Eos who chose to be redeployed to the outpost after Scott Ryder made it safe again. Jori and her were scheduled to be married soon, and they scouted other out posts for a more appropriate home that lacked the bad memories. " We're about to add another demerit to our side of the balance,"

I wanted to ask Marriette about facial markings and clan coloring, but the only question that came to mind now was whether I would be able to make it back to Meridian soon. " Help me up,"

Marriette grabbed one hand, Kesh the other. Once I stood at full height, I found my sense of gravity again. " It's better if you were dropped off at the shuttle, just in case,"

My omni-tool refused to cooperate with me as my fingers slipped over keys they weren't supposed to touch. Finally I opened the email application and pulled up a new email. " Kesh, I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air-"I swallowed hard. " Find the local doctor. I'm starting to feel high," The urge to eat something hit about the same time I wanted to sit down on the stretcher and lay out again.

My normal self would be outraged that when putting me asleep they also slipped in a popular synthetic drug that was passed around Omega like fresh oxygen. My high self relaxed and swayed on the spot. Kesh lowered me back down, shaking her head. " I'm going to kill whoever did this,"

" You wouldn't do that…you're Kesh," I heard myself say, sounding like I just vaped a cannabis laced cigar. Cannabis never went out of style, a drug popularly grown, with various uses for more than recreational use. The abuse of it also never went out of style. When it was cross bred with other plants that had drug-like effects on the users, it lead to a variety of results – some successful, others complete and utter failures. Some might call Cannabis old fashioned, but that didn't stop people from using it.

A half hour later, with the doctor administering a cleansing dose of detoxification assisting medication, I was clear headed with a new sense of rage and betrayal. I had a lead. " Someone's got the genome for cannabis, and they're growing it or they're going to. They know that technician, and that technician will lead us to the culprits-" My omni-tool recorded a garbled email saved as a draft. Well, shit. Good thing I didn't send that to Tiran. "-and the culprits are going to pay for this," I pointed at my head and made a big circle with my hand.

Kesh leaned against the wall, arms crossed. " Remind me to ask you about Omega when we're on the shuttle,"

" No," I shook my head, blocking out the bad memories. From the moment I arrived on Omega, it felt like failure dominated every part of my life. Dad died. Mom lost her mind after a while. My Uncle and Aunt went silent, refused to even tell me what was going on until I came home to find out that they moved my mother into an assisted living home and sold my family's apartment. Apparently the money went to Mom's treatments, but now I had doubts about if all of the money went toward her treatments. Maybe my uncle and aunt pocketed some of the profit for themselves. So no, I didn't want to remember too much about Omega. Omega didn't scare me. What happened to my family absolutely terrified me. Omega cured me of that depression, in a twisted manner.

" You don't want to discuss all the Red Sand users you saved from being made into slaves? Or perhaps how met you a lone Drell assassin who didn't kill you in the middle of a raid despite the fact it appeared you were colluding with pirates?"

How the hell did I go from talking about Omega to my first few adventures in the Terminus Systems?

" Eh! You leave him out of this. Whatever I said or did during the high can not be used against me and will not be known to Tiran," I already regretted not pulling the trigger on the technician. I should've went with my gut, but instead I chose to hear him out. Serves me right for being a 'good person'.

Kesh laughed. " You think this'll stay wrapped? Marriette's a loose tongue,"

" I am not," The female turian snapped at Kesh. " I give you my word that I will say nothing,"

I believed Marriette more than I did Kesh. I'd have to email Drack and have him do a heart to heart with Kesh. Maybe he could convince her to be quiet on this. " We have to head this off, whatever it is," I didn't even know what to call it. It wasn't domestic terrorism yet, and it wasn't terrorism until an actual act had been performed. It wasn't even rightly treason as no alliance had been cemented in place yet. There was nothing I could label it that might've allowed me to take legal action even if we did find a culprit.

It was like the Nilken Rensus mess all over again. The intent was there, even if the execution was sub-par.

" How do you suggest we do that?" Marriette demanded. " All we have is a false identity, a male turian, and a cannabis using human,"

" Of a drug that originated in the Milky Way," I pointed out highly agitated. " And that is far easier to track than the other two leads we have. Shouldn't be hard to track shuttle patterns. If this was Eos, I could apply to the Advent for help, but this isn't Eos. This Elaaden and Morda only cares about Morda," I dusted myself off. " C'mon. Let's get off this planet before I kill someone,"

Marriette grabbed my arm as I passed. " You remember the Flophouse? The place the Pathfinder put out of business before establishing this out post? There's been an uprising in Oblivion users. They might know something," She let go and apologized.

Kesh put her arm around my shoulders. As she was taller than me, she looked down. " We'll set you right," She promised good heartedly. I only hoped that this didn't have a negative impact on my future plans. I wanted to settle down and actually raise Ellen. I couldn't do that if there was going to be a xenophobic going on around us.


	12. Chapter 12

Evrfa de Tershaav and Moshae Sjefa lead the meeting. " The joint military force that will keep peace within the cluster and combat the Tehet will be known as the Heleus Military. It will be composed of Turians, Humans, Asari, Salarians, Krogans, and Angara. There will be appointed leaders of the Military, a council that will act independently when in the field, and collectively when tasked too the same mission. I will be a part of the council as will Tiran Kandros, Nakmor Drack, and Lumont Hayjer. As we understand, you answer directly to Director Tann," Evfra started out the meeting. Nakmor Kesh decided to sit out of the meeting, choosing to instead see Aya and its many splendors.

Ann Kandros crossed her arms over her chest as she studied the Angara pair for any sign of betrayal. " That I do. I don't see how that affects you-"

" You haven't considered joining the war efforts?" Evfra's surprised tone lowered Ann's guard. " It has been widely noted that everything you are tasked with is to aid people and bring about peace,"

" You are correct," Ann answered shortly. " Director Tann is my supervisor now. I carry out different tasks than you do, Evfra. I'm not a front line soldier. I don't charge after Kett and slaughter them. I cut the ground from beneath them. I help remove their supply chain without shooting a single bullet. I attack from the shadows, not the light,"

" Then you could advise us on what the current situations are in the field now," Moshae said before Evfra could press his desire to have Ann join the military. " We need all the intel we can retrieve,"

" I'd be happy to give you the intel if I possess it," Ann answered neutrally. " However, my area of expertise concerns Kadara and Elaaden mostly because of the exiles, the crashed Remnant ship, and the rising threat of a new Cerberus-you wouldn't know Cerberus, but they were a human supremacist organization in the Milky Way. Much like your Roekaar. I'm managing it, although it has only recently been brought to my attention,"

" Explain this threat," Evfra demanded leaning on the table, staring down the human.

Ann shook her head. " I can't explain it anymore than I have. I was attacked on Elaaden by a human and turian who were interested in the preservation of the Milky Way races. That's all I know at this point. The rhetoric used reminds me of Cerberus, and if they are like Cerberus, then they'll graduate to believing that the Angara are a threat that must be eliminated. I'm looking into the matter further, and until I have further leads, I'll let you know," She sounded calm and looked calm, but the Moshae's wisdom saw past the calm façade.

Evfra huffed, his nostrils flaring and lip curling in disgust. " At least you are willing to be honest,"

" There are many ways to skin a cat, Evfra. I'm not afraid to get a little blood on my hands if it means the skinning goes peacefully,"

" Why would you 'skin a cat'? What's a cat?" The Moshae asked, confused.

Ann sighed in aggravation. " It's an idiom. It means there's more than one way to accomplish something. A cat is a domesticated feline that was turned into a pet. Like an Adhi or Kaerkyn," She pointed to the map. " So was I summoned here so you could tell me about the Heleus Military or were you interested something I might already know?"

" To what extent is Director Tann's authority now?" The Moshae inquired.

Ann looked to the ceiling of the Resistance Headquarters, thinking. " Well, now that the second wave is being woken, and the study of Meridian has commenced, he has been removed as the top authority that has the total authority to make official decisions. That said, he is still in a position of authority should anything happen to you and until a replacement for you has been designated. The Pathfinders still answer to him, but their role is no longer search and settle. It's research and bring back specimens for study. They also help map the stars, the scourge, and combat the Kett," She waved her hand about in the air whimsically. " I answer to him for a different purpose. I provide information that no one else does. I also keep Vidal's and Kelly's war separate from the rest of the cluster. On top of that, I make sure that the Collective and Outlaws aren't bothering anyone or disrupting the growing economy. Director Tann is there to make sure that everything runs its due course,"

" He's a bureaucrat," Evfra spat out. Moshae glared at the younger male. " And you allow him to use you,"

" Hardly," Ann countered, almost bored. " I make sure that the people are safe and protected in ways a military is unable to do. A researcher loses a team in the field? I might have a lead on where to find them. That lead is then passed on to APEX or whatever Militia is closest to retrieve the team. Someone needs samples for study – be it soil, mineral, whatever, I might know the best place to collect them and people who would gladly collect them and have them delivered. I'm logistics, Tershaav. It's what I do, and I'm damn good at it,"

Moshae raised her hand to silence them both. " We can make use of your logistics, and offer you compensation for it,"

" I still work first and foremost for Tann, but I will gladly aid you," Ann agreed quickly, checking the time on the omni-tool. She spent over three hours on Aya, and after an hour and half at the Tavetaan, she spent another half hour perusing stalls in the market place. She wanted to buy some fruit from the one stall, but the lady refused to sell it to her citing claims such fruit is for special occasions. " If you submit a list of requests, I will fulfill them as my schedule permits,"

Evfra huffed again. " As 'logistics' we would like your opinion on the races that compose the Initiative. You have a proud understanding of Turians. Are they trustworthy?"

" Anyone is trustworthy, Tershaav," Ann ceased to use his first name, growing tired of his gruff treatment. She suffered enough in the last day, she didn't need him adding on to her concerns. " They're a merit-based race. Depending on who you ask, some come to escape the rigid citizen ranking they faced in the Milky Way. Others are here to best represent their race. They're taught to follow orders, whether they're good orders or not, and they have a strong drive to serve in the military and the public. I believe their system has many merits to it, but it is too rigid at times. They also believe in total war. They don't do skirmishes or battles here or there. When they go to war, they do so to wipe out all resistance. That's why, in a way, they are worse than the Krogan. That said, Krogan are more volatile. They have a violent, long history of wanting to conquer. Not all Krogan are like that, but many are. Just ask Drack about it. He's lived long enough to give you a full overview,"

Morann joined Evfra de Tershaav, bowing his head in acknowledgment to his superiors. " Sir, Moshae,"

Ann waited for an acknowledgment and when she received none, she took a breath and continued her advising. " Salarians live 40 years. They put their all into living. In contrast, the Humans and Turians average about 90- to 100 years. The asari can live up to a 1,000 years. And Drack's ancient. Nearly 1,400 or more years old. The shorter lived they are, the less patient. The more motivated. With the exception of the Krogan. They always want a challenge," She grinned ear to ear. " So Turians, as far as I'm concerned are no threat to the cluster or the Angara. The Angara might even respect them more than the other races because of their merit based system,"

" It sounds as if you already do," Morann remarked. " Given that you're General Kandros's wife,"

" I don't think there's General's in the Turian military," Ann corrected him. " But if that's a Heleus Military rank, it would be an accurate title. Too human, but accurate," Moshae and Evfra pulled off to the side speaking in undertones.

The younger Angara moved closer, holding out his arm. Ann studied his arm, knowing the greeting. She unfolded her arms and lined up her arm with his. " Well met,"

" I don't know about well met," She pulled back her arm, suddenly uncomfortable. " But definitely appreciated. We need all the unity we can create. The world are viable, and with that, a plethora of new issues has arisen,"

" I understand," Morann acknowledged. " I've been tasked to work with you. To 'shadow you',"

Ann turned to Evfra. Evfra laughed. The mirth bewildered half the room, turning heads. Ann decided she needed to step back just in case… Moshae sighed heavily. " Morann Sjada will be providing an Angara perspective, if you will use his advice, as we are using yours,"

The Headquarters carried on like this was part of normal routine. Ann nodded to Morann. " Welcome to the team. Can you use an omni-tool?" Morann lifted his gauntlet with the installed omni-tool. Instead of an orange glow, however, it gave off a blue. " Excellent. I'm emailing you a list of locations and nav points. I'll explain what they represent as we get into the field,"

" We encountered the other Pathfinders. The Asari Pathfinder offered us access to updated Scourge charts," Moshae interrupted the newly introduced pair. " Pathfinder Raeka shared the research gathered from the Archon's ship. It exposed a dangerous new threat,"

" Besides the exalted Krogan?" Ann said darkly. " I know. The Archon was planning on exalting more Krogan and still had reservations about the rest of us. If the replacement isn't as picky as the last Archon, the entire cluster is a target for the Kett,"

" Tehet," Morann corrected her.

" Kett," Ann corrected Morann. " I'm human, not Angara. What else do you need, Moshae Sjefa?"

Evfra pulled up a list of ranks. " You're a consultant, that's how you'll be listed among our non-military assets," He tapped away at the datapad. Datapads never changed much in shape or structure, it seemed. " Mrs. Kandros, how would you categorize Nakmor Drack?"

" I'll let you work with Drack to figure that out. Don't worry. He only shoots first and asks questions later if you're Kett. If you're anything else, he'll at least leave you alive to feel the pain of a round or two in your knee or gut," Ann checked the time again. She settled in for the remainder of the day, suffering the inquiring minds of the Angara. It wouldn't be until night settled that she was allowed to leave the Resistance HQ with Morann following her.

They woke Kesh trying to enter the locked shuttle. " Who's the kid?"

" Name's Morann," Morann introduced himself quickly, remembering how Ann categorized the Krogan. " You must be the Nexus representation for the Krogan,"

Kesh looked to Ann. Ann laid out her blanket on the seating and laid down. She buckled the belts around her in a fashion so that she wouldn't fall out if the shuttle lost gravity. " Don't look at me, Kesh. I'm getting some sleep. Wake me up if its Kett. Otherwise, let's head back to Meridian,"

" Meridian?"

" I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to sleep, Morann," Ann reassured the startled Angara. " Lots of sun, light breeze, water that won't kill you, food that grows without complaint. What more could a person ask for?" She closed her eyes and covered her eyes with her arm.

Kesh turned to Morann. " I'd get rest if I were you. Once we return to Meridian, you're going to be a busy shadow," She settled back into her cozy corner of the shuttle and nodded to the Salarian pilot that shuttled them to Aya.

Morann opened his omni-tool and reviewed the nav points against his own map of the Heleus Cluster and its habitable worlds. The silence of the shuttle ride granted him space to think without Evfra de Tershaav warning him to be careful and the Moshae telling him that not all the Initiative were bad people. The report on Ann Kandros walked the balance between questionable morality and selfishness that somehow came to be perceived as selfless by other Initiative members. He didn't understand how that was possible. Her expression of emotions bordered on nearly non-existent. There were glimpses, in between the exhaustion, of anxiety and paranoia intertwined into an interesting phenomenon identifiable as the only motivation he could ascertain for her total loyalty to the cause of peace.

" Shuttle is shifting to auto-pilot," The salarian warned him.

He almost woke Kesh in his rush to stop the Salarian. " I thought you needed to pilot the shuttle through the scourge," It was particularly thick around Meridian due to the attraction the Scourge had for Rem-tech.

" The shuttle can make corrections and will come to a stop once the Scourge becomes too thick or too frequent," The Salarian replied casually. " If we encounter any ships while en route, we will be alerted,"

" And what if we're fired upon?" Morann didn't like the idea of being adrift in space. " What then?"

" Then you better hope we're taken prisoner and not left for dead," The grim response was cast aside in favor of rest for the pilot. Travel by normal shuttle between the clusters were longer than that of the Tempest or the newer ships used by APEX-Heskarl teams. They'd be back to Meridian the next day as long as nothing stopped them.

Morann settled back into the seat, his nerves on edge as he watched the space pass him by as the shuttle self-guided through the stars. It jumped to FTL. Eventually his nerves settled and he took the lead of the others, catching some sleep while he could. Ann shook him awake. He reflexively grabbed hold of her arm and held it in a vice like grip. She looked him in the eye. " Morann, you're safe. We're at Meridian," Kesh and the Salarian were back in the front of the shuttle as they entered orbit and reversed gravity to fly toward to the surface properly.

The sight of the lush lands stretching as far as the eye could see stunned Morann into silence. Ann chuckled as she pried his arm off. " My apologies," He muttered ashamed.

" I'm not upset. I've had my spells before…" She dismissed it as nothing. " I want you to know something before we land. I have a niece. She's precious to me. I will kill you if you hurt her, do you understand?"

He didn't need a fist to the face to know she'd meant it. " No harm will come from me to her," He promised.

Her heavy stare turned into a big, bright sarcastic smile. " Excellent."

" Is there something I should know?"

" You'll find out soon enough, and when you do, I'll let you decide if you want to stick around or run back to the Great Evfra," Ann dismissed his concerns as the door hissed open. She hopped off the shuttle and landed lightly on her feet. There to greet her, Tiran held their child. Ellen's face lit up with joy as she recognized Ann. Morann stayed two steps behind Ann as the woman rushed to greet her husband and niece.

Child and Aunt nuzzled foreheads together before Ann motioned Morann forward. She kissed Tiran's mandibles and then pressed her forehead to his. " I would like you to meet my family, Morann. They are very important to me," Tiran held out a taloned hand to Morann. Morann stared at the hand. Tiran grabbed his hand and placed it within his own so that their palms touched.

" Ann's told me you're assigned to her by the Moshae and leader of the Resistance. I trust that the intentions are pure in this appointment," The turian commanded Morann's attention and concern. Ann's deference for her husband soon showed as she stepped back to let the men work it out among themselves.

Morann instantly respected Ann's choice in a partner as much as he trusted if he ever betrayed her, they both would kill him. As a family. " I do not know their intent, only my position. It is to provide Angara perspective. If we are to co-exist, it helps to understand each other," He spoke easily, spouting off party line. The Moshae probably instructed him on how to better connect since Evfra needed help on manners.

Tiran glanced back at Ann. " He speaks the truth?"

" Meh. Only time will tell," She answered honestly. " He's going to be my shadow. If he's serious about this, then I'll see soon enough," She teased and tickled Ellen. " Auntie Ann will take you for the day. She's got nothing better to do anyway,"

" What are we doing today?" Morann asked, moving past Tiran. He wasn't sent as her shadow to just do nothing and get shoved into a corner.

She rested Ellen on one hip. " We are going to be reading over reports. I hope you're ready to be enlightened on the true political turmoil and not just the turmoil that the Great Evfra wants to acknowledge," They moved off the landing zone, down shiny metal steps the width of the landing zone, and started toward the small city rising out of nowhere. Every race counted themselves represented in the diverse group with expertise ranging from linguistics to biology to law and leadership.

" How were you able to raise a city within months?"

" Jointly," Ann answered quickly. " We're living in communal blocks right now. Each block houses up to 24 families. Single apartments are not being built at the moment. The focus is on rejoining families together, and once we've accomplished that, we'll acknowledge those that haven't started families. There's been protests about it, but people on the Nexus have agreed to give up their apartments in exchange for a spot on Meridian for their families."

" The Angara have many mothers. We are a race that values the community. How is this undesirable for the Initiative?" Morann kept up. She covered a lot of ground effortlessly for a short woman.

She stopped at what was without doubt a Tavetaan. " If you need company that isn't Initiative, then I'd suggest this place. The Tavum served here is enough to knock you on your ass. That said, public drunkenness is illegal. You will see time in the drunk tank to sober up before being let loose on Meridian again." Her pace hurried as they moved past communal block inhabited by humans and angara.

Morann watched the child watch the city pass her by from the arms of her guardian. " We Angara understand personal responsibility for our actions. Ignorance is not tolerated,"

" You almost sound Turian when you say that," Ann grumbled. " But it doesn't matter whether you agree with the law or not. There's been trouble out of the Tavetaan. Whatever you do, if you become part of a rebellion or mutiny to this fledgling alliance, there's a good chance you won't receive a pardon,"

" You think I would be that foolish? For once we have allies against the Kett, proven allies-"

Ann held up a hand. " I don't need the speech. I don't even care if you do take part in the rebellion or mutiny. Because they'll be one. It might be a year from now, or years from now, but this peace between the races is only temporary. I speak from a historical sense. I just wanted you to know the consequences. I'm tired of cleaning up after idiots who think brute force is the method to victory. That isn't victory. It's stupidity. Moving on-" She didn't even blink as she pointed out the Hyperion. " The Nexus may be the seat of the Intergalactic Government one day, but that behemoth is the center of this center. As you can see to the east we have the economic center rising up almost as fast as the housing. By the river, there's a memorial. At the Angara cultural center, there are two columns that list and honor your dead."

" You remind me of Evfra," Morann said bluntly. " That's a compliment, for now,"

Her brow lifted. " We'll see. In any regard, the city is yours to explore. If you insist on shadowing me, we're going to be working in the Hyperion. There'sf sensitive documents and reports that needed tended to, and I need to contact my people. Now also your brothers and sisters in the same fight," They walked toward the structure. It started to blend in with the infrastructure growing up around it, and the size of it cast long shadows underneath the sun's rays.

Morann considered the child who continued to look at him, wide eyed and naïve to everything around it. " What about food and drink for the child?"

" I have supplies in the office. I travel so much that when I am here, I usually have Ellen with me all the time," She answered Morann's concerns with some degree of warmth, although he suspected most of that warmth was directed toward her niece and not him. " The core of my main advisers are Elbana, Pipona, Daucila, Vespius, and Vaelji. I don't have any Krogans under my command yet, but I have Kesh, and Kesh is ally enough,"

"What of Overlord Morda?" Evfra specifically wanted Nakmor Morda evaluated to see how much a threat she was. " Does she support your cause?"

They walked through what was once the observation deck. The elevator took them to the upper levels of the operations, formerly an area for storage and engineering. She input a code into her omni-tool and unlocked the door to her office. The office was the average size of a tiny apartment on the Citadel. She motioned for Morann to familiarize himself with the holographic map of the start systems cast about her ceiling as accurately as she could program it. A holographic globe of Meridian hovered over a pedestal, displaying key points of interest.

Ellen was put in her play area, a padded area closed off by a temporary mini partition to prevent the infant from crawling everywhere. Her toys were scattered about the area, along with diapers, wipes, and spare clothing in the corner cube shelving. The infant walked slowly toward her blocks, drawing all of Morann's attention. Ann settled behind her desk and accessed the terminal atop it. A long series of numbers and letters followed before she unlocked the terminal as well. " Morda and I do not see eye to eye on many things, but even she understands that you must cooperate to receive perks. That said, getting her to cooperate will be like pulling teeth. Have you tried torturing a Krogan?"

" So basically, hope and pray she cooperates," Morann concluded grimly.

Ann nodded from behind her desk. " That sums it up,"

" How can you sound so positive about it?" He moved closer toward the desk, still gazing up at the ceiling.

The human smiled at him. There was something inviting about the smile, almost as if it were genuine. " Because, Mr. Sjada, I have faith that Morda knows what the right thing is to do. The Kett is our enemy, and if we are divided, the Krogan will be the first to fall. The Kett found a use for Krogan exalted. They still haven't exalted any other race despite studying the Salarians as long as they have, or even on the sporadic capture discovered anything of interest enough to want to exalut humans or turians and asari. But give it time and they will. Morda knows her people along with the Angara are on the chopping block,"

" When you say chopping block, you mean…"

" Executioner. There was a medieval torture weapon known as the guillotine. But before it was created, people would die by beheading the old fashioned way. Head on block, executioner with an axe. Bloody affair," Ann described for him. " That was way back when of course. Where and when we come from, execution is far more…modern. But chopping block still holds true to the meaning it originally gained,"

Morann shuddered. " I hope you are right about Overlord Morda,"

" Me too," Ann agreed darkly as she pulled up the first report and began to brief him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Journal Entry – Day 703, Year 2819**

 **Ellen turned 1 year old today. Jared was finally able to make it Meridian. Wasn't happy I changed her name, but he wasn't about to challenge me either. He's shared promising news about the Advent, nothing I didn't already learn from Vaelji and his subordinates. Still…it's the thought that counts, right?**

 **Journal Entry – Day 718, Year 2819**

 **The Heleus Military has been formed. Officially it exists. That means that come what may, the Heleus Military should be keeping the peace and defending against the Kett. Pathfinder Ryder isn't pleased about losing Drack. He's been trying to find a Krogan that would replace Drack. Vetra's off the team too until her pregnancy is over. So not only is he down a krogan and turian, he's just learned that Jaal and Sara are now courting each other. I almost feel for him. It should be said that Vetra is just as unhappy being pregnant and helpless as she is about not being at his side defending him.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 719, Year 2819**

 **Something's brewing in the Heleus Cluster. It's not seen on Meridian, but the other planets are starting to experience localized turmoil. I know it's not Reyes or Sloane. Sloane's too wealthy off of the trade deal with the Nexus, and Reyes wants peace. I'm going to call the group Cerberus for simplicity sake. 'Cerberus' is stirring the pot, and the Kett are taking advantage of it. Several scouting groups on Eos and Elaaden have gone missing without a sign of who took them or where they've could've gone. The Kett have been easier to spot lately, and this can't be by accident either. I'm going with something big is about to go down, and it's not going to be pretty.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 724, Year 2819**

 **I was right. I hate being right. Morann hates when I'm right. The Kett reappeared in the cluster. It was just a few ships, probably scouts. There was nothing we could do but hide among the scourge as their ships passed. I contacted everyone on the Comm tree so that they can pass it on. The first deployment of the Heleus Military outside of Meridian was sent to Voeld, where the ships headed. They didn't land, probably surveying the change on the planet. I've never been so happy that the population on Voeld decreased as much as I am now. Morann's volunteered to take lead on the chase. I told him that another time, and the mission was his. Our goal isn't to chase Kett. It's to handle internal problems before they become political mountains difficult to overcome.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 725, Year 2819**

 **I've been summoned to Aya by the Moshae again. When I arrived, we were met with the sight of a small platoon of Asari, Turians, and Angara all wearing black armor bearing the Heleus Military symbol on the back. Morann said that the group would be sent to Voeld and dispersed onto the surface among the Angara cities to provide support for the Daars. They're one of many, Evfra said, as he proudly boasted of their prowess in combat. I didn't have the heart to tell him that it was likely the Asari were former commandos and the turians all went through boot camp and served their people before coming to the Heleus Cluster.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 726, Year 2819**

 **The Moshae and I have shared information. The false reports of Kett sightings has proven to be troublesome for not only Elaaden but also Havarl. Havarl was still improving after the vault reactivation, and Old Pelaav was being rebuilt with some help from the Nexus science team sent down to analyze the unique life Havarl offered. In 4 days we enter year 2820. We've come a long way to think of entering 2820 as a positive milestone.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 730, Year 2819**

 **The new year brings great joy and great pain with it. As we celebrate what we have gained we also acknowledge what we have lost. It almost feels surreal to be saying this. I sign off this entry with a heavy sense of duty weighing on my shoulders. May the new year bring greater achievements for us all.**

The fireworks burst in the air above us, giving off bright bursts of blues, yellows, pinks, and purples, followed by even bigger and brighter explosions of white, yellow, and red. Ellen sat on my lap, watching the show with wide eyed excitement and exuberant finger pointing. Her hair started to grow in thick now, in curls that I knew weren't genetic to my side of the family. Maybe it was an infant trait to have curly hair until the early years were outgrown. Tiran loved to twirl them around his talon whenever she slept, wondering at the phenomenon that hair was.

I teased him about it, knowing that he loved everything about humans, right down to the way they could defy orders without a guilt trip. That was his favorite part about them, aside from the women, of course. He said the women were a breed of something incredible that most men didn't deserve them. I think he exaggerated, but lately he's been saying that whenever I become pregnant, he'll wait on me hand and foot.

" Look, Ellie. That's blue and white, and pink! And it's in the shape of a star!" I said to the toddler, smoothing back her curls.

Bless the stars for my sister birthing her.

She grabbed my hand, her little hand curling around two of my fingers. " Mama!"

" I know, baby, it's so pretty," I cooed in the child's ear as I placed a kiss to her chubby cheek. " Where's Dada?" Her eyes shifted from the fireworks to the crowd before she pointed at a turian not Tiran Kandros. I laughed. At least she got the race right.

" Who's looking for Daddy?" Tiran whispered from my right, startling me. He grinned like the devil at me as I frowned, debating how to punish him. Ellen scrambled from my lap to his.

" Dada!" Ellen wrapped her tiny arms around his carapace and rested her cheek on his chest. He easily supported her as he sat down on the same rock we settled on. He wrapped his other arm around me and placed a kiss to my cheek.

Tiran relaxed. " You look beautiful," His eyes went straight to the cleavage the blue leather dress let show. The Andromeda Initiative issued clothing sported the famous Ai logo along with traditional colors of blue and white. Some people personalized their clothing, but for the most part I didn't mind the blue and white color scheme. Since Tiran's markings were blue, it always matched him. " I wouldn't mind resting my head elsewhere tonight though…"

I felt a blush color my cheeks. " Bad turian, you…" I whispered back, letting my hand slide along his back and up his neck, tracing circles. " You know better than to tease when we'll have to deal with an infant first,"

His laughter tickled me, causing a heat to creep up my neck and ears. " My apologies, My Darling,"

" You better apologize…" I stole a kiss before Ellen jealously pushed me away. I tickled her belly through the black and white toddler onesie she had on. " Since you have her, I'm going to track down Morann and Jaal and make sure they're not comparing notes. And for that matter, find the Ryder twins,"

" Just don't let anyone trick you into drinking. They've got so much Tavum in the drinks that only the techs setting off the fireworks are sober!"

" Does that mean you're drunk?" I shouted back in good humor.

He hunched over Ellen, probably talking to her. I found the crew of Andromeda by the sound of Drack roaring and pounding his chest. Dr. T'Perro sat off to the side, an aggravated look on her face showing that she did not advise the partying taking place. Scott leaned on a pregnant Vetra, who was probably the only other sober one of the group. Peebee and Suvi were dancing it up a little too cozy and close to not be flirting. Kallo joined fellow salarians Elbana and Pipona on the ramp of the Tempest, just taking the time to relax and casually sip on spiked beverages. Gil was nowhere to be seen, but I was sure he was around somewhere.

A loud squeal turned my head as Jaal lifted Sara up into the air and held her there. " My Darling!" He shouted for all to hear. Her blush turned her face red as she gazed adoring down at him. She leaned down to kiss him as he lowered her back to the ground. I had to look away as their hands wandered far too close to more intimate areas.

" Hey!" Scott called out. " You going to join the party too?"

I grabbed the nearest bottle of Kadara made wine. " Sure! Vetra, how's the baby kicking today?"

The woman glared at me. " Don't you dare ask – it encourages more kicking,"

" Well, at least Tiran isn't hovering. He's promised to hover when I choose a donor. Or I should say 'we'," I made myself comfortable next to Vetra on a crate. I curled my legs up under me. " I haven't decided yet because there's not a donor that I want. This whole biological imperative is ridiculous. We have 20,000 colonists. Why should every female reproduce?"

" I agree, but Scott and I wouldn't have a child otherwise, and Sid is happy to be an Aunt," Vetra echoed how I felt. She nudged Scott. " Scott, how long is the Turian pregnancy again?"

" 8 months," He answered quickly.

She chuckled. " For awhile he thought it was 9 months…"

" Well, to be fair, he is human…and to err is human," I pointed out merrily, winking at Scott. Vetra lightly punched me for the traitorous move. " Eh…it is good to relax, and to see everyone so merry…"

" It really is hard to believe, isn't it? We survived in Andromeda this long." Vetra rested her arm around me. " Sidera asked me to tell you thank you. She wouldn't say why,"

I winked at Vetra. " That's between me and her, Vetra. You got contacts. She's got contacts," I shrugged and sipped on the wine. It didn't taste too bad for being made on Kadara. A little fruity with a big of tang. Must be remnant of the excess sulphur in the soil. " I will say this. She's taking after you,"

" I better not receive a cat as a pet!" Vetra called after me as I hopped off the crate to sneak past Morann and another Angara getting cozy. I snapped my fingers at him, his face whipping up instantly. He stammered something out before throwing up his hand to tell me to fuck off. I didn't like having Morann as a shadow, but he was an effective shadow. I had to hide so many things from him, and then there was knowing that whatever I told him would make it back to the Great Evfra and the Moshae.

My position as Tann's right hand now became compromised as long as I knew I couldn't trust him. I planned on testing that level of trust soon. I just didn't know how. Perhaps that was for the best, celebrate the end of the tumultuous year. Start the next year with a big bang. Maybe pop off a few kett's heads.

Nah. No Kett required to start the new year off.

I flipped him off too for the sport of it. I jogged up the hill to Tiran and rejoined him. He stole the bottle and gulped down half before handing it back. Resting my head against his shoulder I smiled up at him and our daughter. I may be her aunt, but I was the only mother she would have. She deserved to know that I loved her properly.

The rest of the night turned into a blur. While most Angara stayed up till dawn to party, those with families retired after midnight. Most people were in bed by three a.m. Peebee didn't even stir from the Tempest by noon, and I only encountered Suvi as she tried to purchase Angaran tea from the market place. Scott and Vetra greeted me bright eyed and ready for the day when I showed up at my office. Morann showed up a half hour late complaining of a hangover.

I smirked at them all. " I don't know all about you – I had fun," I winked at Vetra. After Ellen passed out, Tiran and I spent an hour to ourselves in the shower making proper use of being slippery. We thought we would've been heard through the walls, but no!

Morann dropped into his seat across from the desk, scanning the datapad with its various reports I put him in charge of. He compiled the data that was then sent to Tann. He hated this part of the job, while I found it to be the most relaxing part of it. I didn't have to travel, I could always see Ellen whenever I wanted, and I didn't have to starve myself of my husband's attentions.

" Peebee and Suvi disappeared together more than once last night," Scott shared as he sized up the hologram on display today. My focus had been on the false kett sightings. I theorized a lot of reasons why the sightings were reported, but I didn't have a solid lead yet. It bothered me. The nav points of the sightings were all popular meeting spots of military patrols, but beyond that not a clue as to who or why. On Havarl, it was the same thing. Instead of human, asari, krogan, salarian, or turian, it was the angara targeted.

I might be making too much out of it. Maybe not. I didn't really know at this point. " That's their business, Ryder,"

" I'm concerned for them-"

I snorted. " You just want to know if Peebee is serious about someone," I cleared out the email, archiving everything except two emails. " I'll let you know, Peebee's a wild spirit. She's not serious about anything unless it means something new is going to happen to her. Suvi's the exact opposite of her – they're not a good match long term,"

" You don't believe that,"

I turned to the hung over angara. " Morann, you tell me. In your opinion, would opposites like Peebee and Suvi Anwar last long?"

" In our culture, relationships change. We are not always certain of who we wish to keep in our lives, but when we do, they become our mothers or part of our families," Morann answered, clutching his head. His crest sported new metal clippings – that must be the new fashion trend for angara.

I rolled my eyes. Scott put his hand on Morann's shoulder. " I knew you would agree. You don't remember me, do you?"

" I remember you well, Pathfinder," Morann shrugged him off coolly. " Do you need me for anything?" He asked me bluntly, irritation transparent.

Scott didn't have a chance to poke the grumpy angara further. " Nope. Get on out of here and recover. I have the ship, so to speak," Lately I've started saying to 'so to speak' after idioms. It's helped with communications a great deal and he stopped asking about the origins of idioms. I hate to say it but I preferred not having to explain everything.

He saluted me. " Yes, Ma'am,"

" I'm not military," I reminded him sharply, about ready to boot him out myself.

Vetra chuckled. " You should be,"

" I don't want to be, nor am I," I reminded her too. " Scott, why are you here?"

His jovial nature dissipated. " Somethings happened,"

" I know it's not the baby,"

Both of them shook their heads. " It's not the baby, but it's something that might be a baby to others. You know about the Jardaan and their mysterious war?"

I nodded.

" I have a theory, or I should say SAM does, if you'd hear us out," I must have looked like I was about toss him out because Vetra stood behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders as he sat across from me. " You see…the Jardaan had plans for this cluster, and the technology to make it happen. Meridian brought life to planets that had vaults on them. It connects the technology. The Jardaan are no longer here. Their tech targeted by a time warping weapon. The Prothean didn't have that kind of technology. And the Kett obviously don't."

" What are you suggesting?" I still didn't see where he was going. Vetra apparently did as she kept nodding along. I could practically hear the hum of her unspoken vocals as the excitement rippled through her.

Scott covered Vetra's hands with his. " SAM thinks there's a way we could contact the Jardaan,"

" We have the Scourge in the cluster, why would you want to invite the Jardaan's enemy to inflict further damage on us?"

" What if their war is ended? It's been over 400 years since they departed," He sounded far too hopeful.

" And what if they're like the Geth?" I countered quickly. " Look at their machines. Their machines manipulate nearly everything. If they are flesh and blood, then they are highly advanced. We have no idea of who we are even attempting to contact,"

" And we have no idea if they can control the Angara. After all they created the Angara," Vetra helpfully pointed out. " Control chips, biological markers, neurological patterns,"

" Neurological?" I asked. " You mean like they were manipulating brain waves?"

" Not they were, but if they created Angara, then they could," Vetra massaged Scott's shoulders. " I'm concerned that contacting them might be more harmful than it is helpful, Scott,"

He glanced up at her. " You said that you were on my side,"

" And I am. But I want to do this safely," She stressed. " We have a child on the way. You can't just throw yourself into the missions without a care to the wind,"

I stared at them both as if they were crazy. I always knew Vetra walked on the wild side out of necessity but what she was advocating here and now. That wasn't necessity at all! " Suppose it could be safely done, what would you say to them?" I changed tactics. " Hello, I'm Pathfinder Ryder. The AI in my head allows me to play with toys. They are quite the fun little diversion,"

" Tann won't sanction this but we need to contact them, if we can contact them," Scott pressed. " I want to take an Armada of Rem-tech with me to hunt down the Kett and destroy them once and for all,"

" You want to go back to war," I shook my head. " The Heleus Military is starting to form again. Colonists are almost all out of cryo, and we need to build our population, not shrink it. We stand to gain nothing by going to war with the Kett until they bring it to us. Meeting the Jardaan, I understand that. A lot of people are curious about the creators of the Angara and Rem-tech. But what you're attempting to do will…threaten the entire cluster,"

" And?"

" And what? You want a mom lecture? A pat on the back? I have neither to offer. I can't stop you or SAM. I will warn you that taking it to the Kett solves nothing. If they have 1,000 progenitor species contributing to what they are, we are woefully ill prepared to take on the mass of their forces. I know you understand that, Ryder. I know you know that Vetra knows that. But on the off chance you do contact the Jardaan, would you mind putting a good word in for the Heleus Cluster?" I tried to be casual about it, but the anger within threatened to boil over.

Ellen just turned 1. We just celebrated a new year in the cluster. The races were gathering together finally. He just wanted to throw all that away for what? A chance to talk to an advanced race. Pft!

Scott accepted Vetra's hand. " I'll make sure the Heleus Cluster sends their love," He replied sarcastically. Vetra mouthed thank you over his shoulder as she guided him toward the door. Only once the door whooshed shut did I relax.

Already I imagined the Jardaan bearing down on the Heleus Cluster to take over their experiment and wipe out the new invaders. The Armada of ships hovering over each planet blocking any transport in and out. If Ryder brought that down on us, I'd have his head on a stick faster than he could blink.

My revelry was only broken by the entrance of Director Tann himself. " I received word that there was a clash on Kadara between the Collective and the Outlaws again. Out in the Badlands by Draulir,"

" That is correct. I was going to contact Reyes and try to have him direct his energies elsewhere, perhaps on Voeld. It's turning into Noveria. Less ice, more snow. It's warmer around the equator, but not by much," I didn't look up from the map of planets and the path of the scourge. It followed rem-tech, extending itself? Or thinning itself out?

Tann scowled as he looked the overlaid maps over. " It pains me to even acknowledge that scar on our otherwise bright future,"

" I consider the Scourge a reminder, not a scar. A scar is treasured, desired even. The Scourge reminds us we can do better, and until we do we will suffer for our inability to do so," I wondered if Tann loved anyone. He was always the grumpy sort, even in a good mood. " I had plans to relocate Reyes unless you had something else in mind?"

" We make him a deal," Tann offered up. " He kills Sloane. The Nexus still trades with Kadara Port,"

" It sounds like you've been wanting this a long time," I broached cautiously. I didn't like Sloane but Kaetus wasn't half bad. His loyalty to Sloane would complicate matters. Maybe if Vespius could require his help elsewhere-No. I was not a conspirator here. Carrying out orders, maybe. " What are you requiring of me?"

He clasped his hands behind his back. " You did not refuse to help,"

" I'm tired of the pair, to be honest. I prefer permanent solutions to temporary ones when it comes to them," I understood that their grudge match needed to come to an end. One of them had to die. But which one? Both were useful to the Initiative, and they were both valuable to the people. " Before you order the execution of Sloane, would you allow me to at least contact Reyes and see if he'll move off planet? Better to have two assets instead of one,"

" Where would you suggest moving him?" Tann walked around the office, taking in its child-oriented space.

We had a unique relationship. I needed his help, he needed my skill set, and we both knew we were an asset to each other. It made the tether that more irritable to the both of us. " I was thinking Elaaden. There's still an outlaw presence there, and the Flophouse constantly needs cleaned out. If Reyes occupies the Flophouse, it spares us the trouble of that," I was banking on Reyes Vidal agreeing with my choice.

Needed him to pick it. Ordering an execution, regardless of who and what they did, didn't set well with me. I wasn't Tiran. I couldn't just turn off my emotions to accomplish business. I needed to draw a line somewhere.

Tann nodded briskly. " I will await your word on if he accepts the offer. If he doesn't," It didn't need be said again. Tann left the office. I made the conscious decision to email Scott.

 **I'm in. What do you need from me?**

I had to draw the line somewhere, and if I had to sacrifice Sloane Kelly, I was going to give the Angara their creators back.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott dragged his sister and Jaal along for the exploration of the depths of Merdian. They were exploring beyond the initial site, especially caves that accessed the minor sites that he still didn't know the purpose of. Maybe they acted as comm buoys or sensors for the core. SAM and most of the experts were weary of Meridian and its capabilities. They didn't understand how it made every planet viable, regardless of whether the vault was able to be activated. At best, everyone hoped the technology didn't turn against them.

Sara and Jaal were talking via private comm channel as they followed Scott along the cavern system littered with the multiple cubes stacked in a square storage containers. Ann's nav point scrambler application proved handy in misleading the Initiative about his location. He'd have to ask her where she bought the application. Probably Omega, given her history. Ann wanted to come along, but the Nomad only seated three. Kesh babysat Ellen for the day while Kesh's babies were being nursed to full stability before being released into her sole care. They were moved from the Nexus to Meridian as soon as their fragile health permitted.

" Hey, Scott. Not to…rain on your day, but what if this is a bust?" Sara asked her younger twin.

Scott stopped walking in the pitch black cavern system and turned to face her. He angled his head down so he didn't blind her with the light from his helmet. " What do you mean?"

" Well," Sara glanced back at Jaal, each pausing to take in the view of the underground lake lit up with bioluminescent mushrooms and trees. The water rippled as something crested the surface, rolled onto its belly, and then disappeared under the water again. " What if this doesn't pan out?" A small island in the middle of the lack showed remnant technology. A console, as confirmed by the sniper scope on Sara's Isharay.

" I know what the idioms mean, Sara," Scott snapped back as he came to an abrupt stop at the top of a rocky plateau not far from Sara and Jaal. Beneath the underground lake stretched out, and the sound of rapids reached their ears through the gripping darkness. " SAM, are you recording this?"

Sara visually skimmed the water again, taking her own scans and recording the audio and visual for her own records. She thought the Remnant City was awe inspiring. This was breathtaking. Jaal said it for all of them. " Who knew this existed beneath the surface?"

" The Jardaan created life and then seeded it," Sara reminded him in a whisper. " There's so much we haven't discovered yet," Her eyes widened as she too caught her breath, afraid to blink. The stillness in the cave suffocated any desire to continue speaking. Sara edged toward the surface and peered down, her stomach flipping at the long drop. She took two involuntary steps backwards and grabbed hold of the stone wall. Scott lifted his omni-tool. " SAM is tracking the strange signal again," Scott announced. " We're starting to get close,"

" Please don't tell me that it means following the Underground lake and the rapids," Jaal pleaded. " We are not equipped for it,"

Scott almost laughed until he saw how terrified the angara was. He kept watching the water.d Sara grabbed Jaal and pointed to the large water snake coiling in on itself. " What is that?" Jaal exclaimed, having the foresight to be as equally weary of it.

" We'll send probes," Scott promised. He glanced over at his sister and team member, scowling. He still didn't like the fact they courted each other without telling him first. It appeared, however, that the man would be a loyal ally and lover, and he couldn't find fault with Jaal's actual character. " You look ill,"

Jaal scowled. " There's a giant thing in the newly discovered underground lake. We're in a nearly pitch black cave, illuminated by the bioluminescent plant life, and it'll take us an hour to walk back the way we came. This mystery signal of yours is going to kill someone,"

" We'll protect you, Pathfinder's honor," Scott teased.

Sara shook her head. " C'mon. Let's move before we become food for that thing down there," Neither Sara or Jaal wanted to know if it was biologically based or remnant technology based. Enough documentaries proved to Ann that snakes weren't creatures to be trusted even if they did contribute to the ecosystem, and Jaal didn't want to play the game of shoot and dodge in near complete darkness. They started back the way they came, using their omni-tool map of the area as it was mapped on their way down, and the head lamp on their helmets.

Only once residual light crept down the winding tunnels did Jaal relax.

" Ryder!" His anxiety receded in time for Scott to launch them off a cliff at full speed.

" What?" Scott said innocently. " It was just a tiny hill,"

Ever since they settled on Meridian, exploration of the sphere has been the top priority of the races. Studying the language of the Jardaan fascinated the linguists while scientists wanted to take apart the rem-tech to find a way to reverse the Scourge. The problem with that lead to the attraction of the Scourge, therefore the reverse study had been put on hold. This wasn't even counting the wildlife and plant life on Meridian that had yet to be mapped. The dangers Meridian presented frightened Director Tann. Even the Angara were taking the time to slowly comb over the area to ensure they weren't walking into a trap. Forbidden territories were marked until they could be properly explored and studied thoroughly.

Scott wanted to track the signal, and that meant going into forbidden territory. Ann wasn't even sure this signal lead to anything. Sara had her doubts about it, and while his team humored him, no one actually believed that what he kept hearing was anything more than a trick of the mind. She only helped scramble his tracker because she hoped he could actually reverse the signal back to the Jardaan. At best the Jardaan could help remove the Scourge. That helped everyone. At worst, they were welcoming monsters back into the Heleus Cluster. Sara came along because Rem-tech interested her and Jaal didn't like Sara going into the unknown without having her back.

The rewards and risks weighed the same as far as Scott Ryder was concerned. Sara theorized by the given recordings from the Remnant City that this was a project that was abandoned temporarily. A popular theory, she said, that warranted closer inspection. The Angara still didn't wholly absorb they were created by the Jardaan, and there were people who denied it despite the 1,000s of sample templates in the Remnant city. The Jardaan earned their own series on the extranet with a large swatch of the focus on the Remnant city and Meridian.

" We're getting closer to a stronger signal," Scott called out. He stopped the vehicle in front of a seemingly destroyed site. As everyone removed themselves from the Nomad, they each took in the destruction. Pillars that should have rose high in the sky lay half destroyed on the ground. The center console split in half down the middle. The base beneath the console and the conduits were exposed and non-operative. It looked like a lightning strike, even though a lightning strike would not damage rem-tech.

" Are you sure the signal is traced back to this?" Sara asked in extreme confusion. Nearby rock formations showed fissures that originated from this site. " Maybe it's residual energy,"

" It's a signal," Scott insisted, almost shouting.

Jaal started to walk around the pillars looking for buried consoles. None were found, and no columns were present. Sara studied the split console, recording it all. " Scott, I found your signal," She pointed to the center of the console where the heart of it still beat, weak and stubborn. " It's a malfunctioning console, I'm sorry-"

Jaal checked his omni-tool and re-scrambled their current location. He frowned as he wondered what happened at this site.

" It's not a malfunctioning console," He argued with his twin. " I heard the same thing when we looked out toward the stars at the start of this journey. I contributed it to grief then. This is the same signal. It has to be,"

" Not everything is what you think it is, Scott,"

" Sara, I know this is the signal,"

" How? Premonition?"

" SAM's readings indicate-"

" The entire sphere is a machine. This is just one broken pulse begging for healing,"

Jaal shook his head. " Enough! There is no point in arguing about it here," While the mystery intrigued him, it also ceased to hold his attention as it did the Pathfinder's. He placed down his sniper rifle and on the ground and sifted the dirt through his fingers. This site had long since been 'claimed' by nature. No rem-tech present to defend it. No point in looting an already destroyed site.

" What is it, Jaal?"

" It is nothing, Darling One," He smiled at his beloved partner. Sara nodded. Scott almost vomited inside his helmet at the affectionate term Jaal chose. " Do you not find it unusual that there are no remnant here to greet us?"

" It is odd to not have an Assembler or Observer take aim at us," Sara agreed. She shivered and glanced around the desolate site. " Scott-"

Scott knelt next to the console and resigned himself to being wrong. He saved the data to deliver it to the scientists once they were permitted to study this area. " This might explain the splintering signals I've been tracking," He shared with the pair. Despite their mutual interest in protecting each other, they actually were becoming experts in their own right on the remnant technology.

" What do you mean splintering?" Sara questioned.

" Multiple signals. Some stronger than others," He explained. " SAM and I cornered another signal on the other side of the sphere, except that signal is deeper in the ground,"

Jaal would come to regret what he was about to say. " We should investigate that console in the middle of the lake,"

" Big creepy lake with a snake in it," Sara reminded him.

" A very big snake," Scott agreed just as bothered. " But if there's a console in the middle of it, we'll need to study it."

The angara winced. Drack and Vetra were off the team. Peebee was off helping Suvi Anwar collect field samples. Cora and Liam were working with the Heleus Military to train up recruits and help shape up the structure of the military. That left him and Sara assisting Scott. Telling Tann would earn them all a lecture and possibly an official reprimand.

Scott and Sara both nodded at each other. Jaal groaned. " What now?"

" We'll recruit from the locals," Sara said with a smirk. " Heard Morann was available. Been itching to get some field time. His assignment to Ann Kandros is boring him,"

" Ann did want some time out of the office," Scott added equally mischievious.

Jaal stood between then, resting a hand on each of their shoulders. " Just no,"

" Aw, c'mon-" Sara whined. He placed a finger to her lips. Scott burst out in laughter and pulled away. He 'dialed up' Ann Kandros. She was behind her desk working at the terminal. Both Jaal and Sara raised a brow at Scott's speedy decision.

Ann looked up. "What does the Pathfinder require of me now?" She greeted him warmly. Her hair kept falling in front of her eyes.

" You want action?" He jumped right into it. Jaal shook his head. " We have a site and require back up,"

An angara head appeared over her the terminal. " I'm in,"

" Morann, I always welcome the support," Scott said diplomatically. " Convince your boss to come along too? Armor up and bring weapons just in case. I'm going to send you the real nav point. Just don't-"

" Nice try," Tiran popped his head into view too. " Ann isn't having part of your schemes,"

Ann smacked her husband's arm. " I didn't even get to see the footage yet,"

" No. You aren't an APEX team. You're my wife, and Morann was tasked to you by Evfra de Tershaav. If he is harmed or killed, it'll reflect badly on us. No," He pointed 'at' Scott. " Find someone else to get in trouble,"

The connection cut. Scott cursed his luck. He took a deep breath. " We're going in alone then," He said to his sister and team mate.

Jaal shook his head. " I have a better idea," Jaal's idea turned out to be even worse than Scott's. Several of his contacts turned him down, and ultimately it was Sara's call to her fellow researchers that lead to Peebee dropping in on them. She hopped out of the shuttle in full armor, breathless. " You should've called sooner," She threw her arms around Sara.

Sara winked at Scott and Jaal, the victor in this round. When the women parted, Peebee nodded to Scott. " I'll meet you at the coordinates,"

" Just don't actually enter without us. There's a-"

Jaal punched Scott in the chest. " Let her find out first hand, Ryder,"

" Alright…" The Pathfinder relented. " We'll meet you there, Peebee," The drive back to the original cavern system took longer than all three preferred. Sara was already rearing to go when the Nomad came to a stop in front of the cave entrance, a diagonal slit wide enough to fit two people side by side. It permitted light to filter down into the tunnels that reached further down.

Peebee poked her head out from inside. " This is A-mazing!"

" Just wait till you see the-" Scott started to give it away, hit again by Jaal.

Peebee dashed back into the darkness. Jaal inhaled deeply and followed her. Sara nudged Scott. " You do have to admit that she's going to lose it when she realizes we're trying to reach a console that is guarded by a big water snake,"

" This is starting to sound more and more like a tragedy," Scott said loudly, almost complaining. The walk to the lake was filled with chatter from Peebee and Sara. When they reached the lake, Peebee's jaw dropped. Scott appreciated the stunned silence more than he did her actual assistance.

Scott came up beside Peebee. " We need to get to that console in the middle,"

" And to do that, you need to get past the snake," Peebee summed up. Scott nodded. " It appears that there are several platforms to reach it, but the snake is…huge,"

It's body weaved through the clear water. The reptile had grown as large as the body of water permitted, and whatever the food source was, it lacked it. Scott winced at SAM's conclusion. " We're food," He shared over the comms. " We're in and out,"

Jaal volunteered. " I'll go,"

" You can't control the console. I can. I'll need you to distract the snake if it gets suspicious," Scott shook his head. " No one tells Vetra about this. She worries enough,"

" You better hope that Kandros didn't tell her about this adventure," Sara reminded him as she checked the ammo count on her Black Widow. " Now go down there and activate that console. Let's hope we're not sending you down there just throw up a few barriers,"

" It'd sure be nice if we could identify consoles before we activated them," Jaal muttered as he too took up a sniper position on the far end of Sara. Peebee followed Scott, preferring to be up close. " Then we wouldn't even be doing this,"

" We'd still have to have a closer scan than from here," Sara let out a growl of aggravation. They shouldn't even be here, regardless of how incredible a find the underground lake was. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her across their positions. Even though they couldn't see each other from that distance, they knew they were thinking of each other.

Scott climbed down the blocky steepness, taking his time. He jet packed his way from the center column to the nearest column wide enough to support a person. The shiny metallic surface guided them in the semi-darkness, the creepy sound of rippling water was the only sound aside from jumping and grunting as they landed hard. Peebee barely made the last jump to the island behind Scott. She raised a pistol up at the large snake rising out of the water.

" Shit…" Sara muttered via group comm as she readied her rifle. " Scott, that thing's even creepier than the ones we have back in the Milky Way,"

" You're not the one it's looking down at," Peebee uttered fearfully as she dove out of the way of its lunging head. Scott activated the console in time to hop to a column that rose out of the water. Peebee dashed for the nearest column as Scott unleashed his shotgun on the beast. Jaal and Sara both aimed for its head, the snake instantly shifting its attention to the snipers. The roaring of water dulled then.

" Is it just me, or is this lake starting to fill up?" Jaal stated, drawing everyone's attention to the rising water levels. The snake snapped at Peebee's heels as she hauled ass up the cliff side. Scott snatched her up at the last second and they both rolled out of the snake's reach. Sara already hopped on her feet, turning tail and darting up the corridor. The rest of the party followed.

" SAM, I need reports-what just happened?" Scott demanded over open comm.

A monotone voice belonging to SAM could be heard over the open comm. " You just drained a lake further in forbidden territory, Pathfinder. It has exposed a site similar to the destroyed site. This one is active and protected by heavy remnant presence,"

Sara grabbed onto Jaal. " So the site was a bust, but the giant snake guarding the console was a hit? I feel like we just stepped out of an adventure film," She grinned ear to ear. " We might actually be on to something,"

" You mean me," Scott yelled after Sara. " I'm the one who had the gut feeling,"

" You're an idiot," Sara yelled right back at him. " Hey, Peebee, you plan on adopting Fluffy?"

Peebee threw up a middle finger at Sara. Jaal started howling with laughter. " Fluf-you're going to call it Fluffy," He doubled over with laughter. Peebee threw up the second middle finger.

" Are we investigating the site today, Pathfinder?" SAM inquired.

Everyone turned to Scott. " No. We'll investigate the site another day. It's not going anywhere," Sara pouted, that pout soon disappearing as Jaal swept her up in his arms. Scott hopped into the Nomad before the pair could start getting cozy with each other. Jaal carried Sara to the Nomad and then offered his hand to help her into the vehicle. " Hurry it up," He warned them, ready to gun the Nomad back toward the Hyperion.

They sunk back into the seats of the Nomad watching his jaw work back and forth. Peebee's shuttle took off in a different direction than them, probably to collect more samples for Suvi.

Their excursion in the cave kept Sara up all night in the lab going over the footage of the snake. SAM's recordings of the beast confirmed it was biological. The next morning, Sara tracked down Ann Kandros while Scott argued with Vetra about his planned trip the new site. The more pregnant Vetra became, the more her hormones were thrown off balance. It started to wear on their close bond, driving Scott crazy. He feared losing her just because of his title of Pathfinder. Vetra feared losing him in his death defying daring behavior. What pulled her to him was now the very source of her anxiety.

Morann demanded the footage in full excitement as Ann just smiled softly at Sara. " I got the full lecture on 'helping people do illegal things'. Tiran's not happy with him, but I reminded him that he's a General in the Heleus Military now and I'm the dirty right hand of Tann. The 'honorability' of our positions conflicts at times," Ann explained with a brief smile. Sara' glanced at Morann. " I told him already. I got tired of hiding it,"

" You're a bad spy," Sara teased. " Telling everyone,"

Morann frowned. " She didn't tell me. Director Tann's missions weren't adding up,"

Ann shrugged. " Hazard of the profession – good instincts. Morann's next mission is on Kadara. We're going to be transplanting Reyes Vidal from Kadara to Voeld. He'll be in charge of the logistics there for the Heleus Military. His Collective will be the civilian logistics network aiding the military,"

" And we're going to make sure that Sloane Kelly ceased her war with him," Morann completed the thought.

Sara frowned. " How?"

" Any means necessary," Ann answered bluntly. " Tann originally wanted to be rid of Sloane, and with her betrayal on the Nexus and the uprising she co-lead, I was more than happy to oblige, BUT…Sloane's an established figure for the outlaws. They listen to her, and if they don't listen, they at least fear her. That's a lot harder to achieve than most people think,"

Morann practically grinned as wide as an Angara could. " You're the only one we're telling, naturally," Sara believed him, if only by the way he grew very serious. " We leave in a few days,"

" Well, then you'll be happy to know, we have a giant snake underground in a near pitch black cave. Wouldn't want anyone to become food to it. Also wouldn't want it getting out either." She emailed the nav point for the location. " Tried to eat Peebee,"

" We heard," Morann said with a chuckle. " Suvi sent us a report with all the newly gleaned research on Meridian. She added Peebee's cryptic comment about ' Kill Fluffy' be directed toward animal control,"

Sara chuckled and took a seat. Sometimes she enjoyed the company of the young Angara. " You always call whatever is big and menacing 'Fluffy'. Code of Conduct rule number 1,"

Morann pictured it, and then he too laughed. Ann shook her head at both of them. " I'll make sure we got some kind of defense in place but if the underground is connected, there's a chance it might have its own network to travel through," A shiver went down her spine as she started a new email to their zoologist and marine biologist.

" No Ellen?" Sara asked as she approached the empty play pen.

" Nope. Ellen is spending time with Daddy today. Tiran and I agreed that once she turns 15, she's going to attend boot camp that most of the turians are planning to put their children in. As soon as she turns 18, she's free to make her own choices. Tiran hopes she joins the military. I hope she just becomes a law abiding citizen,"

" I envy you. Have you decided on a donor yet?" Sara picked up the stuffed angara doll that Jaal gifted to Ellen. It looked like his father, from the way that Jaal described his father.

Morann returned to the preparations for their mission to Kadara. He sat at the table across the way, working through contingencies and making sure they had enough supplies in case they were cornered or wounded or attacked by Kett.

Ann sighed. She sent the email. " I have…but I'm not ready to actually commit to being pregnant. Just watching Vetra go through it has me on edge. Tiran's more than ready though," She fiddled with her omni-tool, not really doing anything productive.

" It's a baby. It's worth the pain and aggravation, and you're already raising one," Sara replied motherly. " What's so different about actually birthing one?"

" I've seen people give birth, Sara, in the field and in hospitals. It's messy and painful. And if we're attacked while I'm pregnant, what then?" She threw her arms up. " You actually think that Tiran will let me be armed? That he'll always be around with his new duties? He's already flitting back and forth between Aya and Meridian so frequently we barely see each other,"

Sara turned to Morann. " You have him,"

Morann's brow lifted. Ann shooed Sara out of the office before she pistol whipped the Ryder twin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Journal Entry – Day 15, 2820**

 **Morann is ready for his first mission. I've prepped him as best as I could, but there's nothing like the real deal that legitimizes one's efforts. I don't know whether to be weary for him. My first mission, even with a contact, left me with enough trauma to make me wonder how I even managed to accept the second mission.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 16, 2820**

 **Tann's not happy with the Pathfinder. The Pathfinder's gone missing. Jaal and Sara are also unaccounted for. It's been hush-hush for now, but eventually they're going to have to acknowledge that something happened to the trio.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 17, 2820**

 **We're leaving for Kadara today. Tiran wasn't around for me to kiss goodbye. He and Evfra are in a vid-comm meeting discussing where to post people and debated on how to measure the threat level of the Kett in the Heleus Cluster. I checked Morann's reports to the Moshae, all it's containing cultural and diplomatic measures that would better the relations between the races. His reports to Evfra, the ones I could find, were more military minded. He's been studying us, helping Evfra determine how to position Initiative among the Heleus Military. Here's hoping that I'm actually investing in a good person.**

The badlands always made me uneasy. Kadara was such a mountainous region that if one were cornered, escape required gun play or a vehicle. We have weapons and armor, but we didn't have a vehicle. At least the sun shined through the broken clouds, promising a good day of weather. " Kandros!" Reyes hopped down from a large rock and strode forward confidently. " I thought you were setting me up,"

Morann cocked a brow at me. I shook my head. " I wouldn't do that. You're too valuable to lose," I liked Reyes. Ryder said the man wanted to be someone, and this was helping him be someone. Reyes also didn't try to piss off people for the sake of pissing people off, unlike some people I had to work with.

" Too valuable?" Reyes applied the charm. " I thought I was too much a threat to the great machine that is the Initiative,"

" Not that we've seen," Morann muttered under his breath.

I elbowed Morann hard. " Ignore him. He's new to the job. You ready to leave Kadara?" The sooner we left the planet the sooner I could plot how to handle Sloane Kelly.

A strong wind carrying pollen swept across the valley, leaving behind a wonderful scent. " It will be hard to leave this behind, but I am ready to assist the Heleus Military," He closed his eyes and held out his arms.

Scott said that Reyes Vidal had a thing for Gil Brodie. Gil thought Reyes was attractive, but his bad boy reputation was a little too much considering that Gil was going to be a father in months to come. " The Pathfinder has an invested interest in the Heleus Military. You'll have like company often enough," I assured him as best I could without using too much manipulation.

The darker skinned man motioned us to follow him toward the mountain entrance. " What's with the errand boy?" He nodded toward Morann.

Morann scowled. " I am not an errand boy,"

" If you're not an errand boy, what are you?" Reyes challenged Morann congenially. " An outcast? An enemy? An ally?" He rattled off the choices as if they were options to pick from, while I sensed the game the man was playing. He wanted to dig in and irritate so that Morann's tongue slipped up. Reyes's job was to gather information to use it. We were a mineral mine.

I grabbed Morann's arm. " Morann's my very helpful field partner. As you well know, all of my other people have been reassigned," I didn't lie. I just didn't tell the whole truth. I didn't trust Reyes Vidal anymore than I trusted the Kett to show mercy. He might be a good man, but he was just as treacherous as Sloane Kelly or Evfra de Tershaav.

" But can he protect your back?"

" I trust him," I stated clearly. Any reservations I had about Morann Sjada would have to wait for a better time to address. " I've also seen him at the range. I wouldn't be challenging him to any wagers any time soon,"

Morann nodded. He kept his gaze on Reyes. " Are you ready to leave this planet?" He was born on Voeld, and as soon as he left Aya, he planned to live on Kadara with his cousins. His own nerves of what could possibly go wrong worked him over internally.

Reyes lead us to a shuttle on the east of the mountain side. His favored sniper and strongest combat support mercenary already waited for them. I squared my shoulders and lowered my voice. " If anything seems too promising and is too perfect to be real, then it probably is. Keep your wits about you and trust your gut," She cleared her throat, nodding toward Reyes's back.

They reached the shuttle. " You ready to trust me?" Reyes ribbed me as he motioned 'ladies first'. Morann offered a hand that I accepted. I dropped onto the seat between the sniper and combat support mercenary.

I laid back in the seat as comfortable as I could get, folding my arms across my chest. Morann decided to stand in the shuttle, watching Reyes closely. His transparent paranoia would need to be hidden better, but so far I was just glad that he had my back. " So, Vidal, did you hear that Gil is going to be a father?"

" This may be a shock to you, Kandros, but we do talk outside of business," He smiled the whole time. I wanted to know how he did that – effortlessly smile while conducting business. Maybe the smiling was a byproduct of the environment or a coping mechanism? " You should stay in contact more often,"

" I would – and Morann can attest to it – but my schedule is hectic. Our schedule," I pointed to Morann and myself. "Our schedule permits nothing outside of business. If you aren't priority, you don't make the list, and you aren't the only asset in the Heleus Cluster,"

The man pouted. " I give you so much and you wound me," Morann scoffed and looked out the window.

I found myself resisting a chuckle. " Don't be dramatic now. We both know there's enough drama between you and Brodie to fill the entire cluster," This was met with an appreciative nod from Reyes. " Besides, you and the Pathfinder have been buddy-buddy lately. Are you sure it isn't the Pathfinder that you're interested in?"

The suave charm of Reyes Vidal gave the man the advantage of being underestimated. Sloane Kelly called him a third-rate smuggler, but he was more than that. He was a third-rate smuggler with a first-rate method of snatching up business that infuriated a lot of people. Better him than me. I needed people to ignore me except when I wanted their attention. It's how I lived my entire life, and I didn't feel the need to change it just because we were in a new home.

" You would like that, with your General constantly keeping tabs on my work,"

" At least my General returns my calls," I shot back flippantly. Reyes winced. Maybe that was too low a blow. We were leaving the atmosphere of Kadara now. " Lately though, the only calls he's been returning are the Great Evfra's,"

Morann glanced toward me then looked away. The shuttle jumped to FTL.

" We're both left in the cold then," Reyes pined. He made himself comfortable. " You miss him,"

" He's my man. My anchor. My reason for everything. My rock. My heart and soul. I wish he entered my life sooner," I answered him honestly. It hurt to be apart from Tiran as much as we were. I wish I could live an easier, calmer life. " All I have to say is that if Evfra doesn't take good care of him, Evfra is going to hear about it from me,"

" Evfra respects Tiran Kandros," Morann cut in. " He considers him an equal,"

"Are we speaking of the same Evfra that has been leading the Resistance?" Reyes scoffed. He spoke as if he knew more than he was letting on, his intense gaze resting on Morann.

" Maybe I didn't quite say it as thoroughly as I thought I did. It doesn't matter if he respects Tiran. It matters if he keeps Tiran alive and well. If I lose Tiran, the cluster better step aside because I'm going to have someone's head," I stared Morann down. My hand twitched. I'd kill someone in a heartbeat if they threatened my family. " Be it Kett, the Great Evfra, you, or even him," I pointed at Reyes, disquieting the shuttle temporarily.

No one brought up my husband again. Most of the short flight passed in semi-silence. Reyes Vidal made a smooth comment, Morann or I responded in kind, and then there was a testy awkwardness that demanded acknowledgment. The silent Collective support sat in stony silence, not adding to the awkward tension that slowly built up. " We're entering atmo now," The pilot called out.

Morann let out a heavy sigh of relief. " I expected Sloane Kelly to stop us from leaving Kadara,"

" She probably had someone follow our trail. I made it plainly obvious where we were going," I alerted Morann of my overall plan. " If she still targets Reyes, then she's a problem we'll have to handle in a more extreme manner,"

" I appreciate the support,"

" Don't let your head get too big. You're an asset, and you care about the people. You cease to meet both those requirements, I am not obligated to keep Sloane off your back," I warned Reyes, watching the colliding atmosphere and shields battle it out in a display of rainbow hues. Once we broke through the cover of white, we were greeted with even more white. " We have your back as long as you have ours,"

Snow and wind greeted us on Voeld as we landed at the Resistance base. The shuttle resisted the strong winds as it dropped like a rock to the ground, effectively telling the wind to try harder. The wind met that challenge by nearly pushing us off our feet when the door opened. Morann was the last out, the cold barely affecting his physiology.

I hunkered down, wrapping the scarf around my face, leaving only my eyes, forehead, and hair exposed. The cold stung sensitive skin, the solar lamp offering near instant warmth. I kept my fingers curled in my armpits. Even through the thick winter gloves, the numbness already set in. Several Angara approached. I instantly recognized the group. Anjik Do Xeel and two younger Resistance members who distinguished themselves during their assault on a prominent Kett outpost cordially greeted us. Anjik Do Xeel still required some convincing that the Initiative was a strong ally, and she wisely accepted the help the Initiative offered for the good of the Angara. Not everyone was unwilling to trust the Initiative after everything that has passed, and that alone saved a lot of frustration for all involved parties.

" It's cold," Reye's sniper whined.

I rolled my eyes. " Pussy,"

" You're the-"

" Pussy," I repeated. I didn't see the punch because my back was to the man. A body stood between me and the sniper. Morann held the man's wrist. " A real man doesn't hit a woman," I patted Morann on the back, my thanks, and pulled out a pistol. The snow blinded anyone more than twenty feet away. My Carnifex pressed into the man's chest.

Morann's eyes went wide. The greeting party was twenty feet away.

This was the part of the job that I always disliked. " You do that again, I'm putting a round between your eyes, through your throat, and through your chest. Don't fuck with me. I will fuck you up," I casually mag locked the pistol again and stepped back. Morann let go of the man's wrist.

Reyes Vidal witnessed the entire exchange, his brow lifted.

" We were expecting you an hour ago," Anjik stated as she bowed her head to all of us. " Please follow me inside and out of the wind and snow,"

Everyone happily obeyed. Morann fell to the back of the group, I followed suit. The wind offered cover for our private chat. " You never said anything about physically assaulting someone," He sounded disappointed. I wanted him to not be disappointed for some reason.

" Asshole had it coming. Kept staring at my chest throughout the flight," I offered up casually. Half truth. I hated people who thought throwing a punch meant they were big and bad. People like that started wars, and the last thing we needed was another war.

" That warrants shooting him?" Morann demanded, firmly holding his ground.

I looked at him, brow raised. " I'm not innocent, and I'm not perfect. More importantly, if someone can't take being called a pussy without hitting me, then that's their problem, not mine," We stepped out of the wind and the chill decreased noticeably. I still kept my fingers in my armpits.

" Why did you call him a – whatever you called him?" We lowered our voices even more as we entered the hub of the activity. His disappointment mingled with curiosity and a sense of understanding.

The holographic image of the planet upgraded with live information captured my interest. That's what we needed in my office. " Because that's what he is. Whining about the cold like a child. It's Voeld. It's snow and wind. Since when isn't it cold?"

" If you're Angara," Morann answered with a smirk.

I nudged him. " Smartass,"

" You could be nicer,"

I didn't feel like explaining to him the wonders of the female body and its monthly curse. I doubted he'd be welcoming the explanation while casually strolling through the Resistance base to the medical wing. " I could be, if I wanted," Reyes Vidal conversed softly with Commander Do Xeel in front of us, somehow convincing the woman that he was worth the risk. His combat-support mercenary and sniper lacked the same ability, delegated to follow the Resistance Commander and their leader.

Morann paused at the entrance of the medical wing. " I'm sorry,"

" For what?" I watched as the Commander introduced Reyes Vidal and his people to the medical personnel. I disliked Voeld. I preferred Elaaden to this awful planet. At least on Elaaden I wouldn't freeze off a toe or finger.

The sniper took up position in the back of the medical wing with the personnel behind the bar type structure. Reyes stayed with Commander Do Xeel the entire time.

" It must be hard for your to be away from husband, tasked with important work that determines the choices we make. To barely see a child that you're mothering. It must be difficult to not be there for them when they might need you,"

I didn't know what to say to the unexpected sympathy. I smiled instead at him. " I make the sacrifices so others do not have to. I spent so long fighting the good fight that settling down is just a fairy tale. A fairy tale is a story with a lesson and they have happy endings. I lost a brother and sister, then a father, and I abandoned my mother in the Milky Way because I couldn't watch her degrade into a mindless shell. My traitorous aunt and uncle didn't even acknowledge me anymore at that point. I'm not saying this to evoke your pity. I'm saying this because I've never know what it was to settle down. Tiran Kandros was a pleasant surprise in my life. Ellen…Ellen was a miracle. And the truth about my sibling's death – that was a relief, closure to my past. There's just too much happening in the Heleus Cluster for me to retire,"

" And what would you be retiring from?"

" Logistics," I answered Morann, rubbing my palms up and down my arms. It didn't help much, so I stopped. " You know how Cora Harper wants a rose garden? Well, I want a house with a garden of root vegetables from the Milky Way. I want my children running around in the yard, chasing after a pet adhi. I want to hold an itty bitty grandbaby in my arms and watch my adult children talk about how their days went over drinks at my dining table. That's what I want,"

He snapped to quickly. " It would be nice to be able to have peace, to not have to worry about the Kett. I have never known a life of easy leisure,"

" Neither have I. But others were able to because of my efforts. I don't regret my past. I only wish that-well I don't' know what I wish for, Morann. All I know is that my work isn't finished," I noted the lack of wounded on the stretchers being tended by the doctors and spiritual healers.

A peaceful silence fell between us. The Commander returned to us. " If the Collective is as capable as you say it is, we will be fully capable to repel any Kett attack within months," Her voice lifted with optimism.

" I'm glad to hear it," I answered neutrally. " If you do not require our services, then we will need to be catching transportation off of Voeld,"

" Speak with Kherra De Kjav. He will see that you are escorted back to Meridian," She walked with us back to the command center. Morann Sjada remained silent, deferring to me. I cocked my head toward Morann. " Be strong and clear,"

" Be strong and clear," I echoed the parting acknowledgment. Morann stopped us from tracking down Kherra De Kjav. I assumed the man was by the ships, but I honestly didn't know where to find him. " What is it?" I asked my partner, watching the way his eyes scanned the base suspiciously.

He moved closer to a heat lamp for both of our comfort. " We were allowed to leave Kadara, even after you told Sloane Kelly that you had plans for Reyes Vidal,"

" Maybe she thought I was going to kill him," Tann definitely wanted her dead, and he would probably carry out his plan at a later point with a different person.

" Even so, she wants him dead,"

" I think she's happy to have Kadara to herself again,"

" Even if she is, what's to stop her from making an attempt on Reyes?" He argued.

I admired his forethought, even if it didn't necessarily contribute to the current accommodations provided. " Vidal is now in the care of the Resistance and the Heleus Military, so are his people," That should deter most people.

He shook his head. " It doesn't feel right,"

I pat his forearm. " Don't you worry your pretty little head, I have a plan for her when the time comes. First we need off this frozen rock,"

His mouth twitched as his lips worked back and forth, grinding in unspoken thought. We started the hunt for our transport off Voeld. The pilot needed to remove the ice off the ship before we could take flight again. Morann offered to help. Watching the pair converse about Aya as they chipped off ice with industrial scrapers and heat lamps positioned around the craft, I almost melded right into the background.

" Is Paraan Shie still reminding Evfra that he isn't the only strong mind on Aya?" The pilot asked with a full grin that could only mean trouble.

" She keeps him from running rough shod over the scientists," Morann confirmed, more loose than I've ever seen him. " There are still Resistance members there who believe him becoming a General in the Heleus Military is betrayal,"

" How is it betrayal? We need this military. The Resistance has failed where the military must succeed. It will unite our people in ways the Resistance could not,"

" That's what we keep reiterating but the believers insist that the aliens will be our undoing," The way Morann spoke of our partnership impressed me. I believed him coming around to trusting that I kept my word and believed what I believed, but even I knew it would take time to truly hold his trust.

Both men glanced back toward me now. I waved cheerfully.

" Is she always so quiet?" The pilot demanded in a whisper I only heard because I shifted further away from the wind.

Morann smirked. " The silence is another weapon, do not trust it," The playfulness of his tone was subtle enough that I almost missed it. Had he really started to have faith in our mission?

" Do you trust her?" Kherra leaned in toward Morann.

" She has given me no reason to not trust her. Those she works for have not earned my trust as of yet," The playfulness no longer lingered in his voice.

I covered a yawn, finding their choice of topic dull. Stretching my arms over my head, I arched back and eased tense muscles. I heard my back crack as I twisted and turned, blood flowing once more. " My name is Ann Kandros," I addressed Kherra jovially. " I make it a bad habit to be nosy,"

My arm stretched out so to greet him in proper Angara manners. He locked his bent arm against mine. A small shock transferred from his pent up bio-electricity. " Well met,"

" Morann's actually been a help. I know he's not high ranking in the Resistance, but he has potential if he pursues it," I noted their progress on removing the ice. Most of it was gone. The paint job on the shuttle suffered the constant icing, it appeared, from the marking a sharp blade striking it over and over in generally the same spots. " He's more disciplined than I am. A few authority issues, but who doesn't have authority issues,"

Kherra De Kjav turned to Morann. " Authority issues?"

" It was a small incident on Aya," Morann acknowledged, his head cast down in shame. " Nothing that warranted reprimand,"

I would have to speak to Jaal soon about Morann. " As I recall, it was a self-defense incident. Not that it matters to me. I murder people on a regular basis because they don't know how to not attack me in the field," The shock that flitted across the pilot's face was priceless. I savored that small victory for a moment before inspecting more of the shuttle to keep my blood flowing.

" Not lately," Morann held the Zalkin assault rifle he called his.

" Well, that is true. We've been stuck in the office compiling reports, but a few people went dark. I need to know why," I informed Morann before nodding to Kherra. " Do you have an ETA?"

Kherra De Kjav stared blankly at me.

" Estimated time of activity," I supplied the explanation almost impatiently.

He nodded slowly. " A half hour,"

" Thank you," I accessed my omni-tool and began to check the multiple emails, reading over them in search of a clue as to where my people went dark. I gave myself a headache as I picked through each email looking for a shred of evidence to send me off in a more precise direction. Morann polished his weapon with a hand cloth next to me in equal silence.

He peeked at my omni-tool. " Do you ever regret coming to the Heleus Cluster?"

I smiled. " No. I actually feel more at home here than I did in the Milky Way. Back there, it always felt like no matter what I did, I didn't matter. And if I did matter, no one respected what I did. Here…yeah sure, it's dirty work, but at the end of the day, I see the results. Even if everyone thinks I'm a horrible person or misguided, they can't argue with the results,"

" I have yet to meet anyone that thinks you're an evil person," Morann lowered his voice. His eyes connected with mine, and I felt the power of his sincerity. " By all accounts, you are appreciated and depended on. That is an honor to claim,"

My hand rested over his. " If everything goes to hell, at least I know I have you at my back. You and that handy rifle,"

He grinned. " When are we going to be mass murdering Kett?"

" Soon," I promised him. The pilot motioned us to board the space craft before it iced over again. " If we ever get the chance to travel back to the Milky Way, I'll be your tour guide to the hell hole that I used to call 'home,"


	16. Chapter 16

One minute he'd been standing on Meridian in the middle of the site, his hand hovering over the console. Jaal and Sara were sitting off to the side, letting him work in peace, their hands entwined as they snuck in little kisses and affectionate comments. He would never admit it to them, but he was actually glad that Jaal Ama Darav took an interest in his sister. He could not have picked a better man for her than the Angara that dared Evfra's wrath during the initial introduction.

The next minute all three of them were on a large hexagonal platform in the middle of a large room with seating that could fit over several hundred persons. Only one person stood in front of a much larger console. A shield rose up around the three in the form of a bubble, effectively trapping the intruders. An Observing glowing yellow approached, scanning each of them before it made clicking noises and returned to the armored humanoid behind the console.

Language reminisce of the Jardaan alerted SAM that this could be the Jardaan. " Further scanning is required," SAM informed Scott.

Jaal pulled Sara to his side and sheltered her by putting himself in front of her, keeping his hand in hers. She pressed her free hand to his back as she peered out from behind him at the being that had yet to try to speak to them. It waved a four fingered hand. A small orb appeared in front of its face as it brought up a second hand and began to shape the hard light as if it were liquid. The bright white turned blindingly bright.

Scott shielded his eyes with his arm as Jaal lowered his gaze to the ground itself. " We come in peace!" He called out to the being.

It raised both four fingered hands to the metallic remnant helmet that covered its head. A hiss of air escaped as the seal broke, and then a strikingly odd being peered back at them. It was humanoid in a human-asari in terms of headshape. It's black eyes resembled the asari when they melded with a person's mind. Thin slits for nostrils exposed as it breathed, its otherwise flat oval face almost purely robotic in design.

The light from the formed cube faded back into the device. Sara winced as the light spots faded gradually. The sharp, clear voice pronounced the common speak with a foreign, lackluster accent. The clear hollowness of the voice left much to be desired. " We are the Jardaan, who are you?"

" We are humans," Scott pointed to himself and Sara. " You should recognize an Angara,"

His breath hitched in his chest as he gazed upon the creator of the tech they used to make worlds viable. That same tech literally transported him from Meridian to who knew where.

Tongue tied Sara held onto Jaal, afraid to blink. What if this just blinked away back into her imagination?

For Jaal, the surreal reality hit him slowly. He visually gathered all he could about this being. It was an odd humanoid being that merged the worlds robotic, mechanical, and biological. Thin slits on its face allowed for it to breath, as far as he assumed. No sign of ears showed themselves yet.

" We recognize a failed experiment," The being replied flatly, not even glancing at Jaal.

Sara squeezed Jaal's hand, keeping him close. " They're not a failed experiment. They're a thriving race and culture. They've studied your technology and used it," Her voice shook as she addressed the being.

The being blinked, and when it did, its near-featureless oval face turned blank. Scott started to scan it. " That is how you were able to use our technology," It said aloud as it focused on Scott. " We will hold you here until we can determine how to remove it-"

" No!" Sara cried out, lunging forward. Jaal caught her as an Observer moved forward to attack. " If you do that, it'll kill him. Please. We need your help," She put her hands together, with Jaal's arms wrapped around her chest and waist. " The Kett-"

" We are aware of them. They are not our problem," The being returned to the console.

Jaal huffed. " Useless. You are the failures, not the Angara,"

" You are incorrect. Your people proved to evolve too slowly for our needs," The being disputed infuriatingly calmly. " Our experiment was interrupted before we could conclusively prove it a waste of resources,"

" A waste of resources?" Jaal repeated in stunned disbelief. " We were a waste of resources? You abandoned us, polluted our cluster with the Scourge, and then have the audacity to say that we were a waste of resources?"

Sara turned to face him, resting her hands on his skin folds that framed his face and extended into his chest. Jaal kept a hold on to Sara, unwilling to risk losing her without a fight. Sara rested her cheek against his chest then, against the armor. " It does not know of what it speaks. It is ignorant of the advances your people have achieved-"

The being blinked again. Scott shuddered each time it blinked, unable to distinguish it from a functioning robot when it did. " We are aware that both of your races are inferior to ours,"

" Inferior?!" If it weren't for Sara clinging to him, he'd have charged the shield trapping them in an effort to attack the being.

The being raised its hand toward Jaal. The cube rose up. Its surface glowed as it now transmitted a signal into the bubble shield. Jaal twitched a moment before his conscious mind went blank. He stood there, holding Sara, no longer able to interrupt the being. His blank gaze stared down at Sara, the female pounding in his chest to force something instinctual. " You will be sent back to Meridian, your memory absent of this event,"

Scott charged the shield, the moment his kinetic shields made contact, they crackled, fizzled, and then died almost instantaneously. The omni-blade shattered, and his fist bounced off the shield after shocking him. He shook his arm vigorously to summon feeling back into it. He hid the pain well from Sara, who kept trying to force Jaal out of his forced slumber. " You can't do this!"

" I can," The being countered dully. " We are extracting you're AI-"

Several things happened at once. Sara's slap to Jaal's face forced the Angara to acknowledge the threat to its physical being even if the mind had been temporarily lobotomized. Jaal's mindless hand went to Sara's throat, lifting her off the ground and squeezing around her throat till she couldn't breathe. Scott forgot about attacking the being and turned on Jaal, bringing the butt of the weapon onto the Angara's back. The bubble shield lowered, dispelling the being's temporary hold on Jaal, and SAM's voice could be heard exchanging agitated clicks with the Jardaan over the speakers that nearly deafened the living beings.

Jaal blinked and half turned to realize that Scott started to bludgeon him when Sara's sputtering caught his eye. His hearing rang like an explosive went off close by, not yet recovered. Scott covered his ears, Sara plugging hers. Jaal dropped to his knees, the pain cutting through his head like a hot knife to flesh.

Several more beings materialized within the large chamber, of seeming identical appearance. The clicking stopped, allowing the humans and angara to crawl toward each other to assess the damage. " Pathfinder, we were nearly taken as test subjects," SAM irately announced for the entire room to hear. " This researcher did not alert its colleagues as is protocol,"

" What do you mean, SAM?!" Scott shouted, still deafened.

While they couldn't hear, more people filled up the room, drawn to the new arrivals by the growing news.

" The researcher ignored contact protocol. It attempted to transport everyone to a laboratory where you would have been dissected while alive," SAM almost sounded angry, if an AI could sound angry. " Then it would have healed you and sent you back with a cloned AI that it would control,"

Sara's hearing caught the end of that." You asshole-" She stumbled to her feet, overcoming the heady sensation of being taken over. The coma weakened her for the Archon, and the Archon strengthened her mind against intruders by his abuse of her SAM chip. " Shoot him, Scott,"

Jaal rose to his feet unsteadily, breathing heavily.

SAM directly manipulated Scott, allowing the male twin to rise faster than his sister. " It would be my privilege to damage his neuro pathways while I still have access to them," He asked permission. Several heads turned to the ceiling, acknowledging the bodiless SAM.

" No," Scott denied him. Between the medi-gel and SAM, his hearing returned to normal. " We're here to ask for their help,"

Sara and Jaal disagreed with Scott's choice, each readying a short range rifle.

Scott Ryder faced the other Jardaan. " We are here to seek aid against the Kett. The Scourge still plagues the cluster. We need your assistance in the Heleus Cluster. Please," He didn't use the word 'please' often, and when he did, he have didn't an escape plan up his sleeve. He didn't have a plan B. He didn't have options to pick from.

The Heleus cluster needed the Jardaan. SAM transferred back while the flustered scientist locked down the console, reassuring Scott that the Jardaan would listen. Scott controlled his own anger, remembering first contact protocol. " SAM can show you scans, reports, visuals of the enemy and what its doing to our people. Not just the Milky Way species, but your creation – the Angara. The Kett tried to use Meridian to destroy life, to destroy the Heleus Cluster and other clusters," He dug deep into the desperation and used it to inspire him.

Jaal caught his breath and registered how easily he'd been controlled. " Ryder,"

" I know that you're more advanced, and that superiority can blind you to how much you need other life to balance out your existence-"

" Ryder," Jaal repeated louder.

Scott wasn't in the mood for his anger. " But we are the only thing stopping the Kett from exalting another race on their march for domination. We need your help to preserve life, to preserve biological diversity, to preserve the very essence of living," His voice rose confidently as he scanned the crowd of individuals.

Three figures stepped forward, lead by one. " We understand your plea, Human," One spoke in a unisex voice. They didn't have mouths, and if they did, he couldn't find it. " We have observed the race you call Kett, and they present a danger that has been assessed,"

" We are unable to assist you in your efforts," Another contributed. Voices blurred together as their collective forum chatter started to overwhelm the less biologically advanced individuals. Sara covered her ears and closed her eyes, the headache coming back full force. She tried to block out flashes of the Archon using her to activate Meridian. Jaal rested one hand on her waist, the other wrapping around her back to hold her up. Jaal held up better to the mentally crippling forum chatter, able to focus on the general chatter. Unable to distinguish the specific strings of conversation, he marveled at Scott's ability to still be pleading their case.

The longer the Jardaan argued, Jaal felt himself weaken physically in small increments.

SAM relieved Scott of the responsibility of finding a way for the Heleus Cluster races. SAM engaged the others in rapid 'thought conversation', forcing them to acknowledge the full, unfiltered content he helped collect over the course of the Pathfinder's experiences in the Heleus Cluster. He exposed more content originating from the Archon's flagship and from the many kett outposts where the information had been stored.

Without SAM differentiating the beings, Scott too fell prey to the headache. He succumbed more slowly than Sara, clinging to everything that he knew and believed. It helped him keep from retreating into the depth of his mind that controlled his connection to reality. He 'felt' his sister's pain, instinctively reaching for her, their hands meeting.

" Pathfinder," SAM interrupted the intense focus. " They have come to a conclusion,"

Scott squeezed his sister's hand.

" Several are willing to assist our scientists. They will not build or construct the necessary transportation and facilities that we require to combat the Kett and to heal the cluster of the scourge," SAM went on. " We are permitted to return Meridian when you are ready,"

Scott nodded, breathing deeply as the forum went silent. Sara let go of his hand. Jaal held on to Sara, anchoring himself by her touch and scent. " I'm ready to go back,"

" It is likely that Director Tann will officially reprimand you," Jaal spoke aloud, hearing the shaking of his masculine, usually firm voice.

" Like I give a f-" Scott muttered under his breath, drowned out by a single voice instructing the other Jardaan to return to their areas until summoned once more. Sara muttered her own string of curses as she rubbed her temples and carried out breathing exercises. " Sara, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

Sara air smacked him in response. " I can hear you just fine. I have a throbbing migraine that is agitated by concentrated thought," She didn't lie, amazed that she could still function.

" Please stand together on the platform," The new being instructed them.

SAM opened the group channel. " Prepare to be-"

In a blink of an eye, they were standing in front of the console on Meridian. The three pillars towered over them. Encircled by several assemblers and observers, Jaal groaned. He reached for his side arm at the same time Sara dropped to one knee, swinging her rifle up, finger on the trigger. " Cease fire," The unisex voice ordered everyone. These remnant illuminated yellow as the being spoke, turning toward their 'creator' for further instruction.

Scott glanced over his shoulder toward the Nomad. The white honeycomb painted vehicle still parked under the tree soothed his concerns that someone stole the vehicle. Very few nomads made it to the Heleus cluster. They were lucky they found this one on Eos when they did. While talk of sharing the Tempest had been bandied about, he refused to give up custody of the Nomad. " SAM, alert Vetra that I am well and unharmed. If she asks anything, tell her that we are successful," He alerted the AI via private channel.

Sara and Jaal already clamored toward the Nomad. Scott turned to the Jardaan. The Jardaan, aside from having no discernible mouth or ears, stood as tall as the average Salarian. Their oval heads lead to a slender neck that gracefully connected to rounded shoulders. The arms and hands extended down to the top of their thigh. Knees bent outward. While most of their biological limbs consisted of flesh and blood, it lacked the definition of muscle overall. No visible weapons presented themselves, but as soon as it lifted its hand, it summoned energy seamlessly to its aid, much like a biotic would.

Sara turned in time to note something even more disturbing. The seamless armor only distinguished itself from the figure wearing it whenever the molded shield over the being hit direct light. Jaal refused to even look at the being, too engrossed in his own thoughts and emotions to acknowledge that at least one of them agreed to assist. " Jaal," Sara nudged him and whispered. " How are you holding up?"

" He is still experiencing lingering effects from the temporary mind control," The being answered Sara. Sara clutched her head, the voice causing a flare up of needle like pinching. " You may refer to me as R-825,"

" Why R-825?" Sara asked aloud.

It cocked its head, as if its eyes should be where most sentient beings eyes were. " Researcher 825. The Jardaan distinguish themselves by their work,"

" And what have you accomplished thus far?" Sara dared to ask. Scott rubbed his chin. They seemed to be thinking the same thing because Sara accessed her omni-tool. " Scott, I'll have Peebee pick me and R-825 up. You and Jaal head back by Nomad. We'll meet you there,"

R-825 glanced back and forth between the twins curiously. It said nothing to this exchange concerning it. Scott hopped into the Nomad, Jaal refusing to trust Sara alone in the company of the Jardaan. Not after they almost became test subjects against their will. " Be strong and clear," Jaal said, reluctantly ducking into the vehicle's luxurious interior somehow still whole and mostly unharmed despite the blood, weaponry, and general storage it'd been used for.

Sara smiled as Scott pressed the pedal to the floor. Watching the nomad tear up the wild valley path left her doubting her plan. She opened up the vid comm. " For god's sake, Peebee, I did not see your naked ass. Is that Suvi with you?" She put her hand over the holographic image of the asari kneeling over a human female with reddish hair.

" We were busy," Peebee replied with a smirk. " This better be important,"

Sara swept the omni-tool toward the being. R-825 cocked its head to the left as it looked at Peebee, and Peebee looked at it. Suvi let out a squeal, startling them all. " Is that what I think it is?" Suvi asked in complete awe. " Sara, this is amazing…where are you?"

Unsure of who moved quicker – Peebee or Suvi – Sara laughed. " We're…I'll send you the nav points. Just…don't tell Tann. I want him to be surprised by this," She used a nearby boulder as a seat and sat down, placing down her black helmet next to her. " And Suvi- could you please bring something to help with migraines. I feel like my head is about to explode,"

The connection went dead. R-825 stood in front of her, watching her. " I see the humans have not evolved enough to withstand our communications,"

" It's not that I can't withstand it," Sara gritted out. " Everyone arguing…that's what did it,"

" Your mind is incapable of withstanding that much direct input," R-825 concluded quickly. " Your processes show scarring, more scarring than that of your AI wielding twin. You were used as the control console to our technology by the incapable Kett,"

" Yes," Sara winced. She still couldn't get the Archon's face out of her mind. It bothered her that the Initiative kept the body for study. She wanted to destroy the body, but if she did that, then she'd be facing reprimand, possibly imprisonment. " I don't want to talk about it,"

R-825 nodded, a quick jerk of the head. " Your lover,"

" What about Jaal?" Sara snapped before catching herself. Jaal suffered a major blow today.

" He distrusts my intent,"

" We all do,"

" Then why choose to remain behind with me?" It watched her, leaning in toward her expectantly. " Our people know individuality. This decision – from where does it stem?"

Sara bit her lip. It seemed nothing was hidden from it. " What happened to Jaal?"

" R-301 deactivated his central control. Temporary disconnection will not harm him," R-825 answered quickly. Sara rolled her neck, the tense muscles complaining of the exercise. " R-301 has shown a long history of dissent with Jardaan protocol,"

That only aggravated Sara even more as she ran her fingertips over the pitted boulder. The texture of the boulder helped distract her from her more volatile desires. " Why is he still permitted freedom then?" Her gaze turned to the mountains that framed the valley deep in forbidden territory. Wildlife flourished here, untouched, guarded, shielded from everything.

She checked the time again and nearly fell off the boulder. " There's a time difference between here and your home?"

" Several days time difference," R-825 confirmed as if this were common knowledge. " You did not know? Are you telling me that you blindly activated the transportation beam?"

" We had no choice. SAM does not help us distinguish what the technology does until we have interacted with it," Sara explained to the Jardaan as patiently she could. " There's a rem-tech enthusiast that will be piloting a shuttle here. She's going to have questions for you, and if I'm right, a scientist will be with her. They're members of my brother's team."

" And you wish me to be respectful toward them,"

" Yes,"

" Have I treated you condescendingly?" Sara instantly regretted her rash fear. Ever since the Archon, she's been weary of encounters with the Kett. She suspected that SAM picked up on her behavior, and Scott showed no sign that he knew. As her twin, she appreciated his stupidity and lack of notice almost as much as she appreciated that he cared more about her in the face of danger than he did the enemy flaunting their superior numbers and mass weaponry. Even in the end that didn't help the Archon. And Scott made sure to let her know that he was worried about her and he wanted her back at his side on his team as soon as she was healthy.

She ran her hand through her long brown hair. " No…R-301…what if he had done what he wanted to do?"

" It would have been disallowed access to the community and its resources. It would have been effectively cast out without being cast out of the protective sphere," R-825 glanced up at the air craft that hovered above. " Our transport is here. How…outmoded,"

Sara smirked. " Get used to it. Until you help us remove the Scourge, your technology can not be used. It draws the Scourge, but you know this," The shuttle lowered to the ground much too slow for Sara's patient. She hopped to her feet the moment the door opened. Peebee hang leaned out the door. Sara grabbed her hand and hopped on board the hovering craft. R-825 rose up off the ground by its only propulsion and glided onto the craft. Peebee stepped back in complete aww. Suvi looked up from her omni-tool, her gaze staying on the Jardaan.

" Oh my stars…How do I even begin?" She uttered, reaching for Peebee. Peebee reached out and gripped her wrist, their palms pressed together. " Pelessaria…"

Sara dropped into a seat. " We need to get back to our quarters…." She complained loudly.

Peebee rolled her eyes. " Fine, fine…" She released Suvi's hand. Suvi gaped at R-825, speechless. " Does this Jardaan have a name?"

" It is R-825," The being answered them both.

Suvi moved to her feet, Peebee freezing where she stood. " Did I hear that correctly?"

" Yes. They communicate via the mind. Where's my fix, woman?" Sara held out her hand to Suvi. Suvi produced a vial of liquid medicine that would help ease the migraine. R-825 caught the vial mid-toss. " If you value your existence, give it here," Sara demanded, her tone taking on a dangerous edge.

It relinquished the vial. " We knew your people as cave dwellers, before the Reapers,"

" We were told they were nightmares meant to scare little children," Suvi finally addressed the Jardaan. " Could you tell us more about them?"

" They harvest the species every 50,000 years. No one has been able to stop their harvesting-until now," R-825 answered Suvi dutifully. " R-010 and R-019 have observed the Milky Way cluster since our departure. Your Commander Shepard has destroyed the Reapers and damaged much of their technology. There will be much rebuilding,"

Sara blinked. She didn't know what to think. " Are you telling me that Humanity has survived?"

" All sentient life in the cluster has survived the Reapers. I fear that your Geth did not survive, however, and the Arachni are no more,"

" Thank the stars for that," Suvi exclaimed, exhaling deeply. " What else do you know?"

" How to contact the races that the Kett are targeting for exaltation," R-825 answered Suvi directly. " These races would better aid you in your fight,"

The shuttle started back toward the Hyperion. Peebee grinned ear to ear. " I can't wait to introduce you to POC," She said to R-825, absolutely full of energy and eager to be the first to dig into R-825's knowledge of the technology.


	17. Chapter 17

**Journal Entry – Day 20, Year 2820**

 **There's a Jardaan among us now. It's an oddity, like a blank template of a mutated human. I don't know what to make of it. I'm avoiding it for now, but Tiran wanted me to meet it. It creeps me out. Everyone in a position of authority has met this individual and everyone has walked away with different impressions. Scott Ryder considers the being a hovering nuisance. The scientists love it. Tann wants it to kneel before him, and Tiran has been using it to gain battle tactics he doesn't already have. All our plans are laid to bare to it, and no one thinks to use caution with it. It's frustrating.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 21, Year 2820**

 **Morann and I tried to make contact with three members of my team. We couldn't find them. We spent hours on Elaaden, chasing down leads in shuttles and conversing with everyone regardless of who they worked with. The Kett are becoming a boon again. I have a theory – that the Kett are making it personal. Need more evidence for this. Morann offered to tap into Resistance resources, but I told him no.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 23, Year 2820**

 **Found Daucila. In a Kett outpost. Tann told me to not take it personally. I can't help but feel angry. Morann compared me to Evfra again. He's probably right, but unlike Evfra, I reached out. I gained Tiran. I have a niece. Maybe that's why I'm still holding back the grief of losing a friend.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 37, Year 2820**

 **Found Vaelji and Elbana. Pipona is on the run. We got a cut off transmission from her mentioning Primus and more Kett. I fear that we are about to launch into another armed conflict with the Kett on a grand scale. While the Heleus Military is growing, it's not growing fast enough to be able to hold its own against the Kett. We need more, and we have so little. It's starting to feel like Omega all over again.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 39, Year 2820**

 **Vaelji has died of his wounds. Elbana has a long recovery ahead of her. I promised her that we would find Pipona, dead or alive. Two people down, 18 left. Talked to SAM about installing trackers in everyone, just in case, but then the reverse tracking occurred to me, and I rejected the idea. Have to do something but don't know what. Talked to Tiran about it, and he's…distant. I am glad that I didn't choose to become pregnant as soon as the others. All of this is simply too much.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 42, Year 2820**

 **Tiran's gone silent on me. Says he wants to talk but then doesn't tell me about what. I took my fears to Vetra. Vetra and I are of one mind on it. There's something bothering Tiran and he'll tell me in time. I just…I'm losing hope. As a loner, I didn't have to worry about anyone. I just had to make sure I got out alive. I don't like leadership or command. It's not my 'cup of tea' as Suvi Anwar would put it.**

 **Journal Entry – Day 48, Year 2820**

 **The Advent has been attacked by Kett. Openly, boldly. I've had enough, and yet Ellen holds me back. I can't jump into battle like I used to. I have new fears, new worries. I fear that I'm going to lose everything, and everything now is so much different than before. They say that time is supposed to help us grow, but I've grown into someone I never wanted to be. I can't let go of what I have now, and I can't let this insult continue on. The Kett must be stopped.**

" Why are you studying the memorial?" A familiar internal voice alerted me to the approaching Jardaan. Many called it a him or it. Some called it a her. I didn't give it a sex yet, because that meant recognizing it. " Who did you lose?"

I squared my shoulders. " My entire family. And now, two friends. Daucila Praris and Vaelji Yuji. The hard part is that there's nothing I can do about it. Ellen needs me, Tiran needs me, and I'm…I'm afraid of losing them both," Tears threatened to release, further reminding me how miserable I'd been in the last week.

My chest ached. I barely slept. I kept dreaming of Kett. I wanted, needed a diversion, but my job kept me informed of what I needed a diversion from. Two people down, we needed to go into the field. I feared losing Morann too. Even if I didn't count him as a friend, I did carry the responsibility of keeping him alive, and I could not have that on my conscious.

" The Kett…take so much," I turned toward the being. R-825. The R designated Researcher. I think it dumbed down its name for us to recognized and pronounce. " They even take from you,"

It's blank face appeared to look at me. " You believe that we are failing you?"

" Yes, and we are failing ourselves. It's a common problem,"

My omni-tool said that the deaths contributed to the Kett reached over 400 at least. And that was of the people that we knew of. With the Archon dead and a little bit more revealed about their society, the Kett decided to be more aggressive. The Pathfinder said that there was a vassal race no longer viable long-term due to the Kett exalting so many members of the population. That vassal race needed to be contacted, a task that the Jardaan currently assisted us with. The gathering of resources and building the facility for the quantum entanglement communicators that would permit virtually unaltered communications demanded the near full attention of the Initiative. The Heleus Military currently split its efforts between building bases on all the habitable planets and fending off the Kett attacks. The Resistance continued to protect Aya and Havarl, choosing to retain its separate identity due to a sense of allegiance to the Angara people.

R-825 cocked its head. I wonder if I hit it if it would feel pain. " You have a solution then,"

All my solutions required the extermination of the Kett. We were starting to progress toward a new, better future, and all I could think about was how much my niece and future children would have to suffer because the Kett were a murdering race of emotionless monsters. Now that their secret was out, they needed to study less and exalt more. That presented a serious problem for the rest of us, especially those who couldn't defend themselves.

Standing in the middle of the memorial – an ongoing project that would include all the races – with a breathtaking view of the river and its rapids, I should be relaxed. Grieving maybe, but most definitely relaxed. " Of course I have a plan…whether it's a plan that will work is another matter,"

" Would you care to elaborate?" R-825 leaned in.

I frowned. " No. No sense in elaborating on something that may only be a theory, much less a solution to a theory," Grabbing my pack, I tightened the straps so that the pack hugged my form.

" These were your people," It stated as if that changed anything.

I looked at its face where its eyes should have been. " When the time comes, when its right, I'll take the revenge. For now, others need me more," I still needed to find Pipona Tortik. With Reyes on Voeld, I had to rely on Sloane, and Sloane liked to charge an excessive fee for her services. The Advent applied to the Heleus Military for protection, offering up empty promises until they could better bolster their economy. I couldn't rely on the Advent for anything right now, except maybe Jared Messing. Jared wanted to prove that he wasn't a complete asshole after helping hide my sister from me all these years.

The Jardaan nodded. " There is a power in knowing something and a greater power in being able to fix the problem. Meridian was the combined experiment of over forty Jardaan. The vaults were the start, receivers for a signal, if you will,"

I didn't know why it wanted to talk, but since it required no imput from me, I just nodded along. Morann had the day off. He traveled back to Havarl to spend time with his family. I wanted to give him the week off, still might if nothing disastrous crossed my desk.

" Meridian itself is the control console for everything in the Heleus Cluster. It was to be a prototype, but we had to abandon it after we encountered an old enemy,"

" I know how that goes. Back in the Terminus systems, I was hunting down my siblings. Batarians took them when I was 10. Waited 8 years before striking out on my own to find them. Can't tell you how many times I had to abandon a lead half way through because I ran out of credits, or ammo, or my transportation was about to abandon space or planet,"

" You found them?" It asked, although that sounded more like a statement than a question. Everything it said always came out so calm and collected.

I laughed harshly. " Eventually. They're both dead now. You never said if the Scourge could be removed,"

" I do not believe it can be removed. It a dark mass of raw energy. It can utilized, reduced like a natural resource," R-825 answered with a hint of condescension. " Your races lack the ability to harness it,"

" It warps time," I stated as if this should mean something to the Jardaan. It prevented any real utilization of the Scourge, except in a defensive manner. We both turned our heads at the heavy steps of Nakmor Drack. " How goes the leading, Drack?"

The ancient krogan grunted. " I want to crush Evfra's puny head and pop his head off,"

" If you do, could you record it?" I quipped with half a smile.

He nodded. The bone attached to his shell armor framed his horned face. The Jardaan studied him. " Krogan,"

" Jardaan," Drack countered quickly. " Kandros, I need eyes on Elaaden,"

" Why?" I asked. I could try to tap into Marriette as a resource. Maybe. I started to form a casual acquaintance with Jori because my acquaintance with Marriette. Both turians generally liked me.

The Krogan joined me at the railing that prevented people from falling off the edge of the hill that descended down to the river. " Morda is making a ruckus again,"

I cocked a brow. " Krogan ruckus or ruckus ruckus?"

" There is a difference?" R-825 asked.

We both turned toward it. " Yes," We both said at the same time, then looked to each other in surprise. Drack leaned on the railing again. I copied him, catching a breeze of fresh air.

" Ruckus ruckus," Drack answered me with a heaving sigh. " She's been going on about being Overlord and was disappointed she didn't have a voice when the Pathfinder helped determine who would be the representative for the Nexus,"

" She does have a voice. The Krogan chose to leave the Nexus and form their own colony. Morda took the title of Overlord of her own free will. I'm failing to see what the problem is," I leaned into the breeze again and closed my eyes. The heavenly cool touch caressed sun tanned skin. " She chose this. Do I need to tell her this next time I'm on Elaaden?"

" You can't take a headbutt and stay conscious," Drack cracked a grin. " Diplomacy will serve you better,"

" Fuck diplomacy," I said flippantly, taking a deep breath. Nature filled my nostrils, the grassy earthy scent mingling with a flowery scent that had yet to be identified to a single plant. " I'm tired of people pissing away this gift. Do they not understand? How hard this is to come by. We are protected. We are safe here, and we're finally growing in Andromeda, and they just want to piss it away."

" I almost forget how much you've seen," Drack turned to R-825. " What's your input, Researcher?"

R-825 hummed. An audible hum. I cocked a brow at this quirk. They were truly an odd race. " From what I have seen and heard of Overlord Morda, she is a volatile threat that will lead this cluster into chaos one day," I rubbed my temples, breathing deeply. " It was a foolish move to give her the drive core,"

" Foolish because she's a krogan? Or foolish because she donned the title of Overlord?" Drack demanded. He stood straighter, less relaxed than before. Great. A Jardaan and Krogan were about to throw down and I had to referee. What a wonderful way to start to the week.

R-825 bowed its head. " One does not don a title and then not live up to the potential of it,"

" Pft…" I took a deep breath. " You haven't studied much history then,"

" I have known history, more history than your mind can comprehend. One does not claim and establish themselves as an Overlord without the ability to become an Overlord," R-825 insisted in that irritating calm manner. I wanted some form of emotion from it beside the usual passive-aggressiveness. " It was a foolish move on the Pathfinder's part and history will remember that day as one of the worst decisions he made,"

I clapped my hands together. " Great...come here for a fresh start and the Krogan are already being doubted. Nothing changes, eh, Drack," I pushed away from the railing and started to walk away, leaving the pair alone. Come what may, I wasn't going to referee or witness anything I didn't want to. I made it out of the memorial without incident and headed back toward the office.

" Ann," Tiran intercepted me on the garden path that lead straight to the Hyperion itself. It had started to appear seamlessly integrated into Meridian. That was a feat in itself. " Do you have a moment?"

I glanced up from the inlaid stonework pathway that depicted an artistic touch to the city's identity as a cultural center. " I always have a moment for you, but why are you out here and not in your office or with your advisers?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side. " Do you remember how I always said that you were an important part of my life?"

Oh please no.

" I have something to confess," Shame lingered in his two toned admission. " I ask that you do not speak until I have finished."

Please don't tell me that you're leaving me. Please don't tell me that you're a father to an illegitimate child. Please, please just tell me that everything is alright.

His hands pressed around mine, warm and rough, lovingly. His eyes sought mine, and for a brief moment I glimpsed something depressing. Shame. " You speak often of your hatred for Cerberus. I was sent here by the Turian government,"

I should be feeling overwhelmed by betrayal, yet it didn't even faze me.

" We were to prevent the humans from forming another Cerberus, and when we arrived here…well, you were awake for it," His eyes scanned my face, waiting for a visual rejection. I couldn't even summon the anger that should be triggered. " Ark Natanus has survivors who are a part of our mission from the government. They are…planning something,"

" Planning what?"

" I don't know. I challenged their mission goals. They've been…undermining human efforts. I can't prevent all their efforts, and I can't counteract them all," He rested his hand against my cheek, a gentle caress that conveyed his frustration and shame. " I wanted to say something sooner. I didn't want to lose you,"

I let out a deep breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding in. " I thought you were going to tell me that you strayed from our marriage, our union. Oh thank the stars," I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek into his palm even more, covering his hand with my own. His arms pulled me into him.

His mouth pressed to my forehead, leaving behind a kiss. " You forgive me?"

" Oh, hell, Tiran. Do you know how often I have to sacrifice my morality just to keep the political turmoil at a low? Do you know how often I run into supremacists of some form or another? How often I have to remind Sloane that she needs the Nexus? Or how often I have to tell Reyes that he's crossing a line that would be frowned upon? I lost Vaelji and Daucila. I nearly lost Elbana. Pipona is missing. I can't even be mad about something the Turian government ordered before we left the Milky Way,"

Most depressingly, I didn't even have the energy to. My mate looked down at me with such affection that I could not even judge him.

" We will find her," He promised in a low whisper. He tensed up just then, and lifted my chin with a finger. " I give you my word that we will protect our own,"

I choked up. " They dissected Daucila. She has a daughter in the Milky Way, Tiran. How do you tell the daughter that her mother was dissected to be studied, if you can even contact the daughter? We don't have mass relays. Our Comm buoys are vulnerable, and we're dealing with hostile kett. That's just this cluster." Hot tears rolled down my cheeks. " If we found Vaelji sooner, he might still be alive…and Elbana…she may never walk the same again. How can we protect our colonists if we can't protect our operatives?" A dull ache in my chest started to squash any hope for happiness.

His forehead pressed against mine. I found comfort in the irritation of his hard formed face resting against my soft forehead. I smelled the earthy scent that was uniquely his, falling prey to its seductive power over my more rational senses. " You can't help every-"

" I know that!" A thickness in my throat prevented any further articulation. " I have to shield the people tasked to me, and I can't do that tied to Meridian. I was meant to be in the field. I operate best in the field. I am crippled here, doing paperwork on paperwork-"

" I'll talk to Tann-"

" No! I can't be idle. I can't stand by and do nothing. It's not how I was raised, not how I lived. I did so much in the Milky Way. I am a-a soldier to the cause. If I lose the cause, I have nothing,"

He wiped away more tears. " You have me,"

" What if I lose you too?" I clung to him, pressing my palms against his chest.

" You won't lose me," He soothed. " We're too strong to be defeated that easily,"

Someone hovered. Tiran kept me in his arms even as he stared down the illusive Evfra de Tershaav. I realized it was a little too late that our emotional exchange had been invaded by a strong rival of the Initiative. I stood on my toes and kissed Tiran again, this time locking my arms around his neck. " I'm afraid, Tiran. I don't like losing people, and I don't know how to give up and walk away." Damn, she really did sound like Evfra.

He smiled gently. " I'm just as bad as you. We're both doomed,"

I let him go. " We'll have to work on our work obsessions then,"

" After we are more settled," Tiran pointed out quickly. " Tonight we will discuss the damage done by the rogue turians," He lowered his voice and an aggravated huff characterized how much he loathed Evfra for disturbing the precious moment of vulnerability.

The empty office greeted me. I dropped behind the desk and ran my hands over my hair and face, working through the rush of fear and anger coursing through my veins. I needed to do something. I needed…to help the Advent somehow. I needed to-

My knee hit off the top of the under of the desk as I hopped up in inspiration. Dropping back down, I clutched my knee with both hands, breathing through clenched teeth. A series of cursing followed as I focused on getting through the darkness to find the light. I needed to find the light to really be happy. I didn't know how to relax, and neither did Tiran. What did that mean for any children we raised?

" Ann Kandros," Evfra De Tershaav stated from the doorway. " The eyes and ears of the Heleus Cluster,"

" Not the only one," I countered quickly, remembering he watched me ventilate to Tiran and vice versa. " How can I assist you?"

" I have found a lead on one of your missing people," He placed the datapad on the desk top. The Kett language played for the pair at Evfra's touch. Ann rested her elbows on the desk top and leaned in, replaying the message through the translator of her omni-tool.

"…subject shows resistance to information extraction efforts. Female Salarian continues to refuse to reveal her name,"

" Might not be Pipona," I muttered aloud.

" Black markings around eyes. Differ from other Salarians. Natural variation in the race, possibly. Will allocate to labor,"

I rubbed my brow, glaring at Evfra. " How do you know this is Pipona?"

He opened a video file on the datapad. " We intercepted this transmission. I remember your people. They make my notice when I have a common link providing political feedback that was not gathered by the Resistance,"

I studied the video, replaying it twice. " It could be Pipona. I appreciate the lead, nonetheless,"

His cold gaze never left my face. His jaw worked like he wanted to say something. Finally he pressed his hand to the desk. " You're losing people, bleeding out on the battlefield before you even can dress the injury. I'm offering resources,"

" Heleus Military or Resistance?" I wasn't about to turn away help.

" Personal,"

" Explain,"

" Your people are out in the field, vulnerable. I have agents that can help yours,"

I should've known that people would 'notice'. I don't know why I bothered denying it. I was Addison's Spender. If that was an insult, then I should be ready to kill him. If it was a compliment, then…I still wanted to slap him. I really was an awful spy. A shame to the profession.

I threw up a hand in exasperation. " I need the help." It hurt to admit it, especially given that the man offering the help was the original man who wanted nothing to do with the Initiative. " If that is Pipona, we need to bring her home. We need to bring everyone home," The pain echoed in his hard gaze as we locked stares. Evfra reclaimed his datapad. He bowed his head in acknowledgment. I opened my mouth, and then closed it. He lost his family, if I recalled correctly. Maybe I wasn't the Spender to Addison. Maybe I was the Evfra to the Resistance. Maybe we were both broken toys that didn't get love for such a long time. " Thank you,"

" We are stronger united, than we are divided. When it is the same battle, we must remember it wasn't the Jardaan who saved us, but ourselves,"

At least that explained how he felt about the Jardaan creating them and then abandoning them. " You should give the Jardaan a chance to redeem themselves, Evfra. They might actually become responsible parents again," At this Evfra snorted. I cracked a grin and leaned back in the seat. Yes, the Great Evfra might actually be something other than a cold, distant bastard.


	18. Chapter 18

Tiran may have confessed his sins to his wife and mate, but he didn't feel resolved and relieved. Her forgiveness also came with an attached caveat that demanded he make right the wrongs. Making right the wrongs of a group committed to ensuring that the humans did not rise above the other races required more than the apex teams. The many different missions he sent his teams on required their efforts be focused on what made life viable in the Heleus Cluster.

Obtaining tech prototypes, establishing anti-ship batteries, locating new resources, and disrupting enemy movements allowed the outposts to grow. Identifying enemy load outs, searching and destroying, and sabotaging the enemy kept the outposts safe. False flag operations and obtaining dead drop data allowed the stealthier resources to complete their work. Occasionally he needed to remove comm taps that were reported by individuals who stumbled across them. Establishing supply depots along with comm buoys permitted the people to flourish off planet.

Other missions prevented the kett from gaining a real foothold in the cluster – retaking occupied facilities, uncovering spies, protecting embedded informants, recovering artifacts, determining the enemy's strength. He was only one man, and there was so much that he accomplished in tandem with everyone else. Ann managed to dig in deep and work resources out of the lost and forgotten. How she did that he didn't know, but it helped him accomplish APEX missions that he otherwise had no hope of even approaching.

Yet, he asked her – his woman – take care of his mess. A part of him died not being the perfect turian for her. His meeting with Evfra De Tershaav proved that he needed to be perfect, at least to the public. As soon as the doors closed and the windows shut and the shadows cast, he could break.

General Tiran Kandros needed to be the shining pillar in the Heleus Military, a position he earned for his dedication to the people from the moment he arrived in the cluster amid a fucked up entrance. General Evfra De Tershaav shouldered the same expectations, and his appreciation for what it entailed opened a bond with the closed off Angara leader. General Nakmor Drack didn't give two shits about what everyone else did. His efforts focused on Elaaden as he needed to balance the Krogan needs and everyone else's needs without triggering Morda even more. Evfra shouldered most of Voeld and Aya's demands while Kandros applied himself to Havarl and Eos despite the protests of most Angara.

He wanted to prove to the Angara that he had their interests in heart with arranging the protections around Eos and Havarl. The Advent conceded respect to the Heleus Military, clearing away some of the obstacles on Eos. Advent's small task force kept its people safe within its border, not large enough to repel a large scale invasion capable of by a unified outlaw force or the kett. The Roekaar would provide them a challenge, yet the Roekaar did not know the caves as well as the Advent. The numerous Enoch that littered the dependent nation's lands helped protect the people as much as it endangered their numbers.

Tiran's solution for Havarl revolved around handling the Roekaar in a manner that was reminisce of Ann's methodology. He intended to grant the Roekaar their own sovereign power without actually giving them the power by respecting their borders and telling the citizens that the Roekaar were responsible for their safety. The Initiative would install anti-battery weaponry on the surface to repel ships. He wanted to install weaponry and a base on the moon, but that required a consensus from the people to avoid cultural conflict. He'd have to recruit Evfra to achieve that task before it defeated the people.

He considered the cluster hologram before him. The educational curriculum being established for the children started to take shape. Milky Way history made the curriculum in regards to how the races met, who warred, and why they were in the Heleus Cluster now. Languages were a small part of the curriculum due to the translators that carried the monumental burden of permitting the races to communicate. Just in case they were forced back into a time with no technology at their disposal like the Angara were, speaking each other's languages would prove to be beneficial in rebuilding.

Another part of the curriculum focused solely on the Kett. That part of education would be a living education that would save them all one day. The Jardaan factored in under ancient history, touching current history with their contributions to helping design current technology that would change the future of the current races. Between the Kett and the Jardaan, every race agreed that this was non-negotiable and would be mandatory for all students of school age. Some already started to form formal schooling for their children – those that had children of school worthy age -and taught the growing curriculum as it was added on to.

They were making headway on how to build mass relays, even though they had yet to actually build half the components that would comprise the mass relay. Their military efforts permitted the people to establish a sense of security that didn't exist prior. The quantum entanglement communication centers progressed enough to give hope to the people that within months they might have a reliable method of communication between planets for the important concerns.

" How goes the efforts?" Kesh interrupted him. She'd be returning to the Nexus to run the station as the Superintendent. Their Ambassador to the Nexus, the Moshae, would soon also join her. Her relationship with Vorn graduated past their romance that lead to their four children growing like weeds. Vorn wanted to go to Nexus with her but his duties held him on Elaaden at New Tuchanka.

Tiran frowned, the back tip of his mandibles angling down. His bony face gave away nothing. " Havarl should have Evfra in charge, and instead of him managing the home planet of the Angara, I'm stuck navigating the xenophobic population that hasn't fully been exposed to the Initiative races," Not that his people were any better at the moment, he thought in complete disgust. " That's not excluding the Roekaar,"

" Drack is handling Morda, if it eases the troubles,"

" I wish that it did," Tiran answered Kesh honestly. He respected Kesh as an equal and an analytical mind. " Drack's method for the Roekaar might actually be useful if they outright attack us again,"

" After the put down by the Pathfinder and the exposed act of war – using our bombs to attempt to destroy their sacred site-the Roekaar likely will seek another method of attack," Kesh agreed. She had been raised by the man, and in time, she changed him. The elders believed she wouldn't make it past infancy, but she did. A part of Drack lived within her, a gritty survivor that didn't care what the galaxy threw at her. " Have you tried to make contact with Akksul?"

Tiran shook his head. " Do you make contact with a crazy person?"

" If they're valuable," Kesh replied quickly, earning a glare from Tiran. " And he is the leader of the Roekaar,"

" Then you are welcome to contact him, Kesh," Tiran shook his head again. He wanted to pull up footage of the attempted attack on Eos that had been interrupted by the joint forces of repentant exiles and dedicated colonists. While it might be useful to study the recordings, it rubbed him raw still that they dared violate Eos. " Might I remind you that Akksul has overstepped bounds he never should have, and if he did offer his alliance to us, it would always be suspect at best and outright lie at worst,"

The female krogan punched her fist down onto the console. " Kandros, now is not the time to be holding grudges. He is a proven soldier-"

" -who couldn't even kill someone standing less than three feet away," She referenced Jaal Ama Darav, who used the scar on his cheek like a badge of honor. He didn't trust a man who could shoot his own friend. " Even Ann could accomplish that,"

" Ann hasn't been right since she lost two members of her team. She doesn't get a say in this,"

" I didn't plan on giving her input on this, Kesh. It's hard enough to watch her sink back into that depression that ruled her life for 13 years," He suspected if they met before the Heleus Cluster he might have dismissed her as another low-life human, ignorant of her ever driving mission to reunite the family she lost. It was a shame he couldn't ask Nyreen if she remembered Ann's time on Omega.

" Longer than that," Kesh's answer disturbed his dark, wandering thoughts. " You forget that your mate's parents smothered her until she escaped their clutches. If anyone knows Akksul, it'll be Jaal Ama Darav and Moshae Sjefa. We can use their knowledge to manipulate Akksul into doing what we want and not waste our resources in doing so,"

" You think I haven't already-"

" You've been busy and distracted. You don't even snipe Director Tann anymore," Kesh pushed her welcome. " Everything is changing, even you,"

He glowered at the female, not denying the accusations. " You shouldn't speak of what you don't understand, Kesh,"

She almost pulled her pistol on him. " I understand many things, Kandros. I see that you aren't the same turian that helped bring us to Meridian. When you find that turian, tell him to visit me on the Nexus with a damn good reason of why he turned tail and refused to be smart with resources," Tiran flinched at the lowered voice, preferring that she yelled. He deserved to be yelled at – not hugged and kissed and scolded.

Hell, he deserved a demotion – for failing to protect the people of the cluster from themselves. He wished Ark Natanus had never been found. He refused to be crushed under all the disappointment, squaring his shoulders and returned back to the hologram.

Havarl. Roekaar. Cerberus ( The best insult that he could choose,).

And maybe, he could manage to sneak Ann off onto a date they both earned.

First, he needed to be a good turian. Then he was going to be the best mate he knew how to be.

While Kandros plotted how to box the Roekaar in, Kesh barreled back toward her temporary quarters. She refused to stay on Merdian and leave the Nexus to the mercy of people that weren't even fit for the role of Superintendent. They were competent, but that was her position! One day her children might understand, she hoped. The trade of a dyson sphere for a space station hardly seemed fair now, but one day they would thank her.

She found her grandfather surrounded by his grandchildren. The children plumped up and started to develop their own natural armor over soft baby skin. The bond Drack had with them defied all depictions of him as a man of war and destruction. She suspected that his memories of the Krogans before they destroyed themselves anchored him to a time where krogan were thought of with more honor. She hoped that one day her people could find an easy peace where they didn't try to conquer. That may not be krogan-like, but it ensured the future of her people.

" Look at you, and you, and you, and you!" He whispered to each of them as he tickled their bellies. They were laid out on a blanket on the ground to enjoy the good weather. A gentle breeze blew across the meadow that accompanied the land would be set aside for a wilderness patch necessary to protect the wildlife. " Your father is a weaseling, fearful idiot who didn't ask my permission, but he is very good with cultivating plant life. That's why his head is on his shoulders still,"

Kesh stopped by the large tree that overshadowed her living pod. She chose to avoid the city center, with its bustling market center and growing residential pool of races. Meridian allowed the people to thrive in an almost earth like environment. Once Tuchanka had been just as beautiful and hospitable until the Krogans destroyed their own planet by nuclear war.

Drack shook a finger at the babies, who peered back at him quizzically. " Your father is going to save our people while Overlord Morda is going to lead us into a rebellion again. I don't want it to be that way, but it will end up that way. Always does,"

Kesh's smile quickly disappeared.

" I promise you that I won't let that happen. I may be living off of one set of organs because I'm practically dust, but don't think for a minute I won't use that set of organs to stop her before she destroys New Tuchanka,"

" You best not be thinking about sacrificing yourself now, Old Man," Kesh moved forward once more, completely serious. " You still have some time left in your bones, even the ones that you've broken," She seated herself nearest her eldest born, a boy. None of the children were going to be properly named until they reached the age of 1. It was better that way, in case the babies were too weak and didn't develop right.

Her heart exploded with sincere affection and motherly concern that the weather might be too much for their fragile bodies. What if they got sick? Her grandfather stopped his confiding in the babies in favor of watching her with her children. It reminded him of when she was little and he would take care of her after a long day of killing, pillaging, possibly retrieving something. His long past didn't allow for much purity when it came to job choice. Piracy kept him busy and was responsible for all the broken body parts that no longer worked.

Simply put, Nakmor Drack was getting old.

Kesh took a deep breath. " Is the Heleus Military ready for the Kett?"

" No. We're slowly building the forces and shoring up bases on the planets. Aya and Havarl will not require the Initiative races to base themselves on the planets themselves, but we'll need warships positioned to guard the planets,"

" So soon?"

" I don't know about soon. Elaaden is using the abandoned Kett structures as part of our bases, as is Voeld. Eos will be the home planet for the Initiative. Kandros has full overview of that. Director Tann has even volunteered his fullest cooperation,"

Kesh scoffed.

" He's a bureaucrat, and he's useful," Drack reminded her patiently. " He and Ann Kandros built a spy network that is being used to keep the political turmoil at a minimum. It's contained Reyes Vidal and Sloane Kelly's brawl of egos. It's allowed the Nexus and the Advent to coexist peacefully. For all of that, you should be grateful,"

" I am grateful for the temporary peace," Kesh relented. " I'm just weary of the price we must pay for that peace," As she gazed down at her barefaced children and their nubby horns lining their broad heads, she wondered what the cost would be for her race. Between the Kett and themselves, the Krogan faced a new set of challenges without the past challenges hindering them already. " How many people knows of Ann's commitment to the cause?"

" The Pathfinder, Kandros, her assistant Morann Sjada, the Director himself. Myself, and now you," Drack listed in a lowered voice. " The true extent of her reach is known by no one but herself, however, and that is what troubles me more than the fact she's managed to utilize networks already established to establish more connections,"

Kesh didn't like the way her grandfather spoke – as if he abandoned his 'kill everything that moves the wrong way and doesn't' breath right' approach. He sounded too smart for his own good. The Heleus Military definitely was responsible for this. " It may be better that we do not dig,"

" At least until all our hard work is producing real results instead of these 'feel good' moments where everything calms down for a moment before becoming crazy again," Drack remembered once saying that he could kill Kett all day but it didn't solve the problem of the Kett.

" Not like you can't handle it. In your pirating days, you were unstoppable,"

" I was young then," He reminded her, pressing a finger to each child's forehead. " Not quite as young as these ones, but young enough to rise with great pride and fall just as quickly because of it,"

Kesh hated it when he spoke of his past exploits with little regard or pride. He saved her, he raised her, and he provided for her. Did it matter what he did to do that? " You're worried,"

" I am down to one set of organs, Kesh. The Kett will not stop their attacks. Exaltation is reproduction for them. We are the menu," He stopped teasing the babies, all seriousness. " We are very vulnerable right now, and there is nowhere to run. Ark Hyperion is crash landed here. Ark Pacheero is the most intact and Ark Leusinia has damage enough to it that it will not be space worthy for long, long distances. Ark Natanus is recycled space junk,"

" Another Ark is possibly on the way," Kesh added grimly. " Although the reports indicate that it was evading danger too,"

Drack grimaced. " For every step we take forward, we must always take a step back,"

" Our people always find a way to ruin what is a blessing," She echoed him, remembering that just because they traveled to Adromeda didn't mean that they left behind past prejudices. Even Jorgal Strux carried grudges from the past to now in an attempt to seize control of the colony.

" This time," Drack said with a hint of laughter. " It appears that the Kett spared us the shame of bringing it on ourselves,"

Grandfather and granddaughter both lapsed into silence, enjoying the peace while it lasted.

Three hours away from the far flung life pod and its occupants, R-825 accessed the commonly sighted remnant sites one at a time. Activating the beacons, it called out to its people. The beacons, as they activated, joined into one cohesive signal. That signal traveled through dark space to the home sphere, alerting the people that it was time to take a more active participation in the seeding of the total species among other clusters.

During the short time it studied the Andromeda Initiative – a clever response to the Reaper threat – it determined that these species could contribute to its grander goal of creating a cohesive unit of life in the galaxies they were able to access. The Milky Way Galaxy currently recovered from the reapers even though 600 years had passed since the arks left the Milky Way. All reaper technology had been repaired and was back in use. Most of the races managed to recover to the same level of technology they were at before with their population thresholds returning to a healthy viability that permitted the expansion of their colonization efforts throughout the Milky Way.

R-010 and R-019 received the transmission at their terminals in their respective labs. They each selected lists of individuals to use as templates. A new dawn cast over Meridian,


	19. Author Note

The Main Arc has been completed – so to speak.

That is not the end to the fanfiction however. As I did explore a lot of different missions, if you will, I am going to be delving into those missions and properly expanding upon them to fill in the gaps that I left to the imagination of the readers.

One such small arc is the traitorous turians. Another is the Heleus Military. The Heleus Military may or may not be expanded upon.

Either way, you have not seen the last of these characters and I hope they have not see the last of you!

Thank you for sticking with me to this last chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the 'DLC's that are on the way.

The Unpredictable Muse


End file.
